Victorian Knight
by Littlewingowl
Summary: Takes place in Victorian Era. Manchester London - 1827 is popular with it's machinery and engineering companies. Natsuki is an expert steam engineer and Shizuru a public shy woman stuck in a wheelchair. Adventures on land and sea has them both heart tied to another. Many other Otomes are also in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sunrise or Mai-Otome.**

 **MEATER -** _A street term meaning coward_ **.**

 **DADDLES -** _A delightful way to refer to your rather boring hands._

 **CORNED -** _Being heavily intoxicated or drunk._

 **NANTY NARKING -** _A tavern term, to have a great time._

 **BACK SLANG -** _to indicate that they wanted "to go in the back way."_

 **MAFFICKING -** _An excellent word that means getting rowdy in the streets._

 _Back in Victorian Times, London was a struggle for survival. Men, Woman and children worked for the slightest of coin. Manchester wasn't always a bright day of smiles and drinks, Therefore, A beast lurks into the cold wet streets, waiting for it's prey to stumble into an unknown alley._

 _Every full moon, a man, woman or child will die._

 **Chapter 1 : Steam and oil.**

 _London, 1827 Manchester_

The Machines let out a low rumble groan as steam whistle and spew from loose pipes and holes. Grinding of giant cogs could be heard throughout the sweat stenched room. Pipes shook and pop, exhaustion setting into the machinery as if it's beginning to erupt a mass amount of fluid lurking and flowing inside the rusted steel pipes. Small steel screws bulged from their tighten sockets as hot boiling steam shoots from any possible freedom from inside the machine.

"Get back!" A oil-sweat covered man bellowed as he weilds a broken crankshaft in his covered left gloved hand. His hair greased from the machines outburst of over-exhaustion. His clothes caked in oil and dirt, he watches the machine enrage with more steam spewing from within it's pipes and leakage of boiling water.

"We can't get close enough to stop it!" Another man covered in sweat and grease, much less bulk then the other man. He covers his nose and mouth with an oil soaked cloth, prefenting any further hot steam from entering his lungs.

"Meater!" The bulk man roared, making the smaller man scuffle back as the machine becomes more impatient and swells, failing steam sretching the machine from within. It's watery steam metal becomes too hot and scorching for any human hands to the touch.

As the cogs twitch and creak, stuck in their turning process a loud pop was heard, sending a medium size-slick cog at the crowd of men. Some ducked for cover as others slipped from the wet stone pavement under their rough leathered boots.

A loud thud and crack was heard behind the men as they turn their heads to see if the cog has finished it's spinning death. There, at the doorway a heavily covered form stoon. Layers of cloth and wasted metal hugged the form tightly, dirty ropes wrapped itself around the form from preventing any sag or loose cloth and metal. A pair of leathered worn goggles wrapped tightly around the head as well as a heavy leather hat covers the top. Below the neck snugged layers of dirty cloth, a thin metal square shaped piece protects the persons chest and stomach. Along the arms were heavy wrapped cloth as well as bulked leathered gloves. The waist down held more metal, bending to form a shield at the knees. It's boots grime and mudded from years of stomping and wearing.

The figure examines the machinery before approaching. Watching the machine swell and groan from it's lack of release pressure. In a swift motion, the figure approaches the machine before a oil slick hand grips one heavy glove.

"If you try to stop it, it will stop you! Don't be a fool!" The bulk man says, trying his best to save one of his workers from being badly damaged or worse, fatile.

The heavily covered figure yanks it's arm, freeing it's captor from it's hard grip. A muffled scoff was heard behind the forms covered mouth as it continues it's journey to the enraged machine. Lifting a covered metal arm, the figure examines more closely, trying to figure where to stop it's monsterous outburst. Boiling steam hisses at the thin metal and soaks into the cloth of the figure. With a gruff of discomfort the figure crouches on all fours, the welding of the metal protecting the figures form from any burn damage. The figure lurks under the groaning machine, It's under pipes leaking boiling water, dripping onto the cobbled surface and hisses into hot steam.

"Shit." The heavily covered figure curses as It discovers the second emergency crankshaft. The reach wasn't far but the heat of the pipes was enough to keep any flesh from stopping it's bellowing enrage. With a swift reach sweep, the thin metal clanked against the pipes, the heavily cloth hand curls around the shaft. A hard yank back wasn't enough power to stop the machine. Reaching with the other covered arm, the figure clutches the shaft, pulling with force. The cloth covering the forms head pressed against the boiling metal, burning and smoking the poorly design material.

"Come on!" The figure huffs deep and with all strength the crank finally moves. A loud thud was heard under the machine and it's tiring pipes slowly descend as the swelling machine groans once more before settling into a low rumble. The cogs halt from their hard pressure turning, and with last remaining steam inside the monsterous machine, it soothes it all out. Exhausted from the pressure and release the machine becomes quiet, cooling slowly from the hot water inside.

"Great work Kruger! Those daddle hands are handy after all!" The crowd of men cheered and walked back into their positions. Rounding the small covered figure, the bulky man hooks his forearms under the smaller forms, yanking her up on her feet. A small gasp was heard from the small saver, a covered hand cupping her burnt cheek. "Damnit, that hunk of junk." She hisses has the cloth contacted the fresh burned flesh. "You saved us money but you could've lost an arm Kruger!" The bulk-muscled man says in a low gruff. Scoffing, Natsuki pulls down the dirty cloth from her nose and mouth and hoisted the worn goggles atop of her leather hat.

"What's done is done, Let's just be glad the boss isn't here to see our failure." Natsuki points as she sneered at the exhausted machine. The steam settles down into a low hum and the boiling liquid drips slowly down and escapes into the cracks on the stone floor. The room was large with other working machines that connected to the walls and floor. Larger pipes and cogs soothingly flows and turns. How did this machine start such a ruckus in the first place?

Upon further expectation, Natsuki looms over the cooling pipes, her metal clanks against the steel of the machine. "A loose screw must have snugged itself into the cranks below." Natsuki suggested, pushing herself back upright she turns to the door. With a dirsty fried glove on the door frame she peeres back at her fellow team mates.

"Next time this happens make sure every screw is in it's place." She says in a low huff.

"Don't worry, first thing we gettin'done. As well as this." The man raises a broken crankshaft, slightly waving it in it's poor condition. Natsuki knows it was the the main shaft to hold down the machine, knowing why the men haven't stopped or neared the machine in the first place.

"How about you weld that crank first before another embarrassing action happens." Natsuki suggested before she turns back and exits out of the boiling room.

She stomps into the long dark hallway, only dim light from dying electric lights behind dusted glass was the source of light in the bottom building. She pulls off her heavily coated form piece by piece as she hoises up the creaking wooden stairs. She was in need of a shower after that scene. Her work in the boiling room has become one of her favorite times of the day. Her mind closed out of the real world and instead, tinkering machines and fixing their damaged years.

As she rounds a cold stone wall on her right, a wooden sign was a top of a door frame she was heading towards. The words saying " Womans Washrooms " on the old wood. She approaches one of the stalls that had a shower head hovering in the middle of the stall. On the other side was a small metal steel. With an uncovered glove she turns on the shower, sighing in relieve from the sound of fresh water hitting the smooth pavement below. With a swift motion she sheds the remaining heavy pieces of clothes she had left. The smell of burnt cloth fried her nostrils and stung her throat.

"Ach!" Natsuki yelps when she suddenly feels the burning sensation back on her cheek. She grunts as she carefully runs two fingers around the flesh. "If this leaves a scar I swear I'll unscrew that junk of a machine and toss it in the river." She mumbles to herself as she tosses the thin metal and ropes to the floor, hearing a clunk at the action. She strips her remaining clothes off and settles them on a wooden worn bench. Her skin slick with sweat and oil from wrestling the machine. She steps into the cold water, enjoying the relaxation of water droplets hitting her dirty skin and washing down the filth. Oil and dirt formed at her feet as it seeps down the drain. Within 30 minutes of washing herself she turns the knob, the water stopping slowly into small drops. She turns and walks out of the shower stall, reaching down and pulled out a clean towel from a basket under the sinks pipes she begins to dry herself.

"My, my I thought I'd never get to see such a ugly creature without it's clothes off." A voice was heard behind her. With a yelp and sharp turn she glares at the person, covering herself in a hasty manner.

"Danmit Nao! I'm in the middle of my own privacy!" Natsuki bellows and tightens the towel more firmly to her form. Hair soaked and dripping Natsuki grabs the basket full of fresh towels and throws it harshly at the red-haired intruder.

"Whoa there mutton! I'm not here to batty-fang!" Nao says as she catches the basket, the towels pooling onto her head, realizing she has caught it upside down. The smells of fresh linen hits her nose and the softness of the cloth hitting her skin.

"How did you even get in here anyways, This building is for workers only!" Natsuki howls, towel still wrapped around her lithe form.

"I back slang it, besides the workers in this stench hot place sucks at keeping an eye out." Nao drops the empty basket onto the damp cold floor, along with the towels she plucks off her head and shoulders.

"Why are you here? If it's another one of your goon tricks count me out!" Natsuki marches towards her clothes she worn under the other heavy leathers and metal platted gear. Bending slighty, she ruffles into her clothes, finding her undergarements. She lifts up her head, quirking a lean dark brow at the other woman.

With out words the other woman knows the signal. She lets out a gruff and turns her body, her back facing the naked woman. She crosses her arms and stares at the dark shadowed corner of the washroom. She taps her worn boot to the floor, waiting for the other woman to dress in privacy.

"I"m here to take you out nanty narking. Seeing you these days in the slump gives me a nasty taste in my mouth, and I don't like it." Nao says as she adjusted her arms that are now placed on her hips. Her ears picking up the sound of ruffling cloth and a click of a buckle. _Must be putting on her pants,_ the red hair girl thought. "And don't decline because I already told everyone you'd be there once I left." Another sound of cloth was heard but it was more swift then the last.

With a sigh, Natsuki Slumps onto the wooden bench, slipping on her socks with holes and her worn black leather boots. "Today really isn't a good day for me to get corned and waking up in a pig pin." Natsuki flushed as she remembers the day she woken in a slur, a matted dirty pig was flat over her stomach as it slept. Her clothes riding up in ways that a man could of easily taken her. Thankfully the owner of the pigs hasn't risen yet.

"You have to admit that was a great sight to see!" Nao turns on her heels, facing the woman now fully dressed. "The hard working Kruger drunk off her ass and married a pig!" Nao snickers at the woman. Her dark raven hair shines in the dim light, her white porcelain skin glows, and her emerald forest eyes can kill with a hint of anger. The other womans lime green eyes drops to the girls feet, more interested in her mudd boots then her face. "Mai invited us to her tavern. She seems very timid for some reason." Nao says as she picks at the stone shower stall, looking for loosen cobble.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki stands in a swift motion, worried to hear her orange haired friend troubled.

Nao peers her lime green eyes at the darker ones, feeling the burning gaze into her skull. "I mean that she is Mafficking! She's been restless all day in the back of her kitchen." Natsuki felt her temple tickle." _A nervous Mai is never a good sign_ ," Natsuki thought to herself. As she rounds up the dirty and fried leather and metal on the ground she strives over to the waste basket and dumps it in. Hands prompt on her hips, Natsuki turns to the woman.

"Alright I'll check it out." Natsuki makes her move towards the woman. "But I will not take any offer from you again!" Natsuki says as she kept walking back pass the other woman, finding the back entrance where she came.

"Oh come on mutton, You know you had a good time!" Nao catches up to the other woman and laced a arm around her shoulders.

The streets of Manchester were cold and quiet. The heavy fog licks every obstacle it touches, making it become slightly damp and deathly cold. Tall dark wooden buildings rest in the cold night. Inside some windows were dim light from the wick of candles. Stray cats prowling around the damp street, searching for any rats or mice to catch. Closed gates signals that some of the building stores were closed for the night and secured with thick chains and a pad lock. The weather has not been forgiving the past few weeks, hence the never ending soggy air and wet stone could easily make anyone slip on its slick surface.

"Shit. After being inside the boiler all day I never knew how cold it was out!" Natsuki says as she hugs herself with her tanned long sleeve shirt, curling her fingers in to hide from the cold nights air bite. Wishing she was back at her job but the night let's everyone know that it's time to close the day. The half moon in the dark sky brightens the wet streets, not letting the fog fail it's light.

"Stop talking like a bitch Kruger, Were right around the corner." Nao lets out a puff, the air making her breath fog.

"As much as I only come out to check on Mai, you are becoming a tick on the back of my neck." Natsuki heaved. Her own breath casting out a fog. Their shadows casted behind them as the streets dimly fading lights try their best to stay alive. Ravens were perched on the roofs and fences, letting out deep croaking in the night.

Nao watches one of the large birds nesting itselt ontop of a broken street light. It's black eyes searching around for a meal. "Please, you known me ever since we were 12. Back then you were a quiet little pup." The raven croaked at the red haired woman. Flinching at it's behavor Nao shoo's the bird off but fails.

"Yeah I was until I started hanging around you." Natsuki and Nao round a corner, their destination coming to an end as the taverns lights brightly light the front doors and street. "I could have been in school by now if I haven't saved your arse from that dog." Natsuki reminded.

Scoffing, Nao opens the metal gate, it's rusted worn years as a door sqeaked when pulled back. They entered the tavern, the room was brightly lit with a roasting fire pit in the middle of the room, warming the welcome cold off the skin and clothes upon entering. Rows of wooden tables were pressed against the brick walls, the wooden chairs neatly tucked under the tabled. A few drunken men sat at different tables, away to be seen by anyone they know. One man is passed out on a barrel, his head resting on the brick wall behind him.

"Tch, glad to know this place still runs well." Natsuki scoffs, looking at the stains of rum painted into the wooden tables and the drunk men sluggishly sat. The tavern was a home to all the men who had a rough day, or because they got kicked out of their home by their wife. _"Why waste a good night on rum?"_ Natsuki thought.

"Natsuki! Nao!" A woman could be heard ahead of them. Her hair was short and the color was orange like a sunset. Her skin was flushed, perhaps it was her diddle-daddling that has made her face that way? The lean girl on the other side of the wooden bar moves, placing her hand on the wooden bar door.

"I need both of your help now!" Mai says. She swiftly opens the bar door and stood for both woman to enter.

"Help? What happened to mikoto this time?" Natsuki snickers as she and Nao pass the wooden gate, hearing it click behind them.

"Mikoto isn't the problem, I'm making a feast for the Viola Ball tomorrow!" Mai shuffles past the two woman as she continues her task with the meat layed out. Mikoto across the other side of the kitchen table was busy putting away raw vegetables and taking out steel bowls from the glass cabinets.

"V-Viola Ball?! Feast?! Nao, you traitor I thought Mai was seriously in trouble!" Natsuki raised her fist at the snickering woman. Her hand hiding her wicked smile.

"Oh but Natsuki, Mai is your best friend, helping her with cooking should be a nice bonding." Nao chortles behind her hand. Dodgeing the fisted swing Nao leaps back. "Hey! It is a serious problem! Look at her!" Nao points at the woman tending the meat with a beater. "Help her out and attend the Ball!"

"What about Tate!? Where is that slug, he should be the one helping!" Natsuki stomps her foot towards the other woman, hands still balled into fists.

"He's helping his father with the farm this week, he isn't on the help list." Mai says as she places the raw meat into a bowl Mikoto has placed beside her, earning herself a thank you from the orange hair girl.

"B-But I got to fix a portable steam engine tomorrow! That's a good pay for me!" Natsuki says as she slams her hands down onto the kitchen table, making the bowl slightly topple and the silverware rattle in her child manner.

"Come on Natsuki this will be good pay for the both of us, Viola Manor isn't just a formal Ball. It's a Ball for the highest kings and queens! And I'm going to cook them the best feast they ever had!" Mai rinses her dirtied hands from the sink and dries them off with her cloth snugged around her waist.

Natsuki gives a thought about the events that played in her head. Being at a Ball with kings and queens could expand her title. But how did Mai even get this information? They were peasants to the rich in Manchester. Not to mention working in a boiler wasn't a great. Only earning herself a could of copper per week was only enough to buy food.

Giving in with a great sigh, Natsuki relaxes her balled fists on the table and straightens her back. "Alright." She mutters. With one hand on her hip she waves a slender finger at the orange hair girl. "But only this once!" Natsuki says as she started to see the beam of happiness in the girls lavender's eyes.

"Oh Natsuki thank you! I promise this will be great for both of us!" Mai says as she launches herself at the lithe girl, hearing a small grunt.

"Well, attending a Ball and dancing around like a wooden plank sounds fun and all but," Nao stretches her hands behind her head and started to walk off into the chilly nights air. "A Ball isn't my kind of thing so you two get to have all the fun."

Mai lets go of Natsuki and snags the back of the girls collar. "Oh no you don't!" She yanks her back with a flick of her wrist and pulls the red hair girl away from the door. "You are helping also!"

Nao makes a discomfort face as she turns her head to watch in horror as Mai drags her to the raw onions that need to be chopped.

"You beast! I never signed to this! I was asigned to fatch your dog!" Nao faces Natsuki and reaches out to grab her sleeve, but fails poorly as she is yanked again by the bustling woman.

Natsuki lets out a howl of laughter as she begins to tie a white cloth around her waist. Watching Nao being dragged by Mai and a horror batch of raw onions makes music to Natsuki's ears.

 _Viola Manor_

In the deep dark woods, fog rolls it's way through the tree tops and below the branches. A single high hill top was settled in the middle of the forest and atop the tree tops could see the mansions gothic structure. The mansion inside was pitch black, and the air inside was deathly cold. The sound of a mouse could be heard in this huge quiet mansion. A heartbeat can echo throughout the halls. It's dark lavender wallpaper becomes worn and stiff from the years of heat and winter passing by. The wooden flooring creaks and the crimson rugs were tattered. Pictures were alined along the hallways of the manor, pictures of men, woman, children and pets. These pictures were decades old, the faces of these poeple were stern and serious. Freshly trimmed beards and formal wear were worn by the men that has own the mansion. The woman in the pictures wore bonnets to keep their hair in a tight bun to show off their curved well formed face and eyes. Dark eyes.

A sound of a wheel can be heard in the hallway. It crunches on the wooden planks of the mansion made it difficult for the person to be quiet. With a wick in one hand and the other gripping the wheel, Shizuru tries to straighten her wheelchair, as it went out of line when she was busy looking at the picture that hung along the hallway walls. She urges the wheels to point in the direction she wants them at, but fails as the wheel on her left has somehow snagged onto the windows curtain. She leans over, trying not to drop the wick as she fiddles the curtain that has twirled into a knot on her wheel. She was set free as the curtain sways back in it's place. Pleased what she has accomplished, Shizuru adjusted her wheelchair and endeavors down the dark hallway, the only source of light of her wick. She stops at one of the pictures at the end of the hall. The picture was a man, a woman and a small child. The woman was in her early 20's, her fairy white skin shines bright in the picture, her chestnut hair was pinned to one side of the shoulder, the bonnet she wore was white as snow and the flowers pinned ontop were poppies. Her smile was like an angel and her eyes danced with love. The white gown she wore showed her perfect form.

The man in the same picture was older, much older in his late 40's. His black greyish hair was slicked back by the grease he smoothed into his hair. The ends of his hair was slightly waved. His dark skin matched his style, a black tux along with a high top black hat. His mustache was curled and his beard brushed. And the wrinkles that formed around his eyes made the man look wise. His dark red eyes gave his whole appearance misterious. The way he looks into the bellows camera made his eyes difficult to show what kind of emotion he was showing in the picture frame. But Shizuru knew what that look was.

She turned her gaze to the small child that rested on the womans knee. It was her when she was four. Her small face was beaming brightly at the camera, short wavey chestnut locked curled around the childs face and the huge doll crimson eyes. She wore a white tousle dress and her tiny shoes were black button ups.

Shizuru reaches up and glides her slim fingers along the faces of her parents. Oh how she misses them dearly. It has been almost seven years since the pass of her parents. That day was like a never ending nightmare to her. She remembers all the blood the spurted and splashed across the walls and floor. Their lifeless limbs and body twisted in a way a human body shouldn't.

Shizuru thought back upon that day. The day a ghoulish, dark shadow towered over her small body. The foul stench of air huffing past her face. The slightest smell was unbearable to exhale, as it was a rat soup or a gutted pig. How she remembered glancing up to the shadow, away from seeing her parents lifeless bodies, and seeing a pair of big, bright, purple eyes in the shadows of the room. It stays where it was and watches her with those devilish eyes, not once blinking.

The beast slowly peeked it's huge muzzled from within the shadows, showing it pulled back into a snarl, it's teeth was sharp like a butchers knife and saliva oozed between teeth and dripped onto the bloodied floor. The beasts gums shines in the full moon night as it halts from showing the rest of itself to the girl.

Shizuru's legs refused to move as she was forced to burn her crimson eyes into the larger beasts own. She felt like a small mouse, clutched between a cats paws. She dared not to make a sudden move as she kept staring into those huge, bright purple eyes.

 _"Please..."_

A low bloody gurgle came from the beasts throat before a huge, matted paw launched it's way at her. It's monterous claws clashes against her hip, a loud crack of bone was heard from her ears before she was lounged against the side of the room, hitting her head against a table. The books on the table shifted against the impact and scrolls of paper tumbled off and onto the floor. Shizuru lands onto the floor next to the table. Her eyes once more adjusting to the dark room and seeing those big, glowing eyes.

Before she could speak out for help, a candle stick lands next to her head. It's flame burned out and the remaining smoke soothed into the cold air.

The beast stays and watches her more, before it slowly lurks back into the dark shadows, it's glowing eyes fading away into the darkness.

 _"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"_ Shizuru was brought back into her thoughts as she heard a noise behind her. She stays where she was, she knew who the person was behind her. She didn't need to look as she kept her eyes glued onto the picture frame of her parents.

"Shizuru." A low hum was heard.

"Reito." Shizuru mimics back, in a small playfull tease. She lifts up the candle to her lips and lets out a small puff, setting it's flame into a dying light.

"You just won't give up, will you?" The man was tall and handsome. His charcoal hair sways in all directions from it's lack of grooming and brushing. His ash colored eyes focused on the girl infront of him.

"You know I cannot please unless I say goodnight to my parents." Shizuru says, as she placed the dead wick on a nearby low table she gripped both her wheels, but a movement behind her made her halt her actions.

"Allow me Shizuru, It will be faster and less stress on your body." Reito says as he grips the wheelchairs back handles, slowly swaying Shizuru back into the direction she came from.

"Reito makes me sound like I'm worthless to myself." Shizuru teases, a small thankful smile was all she could do.

"Don't start. You are the one that has a bad habit of moving out of bed in the middle of the night." He says. They approached a door, and into the dark room. Reito halts the wheelchair next to the cast-iron bed. It's floral dark red blankets hung low past the brass beams and the pillows were fluffed for comfortable sleep.

"Ara...It always makes me feel better to sleep when I say goodnight to them." Shizuru says as she braces her snow white hands onto the mans lean shoulders. She was lifted off her wheelchair and placed gently onto the bedding. The way her body melted into the mattress relaxed her thoughts and sleep finally calmed her nerves. Forgetting the night her parents were brutally murdered.

"I won't stop you from a daily routine Shizuru but let me remind you of the Grand Royal Ball for tomorrow's event? You must have much rest, it will be very exhausting." Reito pulls his large hands from under the girls body and straighten his spine.

 _"Oh yes..The Ball.."_ Shizuru thought to herself as her heavy lids closed her sight, preventing any light to pass the flesh.

"Thank you for reminding me Reito. But I'm always on time for such an event." She says as her voice becomes low.

Reito grips the dark blankets and snugged it around the womans form, making sure the cold nights air from seeping under the covers.

Reito turns and reaches for the lamp light that stands next to the bed.

"Dont." A soft whisper was heard from the bed. "You know I can't sleep with a light." Another whisper passed his ears.

With a small smile, Reito lowers his hand and begins to walk back to the open door. He places his large hand on the door frame and with one last glance to the girl, he closes the door.

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Shizuru felt useless the day she was paralyzed from that monsterous beast that had broken her spine that night her parents died. But as the Grand Ball has begun it's event, her eyes locked onto a woman that looked like a white knight. How will she approach this mysterious woman that has entered her mansion?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : White knight of Manchester**

 **...**

The sun begun to slowly descend past the high tops of the trees. It's illuminating shine rays through the branches and thick, mossy trunks of the forest trees.

The grass was wet from last nights heavy fog and rocks damp, slightly changing their color darker. The flowers withered and curled, as if to hide themselves from the creeping cold that is slowly blowing past the flourished forest.

The sounds of horses heavy hooves clamped and clicked onto the cobbled moss covered pathway. It's years of worn stone have cracked and broke, the foot steps of pedestrians and other animals.

A carriage was being pulled by the horses, their chains clinked together as they moved as one. The snorts and the flick of ears were heard from the horses as they trollop along the mossy cobble stone.

The carriage itself was painted black. The side doors and windows of the carriage cab was closed behind dark red fruffle curtains, hiding the people inside from the chilly air. It's four wheels were steel and the spindles in the middle held small, red gems.

"Oi!" The carriage dipped and swoon from the poorly condition road. "This cab is giving me a bad bruise on my ass." Natsuki says, as she gripped onto one of the side doors handle, trying to keep herself from toppling out from the carriage. The cousions were a dark crimson leather and the cab floor was black. Bits of dirt was spread and flatted on it.

"Screw you're ass, my stomach is about to explode." Nao was hunched, her arms wrapped around her waists as she closed her eyes, trying to focus the blackness behind her eye lids.

"You two, grow up and act like ladies, this only happens once in a life time." Mai was busying herself as she lifted up her hand and pulled back the red curtains with two slim fingers.

"It's not like we are going to stand out and dance. Besides I'm only here to help you set up the food and be off." Natsuki says. Her formal wear wasn't much her style. But since Mai was poking holes into her head about not coming into something fashionable then mind as well be dumped into a gutter.

She wore a white long sleeve shirt, the ends were slightly puffed and the cuffs were black. Her aristocrat vest was black and the collar of her white sleeve shirt was button down a bit, showing her porcelain skin. Her black pants hugged her legs well and the black boots reached up to her shins, the tips curled and pulled down to give them a more fitting look. Her heavy leather dress coat was in her lap, the carriage inside was hot enough.

"You never like to explore Natsuki, you really need to just get out there and have a bit of fun. Who knows? You could meet a handsome man." Mai says, her lips curved into a white smile.

A deep grunt. "Oh please Mai, you know I don't have time to date." Natsuki was right. Her work at the boiling industries have really stepped up, but it's pay was lacking.

"As if a guy can handle you. The last time you dated a guy you almost made him eat his own teeth." Nao snickered but immediately went back from her hunched position, one hand covering her mouth as the carriage swang in a slow motion, turning onto the road.

Nao's formal wear wasn't much different from Natsuki's. Her long sleeve shirt was black and her aristocrat vest was dark green. The tie that snugged around her collar was black and the trench coat she wore was heavy on her shoulders.

"Why shouln't I? He purposely went through my underwear and tried to explain that he lost his Monocle in there. Not to mention he walked in on me naked a couple of times." Natsuki lifted a booted foot, resting it on the other side of the leather cusions where Mai sat.

Mai's clothes were much more girly of course. Her frou frou dress was a nice shade of ash and the layers of truffled cloth bounced everytime the carriage moved. The neck choker she wore was black and a small pretty white gem was in the middle. Her black booted heels were laced and buttons up. The corset she wore underneath the dress game her form a nice shape. The ash gloves she wore were printed with flourish patterns and stopped ubove the elbows.

"You gave that poor guy a hard time Natsuki. He was really nice to you." Mai watched as Natsuki swung her boot from the seat, and cross at the knee. She made a face as if a child was sent to their room. Her chest heaved and arms crossed, her clutch on the side doors handle forgotten.

"Speaking of dating and all, how are you and Tate?" Natsuki lifted her face and side glanced out the window, watching the rays of the sun shine through the thick forest branches.

"We are doing pleasent. He sent me a letter the other day, letting me know when he will be done helping with the gardens."

"You two needed the space. You guys are glued to eachother like fucking conrete and bricks." Nao says, sighing happily that her stomach has given up on its task. She straightens her spine and licks her lips.

Mai's face felt hot and uncomfortable from Nao's words. "We are just close! And his smell is like a welcoming fire. So next time you two end up dating It won't be a surprise that I will be the one who says you guys are glued." She gave them both a wiggle of her brows and showed her white teeth.

Both Natsuki and Nao let out a scoffing. They turned their heads back out the windows.

The forest slowly becomes lighter and the thickness of trees and bushes undergrowth could be seen. A vast land of well trimmed grass was in view, bushes and shrubberies were well kept and the different color of flowers. Roses, Begonias, Bellflowers, Bluebells. Some of the flowers bloomed, showing all their beauty to the fallen sun, and others were curled, hiding behind shy petals from the cold air. Dogwood trees were grown up to their age, the bark was cracked and moss has invaded the stumps around them. Different type of trees were small and huge, trunks and branches reaching around as to find hold onto something from reaching the ground.

The carriages wheels has stopped its uncomfortable bumping and into a smoother ride. The sounds of crunching under the wheels has let them know that leaves are beginning to fall.

The horses hooves came to a slow stop. The heavy breathing from their notrils lets out a snort, their breath escaping into white air. They whipped their heads, trying to maintain the annoying hair that was hung over their eyes and nose. Ears flicked to the sounds of a clanking ahead.

The man that was sitting atop of the carriage, signals the other man behind a thick, dark gate. It was sealed from any intruders from getting inside. The sides were covers in heavy flourish greenery, ivy was snaked and linked around the thick gates bars. On the each side of the gate stood a pair of lions. Their iron sculptor was smooth and they stood proudly, as if they were guardians of this entrance. The exterior was gothic and gave a small eerie aura.

Natsuki pressed her slightly damaged cheek against the cool glass. The burn has settled down but the area was still red. She sees a well dress man on the other side of the gate. His formal wear behond theirs. His well groomed hair was tied back into a low ponytail. The ribbon he used was white and swayed behind him as he made his way to the side of the gate and began to turn a wheel.

The giant gate slowly opens, sliding past the brick mossy walls. The cab owner tips his high top hate at the man below and with the flick of his wrists, signled the horses to march. The long black strap gave a crack at the action.

The cairrage heaved back slightly and then forward. The people inside swayed at it's motion.

Past the other side of the gate and walls, the inside was much more spacious. the glistening of the grass was a healthy color and fountains of sculptor figures were displayed out, shrubs and flowers around their bottom base. The water flowing through some of the fountains were a soothing motions and streamed into a pool. The sound of the water dripping was like a small creak that flows into the forest.

The carriage rounded a much bigger fountain. It's huge round about structure was filled with water, and ontop of the dark water was huge lily pads. The yellow and pink flowers in the middle bloomed, giving the water fountain some color. In the middle of the found was a long colume, it's grey color has begun to fade from years of summer and winter. Ontop of the colume sits another lion. The water flowing from it's open mouth jetted and into the dark waters below.

The carriage comes to a full stop, and boomking of the horses hooves no longer range in Natsuki's ears and was pleased to know that they have finally arrived.

With a smooth motion of a hand, she turns the knob and was rewarded with a smell of wet grass and flowers. The air was chilly to her face but was glad to stretch her limbs out of the small cramped carriage.

Mai and Nao exits out of the other way. They too have the simular effect of the area.

"Jeez, Why does this person have to live to far out away from town?" Nao says as she glances up at the huge gothic mansion.

The mansion was colossal. It's well structor of cobble stone and dark bricks held the mansion in it's place. Different shapes and sizes were on the sides of the main building. Windows seals were pulls out and letting the slowly cold afternoons air inside. Inside of the windows some were dark and others were dimmed by lights. Around the mansion held more human structor. The beautiful chipped bodies were positioned along the railing of balconies and other opened spaced areas. They were man and woman, and some were, _demons_? The tops of the mansions each building area was pointed, and had sharp railing to prevent birds from ruining the ceilings.

The bottom of the mansion was a large flattened set of stairs. The cracks of the stairs were deathly long but kept the bricks from falling and crumbling into dust. The huge wide doors were firmly shut. The color was a ash purple and beside the doors entrance were two guarded men.

They had swords lanched at the hip and their tin covered bodies hide from within the platted gear. They stood stiff at their positions, not daring to move a muscle.

"Wow, I never knew this place could look enormous up close." Natsuki glances up at the mansion, eyes roaming and not missing a single spot. The mansion gave a eerie effect on them, as dark clouds slowly loomed over the tall building, signaling that rain will pour down soon.

The cab man stood where the carriage has settled and waited for the woman to grab their belongings. The horses bumped hips and rested one tip of their hooves on the stone floor, waiting to be put away and ready to eat dry hay.

Natsuki rounded behind the carriage and started to unclasp the leathers belts that held onto huge pots and cauldrons.

Mai signals Natsuki and Nao to help her with the barrels and wooden boxes that held the food inside them.

With a big heave, Natsuki swang a barrel over one shoulder. Nao grabbed two medium sized wooden boxes that held fresh vegetables. Mai as well picked two boxes.

Before they can even take one step, the huge doors to the from of the building slowly swang open, the groaning they made was loud and long. A well dress man came to view, as well as several other people that were possibly maids and butlers.

The tall handsome man had ash color hair and his perfect shaped face held a welcoming smile. His eyes twinckled in the rays of the sun. The man's long steps coming towards them.

"Please, allow my servants to handle you're gifts. They will know where to put everything." He says as he approaches and coming to a stop, a few feet away from them as he moved his forearms behind his back. His clothes were neatly tucked, not a single wrinckle was shown on his appeance. The black and red clothes he wore fitted his muscles perfectly. He wore a long sleeve shirt that was black and the aristocrat vest he wore was a dark crimson red. The tie around his neck was black and the pants were saggy but still hugged his hips. His slick, polished boots clicked with the piece of steel that was at the tips everytime he took a step.

"Oh, that's very kind of you!" Mai chirps at the man as a butler came to her side and gestured her to give him the boxes. The other maids and butlers took the rest of the remaing barrels and cauldrons.

"It's my pleasure. After all, a guess of Viola is a guest of mine." His smile was even perfect. It was like seeing a pot of gold.

"My name is Kenzaki Reito, It's a pleasure to have you all a guest of Viola mansion." He pulls his hands behind his back and pressed them on his sides, bowing his head slightly at the three woman.

"The pleasure is ours!" Mai says as she takes a hold of her long dress and bended her knees, giving a curtsy to the handsome man before them.

Nao bows in the same gesture as the man, not a ladylike welcome but still a thank you invintation.

Natsuki didn't move as she just stares at the man infront of her, her arms crossed above her breasts. Mai, noticing the rudeness of her friend, reaches and with a fast of her hand, she grips the back of Natsuki's neck and pushes it forward, letting Natsuki's head bend down and her hair casting around her face.

"Hey!" Natsuki growls as Mai brings her hand back and they straighten their backs. Natsuki lifts her hand and rubs the back of her neck, still feeling the death grip of her hand.

"Please follow me, I will lead you to where you can prepare the feast." Reito turns his body towards the open large doors and begins to take long steps.

Passing the large front doors, the inside of the mansion came into view. The vast foyer was a sight to see. The dark walls were illumenated and decorated. Candles and large lamp lights brang the area a comfortable atmosphere.

Large, long crimson rugs were places upon the polished dark wood. A large set of spiral stairs were on either side of the back of the foyer. The ceiling was high and bright, a large single chandelier with bright, dusted covered lights that gave off most of the illumination.

The walls had pictures along them of paintings, some of tea set collections. There were low side tables and each had double or a single chair tucked underneath. Upon the tables had white cloth to cover them, the designs were laced and had patterns.

Lit candles were on the tables, the wax slowing dripping down on the copper holder.

"This way to the kitchen, It's not a long walk." Reito continues his long strive. Heading towards a long hallway, the lights that hanged from the walls were dimly lit, the flames behind burned glass flicked at the movement of the people that walks by.

They turned around a corner and yet into another hallway but less shorter. The hallway had several closed doors, each handle had a decoration hanging from them. The door they were approaching was slightly open, light shone brightly past the beams of the door frames.

With a large hand upon the door knob, Reito pushes the door open. Inside was a large kitchen, the white porcelain floor was polished to give a glossy look and the a long table island was in the center of the kitchen. The top of the wooden table was also glossed in polish. Cabnets with glass held large amount of spices and sauce. The open pantry was wide and sacks of rice were placed in the corners. They found their belongings that they had that was strapped to the carriage inside the pantry, the cauldrons already rested upon a low furnace that was not yet lit.

"My goodness this is beautiful!" Mai was in awe at the sight before her. She never had dreamed to see such a huge kitchen and to cook in one. The tavern she owned wasn't compared to this. Infact, it made her kitchen look like a chickens pin.

"I'm very glad that you find this welcomg. Please enjoy everything you need to make our guests bellies happy." Reito bows once more and shuts the door behind him, leaving the three to think of what to do next. They still had many hours left before the Ball will begin, so cooking is a must first command.

"Well I hope you two are ready because I can't wait to try out these babies!" Mai walked around the island and bended down to touch the open ovens. The charcoal that was once wood has sunken down into a pile inside the ovens.

"Only you would have such high hopes for a task like this." Natsuki says as she too rounded the table, cupping her hands together and lacing her fingers she rests them ontop of the polished wood.

"The faster we get cooking the faster I can get back to work, so stop oggling and get going!" Natsuki bumps her booted foot under Mai behind, letting the orange hair girl leap up into a yelp.

Nao snickers at the scene and walks towards the pantry. "I never thought I would be here, the smell of this place is full of lavendar. Did anyone else noticed?" Nao hunches and grabs ahold a barrel that held the chopped onions she had wrestled with last night. Her eyes watering and her nose scrunched of the heavy stench of the raw onions.

"We have to start with the meats first Nao. If we cook the vegetables first they will go bad." Mai points to the boxes that held the butchery meat. The dried hay they used to prevent any germs onto the meats were poking out of the wooden slits of the boxes.

"Alright ladies, lets change into something more comfortable because it's going to be messy!" Mai pats both of the girls behinds, signaling them both to change before they could start.

 **...**

Behind two large closed doors, a bright light can be shown underneath the doors frame. A splashing sound was heard behind the doors and drips of water ticked onto the polished marbled stone.

Shizuru was relaxed into a mass bathtub. The oval shaped bathtub fitted her form perfectly and the cast iron feet at the bottom supported the tub from it's weight. Steam settled in the air from the hot water of the tub, the windows shut tight and small tousled curtains closed the slightest crack of sunlight. A side table was near the bathrub, an easy reach for Shizuru when she needs her oils and wash cloth. The bathrooms walls held many lights to brighten the room as if the sun was still out. The slight movement of her upper body casted a stream of hot water to pour onto the marbled floor, flowing downwards to the drain underneath the tub.

Shizuru let's out a small sigh as her thoughts invaded her head. She was anxious about tonight's event and was not feeling like showing. But it was her idea of communication to other people and to invite strangers in her home was silly. She never went past her gates of the mansion, and little went outside. Ever since her parents have died her uncle has purchased this mansion for her, to be away from the old home that her parents have brutally died in.

She liked the mansion. It was quiet and had many large windows to shine the dark exteriors. She stayed inside this mansion ever since she moved in, afraid of the outside world that she knew back in Kyoto. Manchester was gloomy and the never ending chilly fog made it worse.

Her only way around was to be pushed or managed herself. The mansion was installed with lifts for her to descend to top or bottom. The elevadors were useful and with a pull of the crank, the lift would do as her command. The hallways were wide enough for her to move around in, she can turn in a full circle without bumping her wheels against the walls.

"Miss Viola, are you ready to get out? You're dress is ready to be worn." One of her maids knocked on the door before letting herself in. The maids help Shizuru around to make sure she was settled into her wheelchair, not wanting the girl to stress her body from trying to do it on her own.

Shizuru hates the fact that she needs support to help her out of the bathtub and other activities. The last time she tried to hoist herself out of the bath her grip on the tubs side had slipped and she hit her lip against it, blood trickled down her chin.

With one last sigh, Shizuru bent her upper body and pulled the chains from under the water. The sounds of a gurling was heard as water flowed down the drain.

"Yes." Shizuru gripped onto the side of the tub, her upper arms strength lifting her bum off the bottom of the tub. The maid quickly took a hold of the wheelchair and placed it to the side of the tub. She hooked her arms under Shizuru's and gave her a countdown, ready to be lifted and into her seat.

The wheelchair was thin and it's lack of metal was poor. It was covered in thick leather and straps, supporting her handles and wheels. She uses this chair for her baths only. It's worn leather was tattered at the corners and the metal rusted.

With a big heave, Shizuru's wet bum came into contact with the chair, a cloth was settled upon it so the water wouldn't ruin anymore of the poor chairs condition.

The maid handed Shizuru a clean towel to dry herself off before the maid helped her put on a long cream gown.

Fully clothed, the maid opened the door once more and stepped aside for Shizuru to get through. She thank the maid and went off towrds her dressing room. She was on the second floor of the mansion where most of her activities were. Her schooling in one room and her playtime in the other. Most of her days now were drinking tea and playing the piano. She had a office to read books and write letters.

Shizuru entered the dressing room, the area was large and the rug below her hovered feet was soft under her wheels. The far left corner of the room had three large windows, the curtains closed for privacy. Beside the windows where two metal support poles. Shizuru used them to help her maids change her, giving the maids less hassle to deal with her.

Shizuru catches her maids fiddling and patting her dress that she will wear during the event. It was white as snow and layers of tousled floural patterns. The one piece dress was long and slim. Beside the dress was a couple of elbow high, thin clothed gloves. The thin thigh high stockings were also transparent, appealing to any mans eye. The ankle low shoes were also white, the bottom of the soles, a hint of cream.

"Miss Viola when you are ready, we will prepare the dress." One of the maids holding a box, jewelry inside.

"Yes, I am ready. Let us start." Shizuru pointing her wheelchair at the support poles. She pulled herself inbetween the poles and lifted both her hands. With both of her hands gripped onto each pole, she uses her upper body to lift.

One of the maids removed the wheelchair and replaced it with a more well done one. It's White steel wheels strode smoothly onto the rug and the spindles held a ruby gem. The rest of the chair was white and the cusion was dark red. The wood was thicker and polished, the steel covered handled where also white. The feet supporter was steel and had a cusion rest.

One other maid was behind Shizuru, giving her extra support to stand. Shizuru was a tall woman, the maids even find it difficult to help her stand. The laboring work was long, the finishing touches of her features were slow and steady. Her hair was lifted and curled, some strands hung loosely and others back into a bun. She wore small hair clipped jewelry in her hair, making it glint into the light. The jewelry she wore was gold and the gems were crimson.

"You look beautiful Miss Viola." The maids clasped their hands together infront of them, waiting for Shizuru's words.

"You made me beautiful, thank you ladies." Shizuru smiled into the long mirror. She was a eye catcher indeed. She moved her face to the side, her earings glinted.

With a clap of her gloved hands, the maids bowed and left, leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

 **...**

The enormous large round room was bright and alive. The large tall windows showed the nights dark skies. The rooms floor was white marble and polished. A large single red carpet was displayed out across the room. People of different countries entered the room and chatted with others they knew. The music of a live orchestra was played throughout the room, Violins in sync. Well dressed men and women scattered the room, little space was only near the walls or the covered polished tabled. Along the tables settles tons of silverware and plates, the guests awaiting for the food to be displayed.

"Wow look at all these losers, It's like looking at a funeral but better." Nao says as she peeks her head out from one of the doors. Mai rolls her eyes and pinches Nao's side, giving her a glare and a swat at the hand.

"You are here as well and dressed like one, so stop being such a negative bloat and get out there." Mai says.

"No way in hells bells!" nao shuts the door with a fast slam. "It smells too much in there, who knows how much poison I will be inhaling from those rich muttons."

With arms crossed and back pressed against the cool stone wall, Natsuki flicks her eyes to the door.

"nao's right, those people are trouble for us. We don't belong in there." With a tap of her finger, Natsuki turns her eyes to Mai. "And with our duties done, I'm outta here."

Natsuki shifts and pushes herself off the wall, she didn't get far to walk away before a hand grabbed the back of her vest.

"No, you two are going to go out there and talk, get to know people!" Mai brings the lithe woman by Nao and begun to push both of them against the door, gesturing them to open it and tumble out.

"This wasn't what I came here for! " Natsuki muffled as her face was pressed into Nao's shoulder. "I helped you now you help me!"

"I am helping you," Mai pushes a little harder. "By making you go out there and make friends!"

Nao, squished between the door and the two woman behind her, was enough for her to grip the handle. With one turn the door swung open and Natsuki and Nao toppled, The awkwardness of some eyes staring at them made them uncomfortable under their clothes.

Mai walks around the two, looking down at them and chuckled. "Looks like you guys already attracted some eyes."

Natsuki heaved herself up from the girl that was below her, smoothing out and patted her clothes, making sure no dirt had settled onto it.

"You just won't let me go will you?" Natsuki asked as she turns her glare to the orange hair woman.

Smiling and hands at the hips, Mai shakes her head with closed eyes. "You would be sulking in your bed by now, wishing you came."

Nao rose from her position, lifting a hand up to her head and rubbing the stinging area.

"Atleast we have a dog to follow around if we ever get lost." She stated by looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki urked and raised her fist to the red head. Anger swelling her chest like a puffed quail. "I'm no dog! You stupid Zounderkite!" Natsuki leans forward, looming over the red head, showing her tallness for dominance.

"Shut you're muzzle, Bootlicker!"

The two woman were in a fret and causing quite the commotion.

"Guys, settle down! You both are making a scene!" Mai whispers harshly.

Natsuki was about to swing a fist at the girl's nose, only to halt it halfway. Her arm stiffen and her body stood like the dead. Her emerald eyes staring past the red head, catching a door opening on the far end of the Ball room.

A beautiful woman wearing all white entered the room. Her hair was neatly done and the jewelry glittered from the lights. The loose strands of hair hung from the side of her face, the color was chestnut and shined. Her pale white skin was glowing and her face...

" _my God, those eyes..."_

Her eyes were crimson and held beauty. Her thick chestnut lashes fluttered with each blink. Her earrings swayed a bit at the motion she was being pushed. She was in a chair, It's porcelain polished wood was smooth. The dress she wore hugged her body like a second skin. Her cleavage poked from the dress teasingly, and her gloved hands were clasped onto her lap. The person behind her was Reito, the man who introduced himself earlier today. He carefully moved her about the room, stopping infront of people that has catched this beautiful girl's attention.

"Uh.." Nao looked at Natsuki's fist that was inches from her nose. She furrowed her brows and turned her gaze upon the girl infront of her. She wasn't looking at her at all but past over her head. With one quirked brow, Nao turned her head to the direction of whatever has catched her friends eyes.

With pulled back lips into a white toothy grin, Nao turns her attention back Natsuki.

"Did a certain kitten catch you're tongue, mutton?" Nao huffed out a chackle through closed teeth.

Natsuki blinked a couple of times, the burning in her eyes from lack of water with her stare at the woman in the huge, stuffed room. She drops her balled fist to her side and made a child like face.

"No one." Her husky voice in a low whisper.

 **...**

The nights event was going perfectly as planned. People were having a laugh with jokes and others tend to the feast that had displayed out on the long table. It's well cooked meats, vegetables and pastries were fading away as hungry bellies ate away.

The live orchestra was set into a slow hum, the instruments of violins and cellos sync into a rhythm. The people danced about the large area in the middle of the room, they cotillion.

Men's gloved hands were placed on the women's hip and their other, high at the face. They spinned and twirled. The dresses the woman wore flashed and swayed at their movements.

Shizuru was parked at one of the decorated tabled, the red fabric was silk and a oil lamp placed in the middle. The small flickering flame inside also danced to the rhythm of the music.

She watched the dancer move to the music. Their bodies swayed, casting dancing shadows everywhere onto the crimson rug.

"My, my, I haven't seen that type of smile since you finished a romance book." The voice was low. The table slightly shifted as Reito pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat on the cushioned seat.

Shizuru turns her head to the man, her hands came up from her lap and onto the table, lightly smoothing the silk under her gloved fingers.

"You caught me." She gives Reito a reminiscent smile. "And how are you doing? Find any woman to dance with?" Shizuru presses her elbow on the table, cupping under her chin for support. Her slim clothed fingers tapping against her skin.

"I have. But like every knight, meeting a princess must always say farewell." Reito props his large onto the table, lacing his gloved fingers together in a gentleman manner. "I must say, you don't seem to be very talkative, you doing well Shizuru?" Reito gived Shizuru a slight frown, worried for his friends uncomfortable state.

Shizuru hums and closed her thick chestnut lashes. She pokes the tip of her tongue out, licking her dry dark lipstick that was pasted onto her face from her make up. It gave her lips a wet glint and she brought both her hands back down onto her lap, both settled on each knee.

"I am being rather _rude_ for my guests." Shizuru points out.

"Yes, are _are_ being rude." A busty burst of a voice was heard behind her.

Shizuru snaps her eyes open and side glances to the voice. Her ear drums twitched at the sound of a familiar person.

Shizuru's dark lips quirked upwards into a fond smile, her head tilted slightly up at the woman beside her wheelchair.

"Ara, Haruka what a lovely sight to see. You indeed startled me." Shizuru as always, teased. Her gloved hand coming up to press onto her left breast bone.

"And you think _you_ didn't? You gave me a fright! "Haruka seated herself on the other side of the woman, pulling out the heavy wooden chair with one hand. "Why haven't you been writting to me?!" Haruka bellows at the girl, her arms crossed over her busty chest.

"Haruka must settle down before she begins to smoke up like a oven." Shizuru chortles.

The woman was Haruka Suzushiro, a big busty woman. Her hair was like a river of molten gold, the purple clasp pin that is holding as much of her thick hair from falling down. Strands of blonde framing either side of the woman's face. Her bangs were a chopped mess, and her eyebrows a tad bit bushy. Her golden lashes bloomed like a sunflower, and her eyes were a light lavender. Her creamy skin was mostly hiding behind a dark green truffled dress. Her cleavage a display to the people. Every muscle of her body could be seen with the slightest twitch or movement. And such a temper!

Shizuru bends her upper body, her full breasts press ontop of the table as she reaches out and pats the hard, muscled forearm of the blonde.

"Forgive my lack of communication Haruka, It seems that my mind has been in a series of thoughts." She re-tracked her hand back.

"Feh. You and you're weird thoughts! Just because you sent me a letter about this Ball doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Haruka wasn't a forgiving type, atleast not this second.

"But I am very glad you came." Shizuru gives her a loving smile, her eyes showing some happiness.

"I only came to check on you!" She gives her a roar. Her large mouth showing white teeth.

"I am thankful that I have such caring friends." Shizuru chuckled behind one of her gloved hands. Her eyes once again, hiding behind lashes.

Shizuru opened her eyes and with a swift glance to her right, she saw the color of cobalt. She furrowed her brows as people across the room were blocking her view at the color. The people began to slowly move out of her sight, one by one each person walks off.

 _thump_.

Shizuru's heart beat made a leap. It's booming rammed against her ribcage as if it was trying to escape from a monster inside. Her breath hitched and swallowed down to where her stomach felt like it was empty. Her adrenaline shooted like lightening through her veins. She swore she could have felt her foot twitch.

There, at the far distance across the room was a woman with long cobalt hair. Her bangs swifted to one side and the other tucked behind a small, pearl ear. The tips were slightly red, possibly from the heat of the room. Her attire wasn't lady-like but she was dashing. And for a split second, those eyes peered up to meet hers.

 _Thump._

 _"Such eyes..._ " Shizuru thought as her heart pounded into a frenzy. Those eyes were of emerald, brightening the whole room and glinted. _"What's going on?"_

Shizuru felt like she hasn't breathed ever since she caught this creature into her sights. The way her body felt didn't seem normal at all and the annoying pounding of her heart started to set a fast rhythm into her ear drums. The loud liquid of her blood was running like a roaring waterfall.

"Shizuru?" A large hand pulled her from her thoughts as she glances down at the fingers that soothed her shoulders.

"A-Ah. Reito. Pardon my manners." Shizuru brings up her smaller hand and gives the man a small pat on his.

She took another glance towards that figure, but it has vanished.

 **...**

Natsuki heaved out in a hurry, away and out of the hot room of people's sweat. She huffed out white air from her lungs, the cold night's air prickled her skin.

" _What just happened?"_ Natsuki thought to herself. The gears in her brain stopped working once she had locked eyes with that woman.

She stood there like a child caught with a hand in a cookie jar. Her feet nailed down onto the marbled floor where she was sampling whine and teas. She felt her body began to sweat and her knees quivered. Those blood red eyes never blinked as they kept curiously looking into her own. Natsuki's chest felt tight into her vest and the coat felt heavy on her shoulders. She was lucky to slip away into the balchony once the woman's eyes were torn away from hers and focused on the man known as Reito.

"Fucking calm down in there!" Natsuki patted furiously at her chest, as if she was choking onto a piece of shrimp.

She let's out a long low sigh and stopped her actions. She placed both her elbows onto the railing of the balchony, the cool metal creeping into her clothes.

 _"Why did that girl give me such an affect?"_

Natsuki has felt something like this before in her younger ages but the difference was stronger. Her body was in a shock of excitement.

A chilly breeze whizzed by, making her hair slightly sway to the side of her back and onto one shoulder. She looked down from the balchony, watching the trees leaves flicker from the wind.

She hung her head low and closed her eyes, an uncomfortable frown formed on her face as she kept thinking back on that little incident.

"My, my, what troubles a little bird out in this time of night?" The voice behind her sounded like melted oozing honey.

Natsuki's spine straightened up in a fast motion, her body stiff in it's place from that voice. She blinked a couple of times and slowly turned her head to the sound.

 _Oh God._

It was _her_. The same woman that made her feel like a trapped rat in a snakes clutched squeeze.

"I-I was," Natsuki stared at the woman infront of her, a few feet away but enough to make her feel caged. "Just getting some air." _What kind of excuse was that?_ She slapped herself.

Shizuru let's out a small chortled giggle.

 _The laugh she makes even sounds like church bells_.

"I believe we haven't met?" Her thick rich kyoto accent gave Natsuki's back a pinch. "My name is Viola Shizuru, but please call me _Shizuru_." With an extended slim hand out for a shake, Shizuru gave the girl a sweet smile.

"I-I'm Natsuki. Kruger Natsuki." Natsuki felt like her arm was being crushed by a steam train, but with a slow extend of her own hand, she cups the dainty gloved hand. It was hot under her palm and the fabric was smooth to the touch.

They retracted their hands and both felt into an awkward silence. Both of them stuck in thought as to what to say next. The illuminating lights from inside the Ball room made it's way onto the balchony, casting their shadows. The tree's leaves out in the distance ruffled, sending dried dead leaves riding the cold air.

"So Miss Kruger-"

"Natsuki."

Shizuru's lips slightly parted as she was going to finish the rest of her sentence, but closed them into a small playful grin.

"Natsuki." Shizuru says in a soft low silk accent, practicing the name on her tongue.

"What has brought _Natsuki_ here? Does she have someone with her to this pleasent event?"

Natsuki fiddled with her thumbs and clasped them behind her lower back, gripping one of her wrists.

"Ah actually, I was here to help with the feast that Mai brought here."

"Ara, you are here with Mai?" Shizuru's fingertips began to feel numb, the cold biting through her white transparent gloves. She curled them into her palms, hoping to warm up the blood loss.

"Well she actually forcefully dragged me here." Natsuki let go of her wrist and brought up her naked hand to the back of her head, running her fingers through silken raven hair.

"She needed the extra help so..."

Shizuru smiled up at the woman and closed her eyes. She reopened them to look at the girl and with cold fingers, she softly placed her hands on either side of her wheelchair. She looked like a queen sitting in her throne.

"I see, so that is how you snuck in here. Does Natsuki like doing such rebellion actions?"

Natsuki's hand halted at her head and with a click of her thich leather boots, both her arms hit her sides painfully and she bowed.

"S-Sorry! I was going to leave, b-but-" Natsuki was stopped as her ears picked up the sound of a wheel. Her emerald eyes pasted to the balchonies floor, but a pair of dainty, white laced shoes came into her view. They slightly hovered off the floor do to the wheelchairs height and with a small tilt of the head, Natsuki's eyes were face to face with the red ones.

"What happened to you're cheek?" Shizuru let's out a small whisper to the girl, her poster still bent from her apologetic intrusion.

Natsuki felt her face swell and steam, she hastily jumped back as she felt Shizuru's soft gloved hand come to contact of the small burn on her cheek.

"It's nothing! Just a small burn." Natsuki's face was a deep red, cupping her own reddened cheek.

Shizuru covers her mouth with her hand and gave a small chirp.

"Yes Natsuki, I notice it was a burn, but I asked what _happened_?"

Natsuki gave the girl a small gruff and crossed her arms. Her blush was like seeing a blooming rose to Shizuru's eyes.

"Do you always like to be so close up and personally to all you're guests?" Natsuki asked and turned her head sharply, her lower lip casting over her upper one, making her look like a pouting child.

"No, I don't go close to my guests unless something has _caught_ my eye." Her thick accent made the word sound so naughty. Natsuki fumed, the white air escaping through her nose like a mad bull.

"Well there's nothing to see here." Natsuki tapped the bottom of her boot to the ground, It's heavy clanking incontact.

Shizuru stiffled another giggle at this curious girl's actions. How could Shizuru not know who this girl was? Manchester was a big city indeed and the lack of her getting out of the mansion took some time.

"Well I can see a painful wound on Natsuki's poor face if she doesn't let me tend to it."

Natsuki gave the girl a sluggish glare, her frown as low as it can be. She felt her dark eye brow twitch at the girl's smiling face.

"It's better then it was last night, the pain is already gone." Natsuki pressed her lower back to the metal railing, leaning away from the girl that has slightly closed the distance.

"I won't keep asking, but I tend to worry for my guests." Shizuru also leaned back against the soft cushion of her wheelchair.

"I'm an intruder remember? Not a guest." A grunt from the husky voice.

Shizuru's smile formed a small frown, kicking herself for saying such a fowl word to a beautiful woman.

Shizuru looked down at her polished porcelain wood handles and smoothingly ran her clothed hand over it.

"Natsuki must forgive my mistake, she has helped a lot and make a delicacy feast for hungry people. Therefore, she is a guest." Shizuru hoped her words rewinded the cogs inside the blunette's head.

Natsuki felt her face grow hot again. She pushed herself off the railing, arms still crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Was better then going back to a mess my stupid work mates did."

"And what work has made such a mess?" Shizuru's curiosity grew more onto this girl.

"I work for engineering. So I fix broken junk." Natsuki puts her chilly hands into her dress coat, twiddling her fingers inside and pulling on loose lint.

"Ah, so you're a handy woman? I could use one of those around the mansion." Shizuru's eyes brightened up as she watched Natsuki's face lift and into a dumbfolded look.

Natsuki's work was a low budget run down but it was the most coin she can get. She wasn't good at anything else besides fixing things. Her father was the same way and owned part of the steam industry. He lived in Japan and Natsuki refused to stay, Her father drinking every night when he comes home and always giving her a hassle about money and rent.

She ended up making enough to live in Manchester, where she found a help wanted sign at the building. The boilers room wasn't a easy job and tinkering with portabel steam child's toys was slow.

"Are...You offering me a job?"

Shizuru smiled up to the girl, her eyes shinning with glee.

"Of course. Like I said, I could use a _handy_ woman around this place. And I will pay handsomely with you're work."

Natsuki's chest fluttered, as if a swarm of birds escaped their caged.

"That...I'll think about it." She didn't want to show too much appreciation from the girl's offer.

"Then I will wait for Natsuki to give me an answer. Until then I must attend back to my table, a couple of my guests are waiting for me." Shizuru places her hands on either side of her wheelchair and turned them to the side, signaling them back to where she strode in.

"Ah-wait,"

Shizuru halted her actions and turned her head back to the girl.

"U-uhm...Thanks." Natsuki drops her eyes to the floor, the feeling of a hotness on her face once again.

Shizuru smiles and nodded at the woman. She returns back to her actions and began to strode her way back to her friends.

 _"No, thank you Natsuki."_

...

 **Chapter 2: Tea and Biscuits.**

 _the day was cloudless and the sun was shining down all it's glory to the land. The smell of the remaining raid lingered in the air and Shizuru sat at a white rusted metal table that was in her back garden. The smell of spice warmed her nose and the slightest sip stimulated her senses._


	3. Chapter 3

...

 **Chapter 2: Tea and Biscuits.**

It was a beaufitul day in Manchester. The heavy rain past and white broken clouds hovered over the town. The gutters and the uneven roads held puddles. Stray cats and dogs drank from the free water and scurried off when people walked by the shops. All shops were of clothes and antiques, butchery meats and fresh fish. The small markets parked on the side of the road and the people attending them trying to give attention as they waved whatever they were selling. The loud noises of people chattering away and the heavy clicks of horses hooves clampered onto the cobbled streets. Cab carriages took their turns when turning or stopping as padestrians walked by.

The beautiful sunny day curtainly has made the town more lively and the pesky ravens had flocked off into the thick forest.

"Kruger! Stop sight-seeing and get work'n!" A sweaty man was leaning his head out of a third floor window, watching the girl below halt her work on a broken carousel music box.

 _So much for a beautiful day._

Natsuki bent her head up at the man where she was hunchd down onto the floor. "Relax up there, I'm gett'n to it." She grumbled and went back to the Godly annoying broken kids toy.

It's lack of gears missing and the parts she needed wasn't in stock. She had to hold this one on the line before ringing in the customers. She picked up the carousel and put it back into the small box it was shipped in. With a tool box in one hand and a craftsman belt around her waist. She was fiddling aroud with all the damaged machinery in the back of the building where they toss all the junk that needed to be fixed. Broken carriages were parked on the sides and stacks of unforgotten metal pipes scattered on the other.

"Tch, This is no good. All this shit will rust away if I don't find any parts." She was talking out loud when her ears twitched at the sound of a whistle.

Natsuki turns her direction to the noise. There were four men walking back into the building, signaling the people with a wave of their hands. They took ahold of ropes and heaved, pulling on whatever that was heavy for them to bring in the back of the building.

It came into view. A huge covered machine was settled ontop of flat wooden beams and small wheels to help it move through the mudd.

"Oi now, help us out here Kruger!" One of the four men said, his voice gruffed from exhaustion from pulling onto the ropes.

Natsuki placed down her tool box and made her way to them, not looking away from whatever is hiding under the fabric. She grapped ahold of the rope at the end and helped heaved the machine further back into the alley. With one final pull, they managed the small wooden dolly in it's place.

"What's this?" Natsuki says and watches the men reach under the cloth, gripping onto the metal bar handles.

"You can find out if you just help placing this thing on the ground." One of the larger men says to the girl, his wild thick beard and hairy chest puffed as he began to lift.

Natsuki stumbles to help and also reached under the fabric. Her gloved hands gripping a handle and with a count down they heaved the heavy machine. Their knees bent and took small baby steps, heaving the heavy machine off the dolly and settled onto the cobbled floor.

Natsuki was holding in her breath from lifting the machine, not wanting to lose her grip onto the handle with both her hands. She lets out all the air in her lungs and gave a heavy breath.

The four men walked back inside of the building before one of them turned their head and gave Natsuki a wide grin. "She's all yours Kruger." And then shutted the rusty door.

Natsuki watched the men dissapear from her sight before excittingly grabbing the fabric. She gave it a hard yank and the cloth piled on the floor, forgotten.

It revealed a portable steam engine. The brass colored machine shined like a new shoe and it's copper pipes bended and swurved. It's small train like structor was as big as a horse. A metal wheel was in the middle, being surrounded by small and large cogs and crankshafts. A long tall brass bar was at the end, it's top open for the steam to come out from, but there was no steam. The front wheels were much larger then the back wheels and the front of the engine had a closed gate, meaning that is where coal should be put in.

"Wow, this is beautiful. But, what's wrong with it?" Natsuki rounded the machine, her hands on her hips and inspecting what could be the problem. She stops at the side of the machine and gave it a tap with her knuckle.

 _empty_.

Natsuki's eye brows furrowed from confusion. She hasn't worked on anything like this, so what is she suppose to do?

She bent down on her toes, looking at the machine more closely, the rims of the wheels were fine, the spindles aren't cracked. She lifted up and popped open the top of the portable engines cage. Tilting her head to look up and down and around inside to see if there was a pipe wedged anywhere. She closed the gate and looked up at the brass pipe.

"Hrn...Maybe something is stuck inside there?" She looked around for something to stand on so she can reach the top of the steam pipe.

Her eyes settled onto a barrel and made her way to it. Gripping the sides she heaved the barrel and placed it against the back of the machine. She climbed ontop of the barrel like a small child and got onto her tippy-toes. Her gloved hand ontop of the brasses top and yanked, but nothing happened.

Giving a annoying look she pulled harder. Still nothing, not even a movement.

"So you want to be a hard ass eh?" Natsuki says to the brass top and brang up her other glave. She curled her fingers under the top and pulled harder. It's top holding tightly in place.

"W-why! Won't! You-!" With one last yank the top finally popped open. "Aha-!" Natsuki couldnt finish her victory before a heavy cloud of black smog blew in her face.

"Bleh! Ack!" She coughed loudly into her arm, her eyes tightly shut.

A sound of a guffaw laughter was heard. Natsuki whipped her head and say Nao, sitting ontop of the sturdy wood beams of a fence, looking like a stray cat.

"Oh how I wish I could take a picture!" Nao continues her fit of laughter.

Natsuki hissed and marched her way to the girl, taking off her gloves and rolling up one of her sleeves. "I can take a picture for you with my fist in your skull!" Natsuki's face was blackened, her bright green eyes making them more pop. She made a snarl to the girl ontop of the fence, but Nao wisely stayed where she was.

"Hey now relax, I only came by to sneak a peek." Nao glances her eyes away down from the girl and onto the engine. "Got any idea why that is here?" She points.

Natsuki looked away from Nao and back at the machine, her arms crossing together and giving a gruff. "Don't know. I would like to speak to the owner about it, I highly doubt I even got the parts to replace what's inside."

Nao positioned her feet infront of her and leaps off, her poorly tattered boots clamping onto the cobbled floor. "You think the owner is planning on doing something bad with this?" Nao gested, and walked to the machine.

"If that were the case I'd gladly stick a small bomb under it and blow it up." Natsuki stood beside Nao and gave the machine a small tap of the tip of her boot.

"Sheesh, what a big piece of junk. Smell like heavy soot." Nao pinched her nose as she spoke.

"That junk of soot does have feelings you know." A Low voice was heard behind them and they both jumped. Both of them cranking their heads to the voice.

"Oh great, It's the pretty boy." Nao says in a murmered whisper to Natsuki.

Reito let's out a booming laugh as he walks over to the two woman. He was wearing a heavy trench coat under his black clothes, a small black bowtie onto his collar. The high top hat he wore rested and fitted snuggily onto his head.

He tips his hat at the girls and gave them a slight bow. "I brought that here for a small fix. It hasn't been starting since a couple of days ago."

"This is yours?" Natsuki looked at the well dressed man, her emerald eyes glanced at a pocket watch that glinted in the sun light.

"Indeed it is. But I was also sent here to find you." He looks at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at Reito with confusion. "Well you found me, so now you can go." She gave him a wave of her hand and turned to the machine, picking up her tool box and picking out a small wrench.

"Yes I have and now I can let Shizuru know that this is the place you work at. It took us a but to find but this area of town was small enough to see the sign." Reito brightens his smile as Natsuki stumbled at the word _Shizuru_ past his lips.

 _"She is here? Now?!"_

Natsuki held her tool box tighter in her grip, the face she made was unpleasant and her wide eyes blinked. "Yo-You can't just walk back here and think I have the time to chat!" Natsuki howled at the tall man.

"How about _riding_ in?" A sweet accent popped through Natsuki's ear. She imediantly clapped both her arms to her sides, straightening her back up and giving her spine a small crack as well as her boots clinked together, her lips shut tightly, preventing any words passing.

Nao wasn't startled or had any effect on the woman but she still gave the girl a look before turning her attention back to Natsuki. A hand covering her smuggish smirk.

"Looks like you're little kitten found it's way around town." Nao watched Natsuki lifting a fist, her eyes glaring into her own.

"Nao! shut up!" The two managed to have a small wrestle before Shizuru stopped at Reito's side and watched. Her hands lifted off the side of her wheelchair and into her lap.

"Shizuru," Reito says in a smooth voice and looks down at the girl beside him. "I thought you were going to wait inside the carriage." His poster clean, a genltmen as always infront of his dear friend.

"I got a little impatient," She kept her eyes on the two girls, still at their little cat fight. "And I thought I would look around the area since this is my first time around here." She watched Natsuki snatch the hat ontop of Nao's head and covered her face with it, trying to suficate her.

"I never thought I could get free entertainment at such a place." Shizuru holds up a hand and gives a small giggle, breaking Natsuki and Nao's childish fight. They both hudled away from eachother and stood.

"Why are you all at my work? Can't you see I have to fix this guys," She points a gloved finger at Reito's direction. "Stupid steam train."

Shizuru saw Natsuki's whole face in view, trying hard not to bellow out a histaricle laugh she tries with all her strength to hold in the bubbling air thats swelling up in her throat, She closed her eyes but with a small glance up to her face again Shizuru fails.

Everyone's confusion turned to see what has gotten the girls unstoppable laughing fit.

"P-Pardon me but," Shizuru's laughter has died down to small giggles behind her hands, glancing up to Natsuki's face which was still thickly covered in black smog the steam engine has done earlier. "I don't think you are Natsuki."

Natsuki's smoked covered face lifted a brow, confused at the girl words. She points to herself and gives Shizuru a grumpy look. "Yes, I am Natsuki. We met a week ago."

Shizuru's smile couldn't stop from letting out another laugh. "Oh, But you see, the Natsuki I knew back in my mansion wasn't wearing a mask." Natsuki kept where she was, still confused at the girl infront of her.

"Here, allow me to help you." With both hands grasping her wheels, she pushes forwards. Natsuki watches her like a hawk, her eyes watched every detail of the girl. The way her arms flexed as she pushed, the way her hair swayed when she bends her back a little, the dress she wore fitted her form, clinging every curve until it hits at the pelvis. The frou frou ends bouncing and the small patterns cut shapes had small red laced bows on the end. Her white sun hat blocking the sun from burning her beautiful face.

As Shizuru came to a stop right at the girl's feet, she raised and reaches up to Natsuki's direction. With a light press to her nose Shizuru looked into emerald eyes, seeing anxiety in them at her actions. She gave the small nose a little downwards flick and showed it to Natsuki. Her blacked finger waving a little at her and giving her a pleasing smile.

Natsuki's eyes widened, seeing the color on that small lithe finger that just touched her nose, the tingling feeling still lingered.

"O-Ack!" Natsuki grabed her cloth from her back pocket and cleaned off the black smog on her face. Pressing the cloth hard into her face, not wanting to see the reaction the girl infront of her at her mistaken presence.

"What has happened to Natsuki's face to make it such a mess." Shizuru's throat gives a humming chortle, watching Natsuki's action was very unusual. She hasn't seen such an animated person.

With a cloth still tightly pressed to her face, hiding the embarressement behind it she points at the direction to the portable steam engine. "That's you're case." Her voice was muffled into the cloth, not wanting to remove it until the girl infront of her goes away.

"Ah? Natsuki points but I do not understand?" There was a tease in her accent. Her voice filled with amusement. Natsuki grumbles and lowers the cloth, only to peek down at the girl. Shizuru's head was slightly tilted to the side, her eyes looking up at emerald and a small finger was placed on her chin, giving her the innocent child look.

Natsuki, seeing the sight the girl was giving, could feel steam fumed from her ears and mouth. She tightly shuts her eyes, not wanting to see those red eyes and clutched the cloth into a balled fist. She threw it hard onto the floor and pointed again at the machine, not opening her eyes. "That piece of shit did it!" Her voice howled.

"Now, now Natsuki," Shizuru gives another soft chuckle before she adjusted her wheels and strode to the machine."Let's not use such words for a poor machine." She pulls up to the side of the engine and gave it a loving pat."We use this to help around the mansion. We don't want our horses to exhaust themselves."

Natsuki watches Shizuru's movement. The way she strode in her chair was like being in the presence of a queen. The wheel chair she was using wasn't as fancy as the one a week ago where she attended the Ball. This one was smaller, a light weight and easy to reach around in whenever or where ever she needed to be. It's small steel bars was covered in support cushions for her elbows to rest on, the color was deep scarlete. The back side was like brand new dark polished mahogany and the wheels spindles held no fashion.

"Can't you just order a new one? I'm sure I don't have any parts for it. As you know this place isn't a high profit." Natsuki gestures.

"We would if we could but this is a family heirloom. It's hard work pays off like no other." Reito cuts in, he knows Shizuru doesn't have a slight clue about machinery or power. Her knowledge was high among most people, but sometimes it held no gears inside when she is talking about machines.

"Well you mind as well take it back and order some parts you know you can get cause I can't do anything about it." Natsuki crosses her arms in a rude manor and walked over to a small washbin. Taking off her gloves as she scoops up a puddle of the cold water into her palms and splashed it onto her face, cleaning off the remaining soot.

"Actually we brought it in to have an excuse to see you." Shizuru removes her hand from the cold machine's back, turning her wheels to face the girl. Natsuki lifted her head, confusion settling in.

"To uh...see me? Why?" Natsuki finished her wet face by drying it with her long shirt.

Shizuru couldn't help but give the girl a loving smile and slowly strode her way towards her, carefully avoiding any stone that will tip her wheels. She came to a slow stop, a few steps away from Natsuki and once again placed her hands back on her lap.

"I was wanting to know about my offer to you from a week ago?" Shizuru leans her back against the scarlet cusion. Her eyes never leaving the other girls.

"Oh. Uhn..." Natsuki couldn't be honest, she had forgotten the offer that night when she finally reached home, her freezing body wanting a hot bath as soon as possible. Her mind erased from the relaxation of the hot water that soothed over her body. "I was still thinking about it."

" _Was?"_ Shizuru's voice seemed a little down at Natsuki's words. "Do you not like my offer?"

Natsuki brought both her hands up and giving a panicked wave, shaking her head at the same time."No, no! I meant that I would like the job, but," Natsuki placed her hands to her sides, lightly picking at her baggy work pants."I don't really know how I would get there, It's a long way walk." She says, as she keeps picking and plucking her pants, anyway to find a distraction from looking to those blood eyes.

"Oh if it's a distance problem for Natsuki, please allow me to always send you a cab of my own to pick you up." Shizuru see's Natsuki's eyes flicker to hers, seeing a bright glint to them.

"Ah no! No, no that will be too much! And I don't think I can handle another ride from last weeks," Natsuki mumbled, her bum felt like it was still bruised."Adventures." She finishes.

Shizuru lets out a guffaw laugh. She reaches for the girl's hands, cupping one of the girl's hands trapped inbetween her own and slowly gives it a tug. "Then I will lend you one of my horses,"Shizuru looks up at Natsuki's slightly pink face, the action of touching the others hand without a glove this time, naked into her own soft hands. Shizuru's eyes softened and her smile now a downward pout.

"Please Natsuki? Oh please, I really need the extra support." Shizuru gave the hand a small squeeze.

Natsuki watches her hand being engulfed in the other girl's, the feeling of softness pressing into her skin felt like her hand was melting. Her face slightly redened as she gazed into the wine colored eyes. She gulps down the lump that has been stuck ever since she watched Shizuru strode up to her in a way, like a small stray kitten asking for goat milk. Her head felt fuzzy and her eyes felt dry from the suns rays. Natsuki couldn't help but give the girl a small nod of agreement and before she could pull her hand away, Shizuru gave her a chirping cheer and pressed her caged hand against her cheek. It was like a marshmellow and the powder she used to apply was smooth.

"Oh thank you Natsuki! I promise I will pay you well." Shizuru gave the stiff hand one more squeeze before she let it loose. "As a reward for the offer I'll invite you over to tea and brunch?"

Natsuki didn't know how to act, this girl was so different from any other girl she met. All Natsuki could do was give Shizuru a small grin and a nod. "Sure, let me punch out my shift, I'll have to deal with my boss once he returns back in Manchester."

"Of course, we will wait for you at the carriage." Shizuru strodes past Natsuki and gestures Reito to follow her back to their ride.

Once out of sight, Natsuki looks at Nao. "I have a feeling I won't be back until later tonight. You think Mai will have her place open?" She asked the red head.

Nao shook her head and began to walk to the fence she was perched on earlier. "Doubt it, that night was only a rare occasion when she found out about the event. But since you're hands are full, I'm off to do my own things." Nao gives herself a light jump and grips the fence, launching herself up and sat on the beams she gives Natsuki one last look. "Goodluck." And was gone into the dark alley.

 **...**

Reito helps Shizuru into the white carriage, and straps her wheelchair onto the back. Once the wheelchair was strapped securely he walked back over to the side of the carriage, poking his head head.

"Shizuru I have to run arrends in the town, you and Natsuki go on without me." Reito watches Shizuru give a small smile.

"Ah, is Reito just being nice for me to have some alone time with my new client?" She grabs a hold of his chin and gives it a playful tug.

Reito lets out a low chuckle at the girl's child actions, his small stubs on his chin scratching under Shizuru's fingers. "About that," With a large hand softly gripping her wrist he pulled her hand away from his face."Once you and her arrive at the mansion, do not let her out of you're sight." This time he gave her a serious look.

Shizuru felt his palm giving a small squeeze after his words. Her own smile fading and forming a stern look at him. Both their eyes pierced in one another. Shizuru knew what Reito was talking about. The secrets that are in the mansion's caverns held many surprises. Very deep, dark, surprises...

"You know I'm no fool to bring someone into my home and let them loose like a hungry rat." Shizuru flicks her hand out of Reito's larger ones, bring them unto her lap."Besides, I think this girl knows not to peek her nose into trouble." thick chestnut lashes closed behind bleed colored eyes. It was a serious problem to invite this girl, but with her trusting maids and butlers at hand, she won't be a pest to lurk into unescessary closed doors.

"I'm not saying you're a fool Shizuru, But if she _does_ find out she can run and you-"

"stop."

Reito halted his words. Her word was like a sword stabbing his gut, It's harsh whisper a slash to his throat.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, that was-"

"Let's drop this silly subject shall we? Our guest is heading this way." She lifted her lashes and took a quick glance to the approaching raven haired girl. Reito only gives her a small nod and pulled his head out from the carriage, turning towards the girl.

"So are we doing any pit stops?" Natsuki says as she was close enough for both of them to hear her.

"Ah, no Miss Kuga that will be my job. You and Shizuru will be off." Reito moves to the side, giving Natsuki room to step herself inside. He slightly bent and gestures his hand towards the carriage.

Natsuki rolls her eyes at the mans gentleman manners, feeling a little sick of seeing such a display. She gives a huff and hops into the carriage, it lightly dips as extra weight was hauled inside. Once she was settled inside, Reito shuts the carriage door and signals the cab rider to move. A crack of a whip and the sound of horses hooves clanked against the streets floor. The carriage sways at the motion and begins to make it's way to the mansion. The ride wasn't going to be short Natsuki knew, only one horse was strapped and moving the carriage.

Natsuki didn't bother to show any lady-like posture as she props a booted foot on the other side of the cushion for the extra comfort and her arms crossed infront of her chest. She was too nervous to look at the girl infront of her. She could feel those deep scarlete eyes watching her.

With a small cough Natsuki peered up at the sound from the other girl. _She was staring indeed._

"I assume Nastuki is excited about this whole situation?" Shizuru says, her white sun hat tipped a little at the carriages motion and her dress was lightly touching Natsuki's pant leg.

"I wouldn't say excited." Natsuki leans back on the gold colored cushions inside the cab. "But I am curious to know what sort of work I will be doing."

Shizuru didn't say anything at first. She moved her eyes to the covered window inside the cab, the floral curtains where transparent, giving the cab inside a warming light from the suns rays. She brought up her hand and with two slim fingers she draws the curtain back to watch what is passing by from their journey. She smiles at a scene of a small boy, waving a stack infront of a dirty ruffled dog, wanting the stick badly as it's tail was waving in a happy flap.

"We will discuss this conversation once we arrive back to the mansion. But for now I would like to know Natsuki a little more." Shizuru tugs back the curtain from it's regular position, while she turns her head to the girl on the other side of the seat. "Where you born here?"

Natsuki kept her stare on the girl, her gentle actions of everything she does was so fragile. "No, I was born in Japan but since my father is an ass I made enough money to move here when I was fourteen." The raven haired girl looked at the covered window, still feeling slightly uncomfortable looking into the eyes of the girl.

"Ah my, my, such a young age to make her own disiciouns. Has you're father tried to bring you back?" Shizuru asked. Curious to know everything.

"No, infact he was happy that I left. Saved his ass money for his greed of alcohol." Natsuki tightens her palms a bit under her forearms. Remembering him drowning in his death or whiskey and scotch, the smell still lingered in her nostrils.

"And you're mother?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru for a moment before glancing her eyes to the side. "She died giving birth to me." Natsuki shifted uncomfortably at the word _mother_. She never got to know what she was like to Natsuki, not knowing how she acts or having the warmth of a mother's arms, Not even a smell of a mother could bring her to know what it felt like to have a mom.

Shizuru's curious smile turned down into a grin. She reaches up both her hands and took off her sun hat, Placing it onto her lap in a apologetic gesture. "I'm very sorry. Pardon my rudeness." Shizuru wanted to kick herself but how could she have known? Curiosity will always bring grief to others.

"It's alright, the only thing I know about my mother is I look just like her, my father would say that to me sometimes." Shizuru looks down at her hat upon her lap, her slim fingers smoothing the fabric.

"Well, She was a beautiful woman if she looks like Natsuki." Head lifting up to take a small peek at the raven hair girl, she was rewarded with a flushed face. _Indeed a cute face it was._

Natsuki spurts at the words from the other girl, uncrossing her arms and gripping the seats cusions tightly. "Enough of me! What about you? Do you're parents live in a bigger mansion or something?"

Shizuru gave the girl a small chuckle, the sounds of bells hitting Natsuki's ears once more. "No, they do not live with me." Shizuru closed her eyes behind thick lashes, her small smile never fading. "My father died of a sickness." _A lie._

Natsuki's tight grip onto the seat softened, her forest eyes roaming down to the girls hat.

"And my mother passed away a year ago." _Another lie._

"Ahn...I'm sorry. I didn't know that wa-" Natsuki's words were halted by a slim hand held to her face. Shizuru eye's fluttered open and gazed into the forest greens. "Natsuki was just curious, It's not a bad thing to ask, no?" Shizuru brings her hand back down onto her hat and tilted her head to the side, her hair smoothing at the same direction.

"Y-yea I guess." Natsuki was hipnotized by the action. How can this girl catch her off so easily? Usually Natsuki would blunger the person who tries to shut her up from speaking but this girl, sitting inside the same cab as her, would tame her actions. _Like a stay dog._

Natsuki scowled at the thought.

 **...**

The ride wasn't as hard and bumpy from the last times cab into the woods. The carriages wheels were much higher and the worksmanship underneath would prevent any disturbing discomfort for any passenger inside. The suns rays was still high, beaming down onto hungry flourish life. The forest wasn't as dark or eerie from that night's event and birds were singing their little hearts into the trees. Family of deer pranced by thick trunks and further into the greenery. The flowers below were stretching their petals, tasting the warmth of the sun and swaying gently at the breeze. Butterflies fluttered into the air, enjoying their sunny flights.

The forest become lighter, déjà vu hitting Natsuki's skull as seeing the sight before her once again. Nothing has changed from last weeks event except that the fallen leaves where into huge piles, gardeners tending to the delicate greenery.

The carriage rounded the large fountain and came to a slow stop. The passengers inside swayed by the action.

"We are here." Shizuru glanced to the girl, watching the others eyes roam from within the carriages window.

Natsuki looked like a child on Cristmas day. She opened the cab's door and brought a booted foot onto the cobbled floor. Before she could close the door behind her a sound of distruption came from inside the carriage. Natsuki twisted her uppder back and peered inside the cab. Shizuru was still sitting there, a smile on her face towards the girl.

"What?" Natsuki asked in a low rumble, giving the girl inside an annoying look.

"I think Natsuki should know why I haven't gotten out of the cab yet." Shizuru still held that smile of a damned angel, her eyes brighting inside the carriage. "May Natsuki please fetch my chair from the back?" She still held her posture, proudly and patiently.

Natsuki felt her face warm up, How could she be stupid to even ask why the girl hasn't even gotten out?

Natsuki huffed at herself and pushed herself out of the cab, making her way to the back of the carriage she unstraps the chair from it's tight grips of rope. The smell of lavender hits her nose as she prepares the wheelchair on it's wheels. The other side of the door could be heard open, the sound of it's click brought Natsuki to her attention. She leaned her head to the side to see Shizuru's own head poking out from within the cab.

"If Natsuki could be so kind, I can do the rest myself if she bring my chair to me."

Natsuki quickly brings the chair to Shziuru, the sound of it's wheels upon the cobble would click and crunch on dead leaves.

"Thank you, Natsuki is such a gentlemen." Shizuru watches Natsuki let go of the chair and turns her back towards her, not wanting to show the girl what she has done to effect her bright red face.

Shizuru lets out a soft chortle from her throat and reaches for her chair. She moved her upper body in position and with a swift turn her bum hits the cusioned chair. Her legs where still inside the carriage from their years of incapable movement. She reaches over and grabs one behind the knee, pulling it up and settling it down onto the support step. She does the same to the other.

Natsuki hears the girl behind her, curious to know how she manages her own she peeks over one shoulder. The way the girl handles on her own was quite cute to her, no matter how loyal she was. The way her hair swayed shined like rich cream and her summer dress a bit out of place by the ends when came in contact onto the seat. She watches Shizuru reach over again and placed her sun hat upon her head like a crown.

Natsuki quickly turns her head away as Shizuru slightly backed up from the carriage and turned her wheels. She strode up to Natsuki's side and gave out a soft huff. The action must have been a little exhausting to the girl.

"Come Natsuki, let us settle down with tea." They began to make their way to the steps that leads to the huge front entrance but a small tug of Natsuki's sleeve caught her attention.

They both halted from the bottom of the steps and Natsuki looks at Shizuru with a quirk of her brow. "What?"

"It is polite to carry a woman up the stairs from getting her dress dirty is it not?" Shizuru coo's at the girl, her slim fingers still holding onto the sleeve.

"What!? Oh no, I already fetched you're chair now you get one of you're butlers to handle that!" Natsuki scolds and yanks her arm away, the grip gone.

"Oh Natsuki, my butlers have already done labored worked today, don't you think?" Shizuru was slightly hurt from her fingers being torn from the sleeve but still held a playful smile.

"Like I said, no! I'm not going to!" Natsuki watches as a couple of maids and a few butlers came out from the mansions entrance.

Shizuru retracks her, her laugh sent tingles down Natsuki's spine. "Come now Natsuki, I only tease." Shizuru felt one of the maids grab ahold on the back handles of her chair and a butler at her side. The well dressed man hooked one of his arms under Shizuru's knees and the other around her shoulders. With a small turn, his large steps began to ascend up the stairs.

Natsuki quietly watches, The scene looked like it was in a fairy tale book. A prince holding his princess into their new home. Natsuki shook the thought out of her mind and followed behind them.

Inside the mansion was a lot brighter. The suns beaming rays didn't leave any corner of the house dark. The decorations were brought down and the cloth covering the wooden tables were also gone. The candles were not lit and the chandliers lights were off. The smell inside of the mansion was warming and gave Natsuki's chest a soft huming.

Shizuru was place back onto her wheelchair by her maid that was carrying it for her up the stairs and the butler bowed and continued tending the rest of the house.

Before the maid could follow along she was stopped by a soft hand on her forearm.

"Please prepare me and my guest some tea and a couple of nibbles." Shizuru told the maid. The maid give her a small curtsy and went to do as told.

"Come Natsuki, we will settle in the backyard." She strode ahead of Natsuki, letting her follow her closely behind as they made their way through the mansion. They went through a few closed doors and out into the yard. The backyard was flat and had a brick walk way leading to a closed metal fence. It was covered in twisting vines and the faded large brick wall circling the mansion was caked in flourish moss. Beyond the vinery gate, was a large green labyrinth. The maze looked like it never ends.

A small white patio sat near some shrubs, It's covered top held loose vines that had creeped up the small buildings form. Inside was a single white rusted table and two white metal chairs. Natsuki sat down and made herself comfortable as Shizuru strode up and cupped her hands, placing them upon the table in a lady-like fashion.

"So Natsuki would like to talk about her job, yes?" Shizuru watched a few doves perched onto the brick wall. They cooed and ruffled eachother's feather, showing their affection.

"Erm, yeah." Natsuki scoots her chair closer to the table, the metal chair making a shriek like sound against the patio's floor." I was wondering what you would like me to do first around the place? I mean it's a huge ass house and I'm required a map right?" Natsuki watched Shizuru lets out a chuckle. _This girl can't be any cuter._

"No, Natsuki does not need a map for the mansion. She will know her way around pretty well." Shizuru hears the sound of footsteps and the clanking of teapots. The maid places the tray of the matching dishes. The tea set was china and the color was white, patterns of floral splayed around the dish. Beside the dishes was a batch was well done biscuits, their golden tops were lightly crisp and fluffed.

Natsuki couldn't resist and like her unlady-like behavior, snags one from the basket and begun to wolf down the pastry. The maid and Shizuru watched the girl with her weird actions and Shizuru couldn't help but giggle.

Shizuru waved the maid off and with two small cups, she lifted the kettle and poured green liquid into each cup. She handed one to Natsuki who said her thanks with a mouthful of bread, taking a sip to down the thick pastry.

"One of my lifts has been rattling unpleasently and the cistern has a bad leak. I assume Natsuki can handle such a job?" Shizuru settles the kettle back onto the plate and brought the freshly brewed tea to her lips, warming her nose from the steam before taking a small sip. Her lithe pinky lifted up as she holds the small loop of the cup.

"So you're asking me to be a plumber?" Natsuki finished her biscuit and sets her cup down, giving a pleasing clink against the small plate.

A low hue passes Shizuru's lips as she sets down her own cup. "No, I'm asking Natsuki to do what she does best." She glances her scarlete eyes to the girl across from her, a never ending smile fading from her face.

Natsuki examines the girl across from her before giving in a sigh, one of her booted foot taps on the floor as she thinks about this new job. Shizuru was stil gazing at Natsuki, a hand busy holding her tiny tea cup as her pinky once again lifted at her lady-like fashion. Natsuki brought one of her hands up from under the table and held it out to Shizuru.

"Alright, I will work for you." Shizuru's smile brightens, blinding Natsuki as she sets her cup down and reaches her own over, giving the lithe hand a tiny squeeze and they both shook.

"Welcome to Viola mansion, _Natsuki."_

 **...**

The sun has fallen and the full moon rises. The quiet streets of Manchester were eerie and only a few rats were scaveging left over food that had been tossed onto the floor. The dim street lights were low and the loud raven's were once again perched on buildings, their croaking breaking the silence.

A heavily intoxicated man was roaming the lonely streets, a chugged down whiskey bottle in his hand. He has managed to stumble out of the bar and was now making his way to the brothel. His twisting feet unbalancing and making him sway in directions of confusion.

The cold night has brought the fog back into a thick white mist, He couldn't see anyting infront of him through the low humid cloud. His tip of his boot hit a loose brick and he stumbles into a dark alley. He curses and tries to stand himself up right. A low bellowing growl was heard from the darkness at the end of the alley.

The man halts, his vision was blury but his hearing was sharp. He looks at the direction from the sound, His unfocused eyes watching into the end of the dark allyway.

"Oi, Get outta here dog!" He shoos away whatever was in the darkness. It was quiet.

 _Too quiet._

The drunk man turns back away, his body refusing to walk straight again. Suddenly a sound of dripping was heard behind him. He halts once more and peers over his shoulder.

"Didn't ya listen ya dumb mutt? Shoo!"

It wasn't enough threat as a blast of necrotic stench hit the mans nose. His hat flips off from the fowl wave of the smell. He tumbles, falling onto his back and hitting his head onto the cobbled floor. The man held the back of his head, the bottle of whiskey shattering into pieces as he was busy tending to his head.

A large thud came from the shadows, breaking the mans actions as he lifts up his head over his huge gluten belly.

There, in the shadows, big bright purple eyes were staring back into his own. The man went stiff from those demonic orbs staring into his own brown frighten ones.

"Oh God, please have mercy!" The man tries to shifts himself backwards, not wanting to leave his eyes onto the other ones.

Just then, A huge breastly claw grips his foot, The tattered fur was bloody and the sharp knife-like nails pierced into his ankle, feeling one of the claws scape against his boones.

The man lets out a gurgled scream. "Help! Somebody!" His body was slowly bring dragged towards the beast that was hiding into the shadows, the bright purple eyes not once blinking.

The huge claw stops it's actions and the man struggling to let himself loose also has stopped his pathetic escape. He slowly looks up to the beasts eyes.

Slowly, a huge muzzle came into view, the full moons light showing it slowly creeping from within the shadows. It's nose was pulled back into a snarl and the teeth of the beast were fangs of a giant bat, blood was oozing and passing inbetween the beasts teeth, the gums were infected and pus leaked. It stops where it was, not showing the man below it's full apperance. The mans body quivered and shook.

"P-Please," Before the man can finish his last words, the huge clawed paw swipes him into the shadows, his loud screaming wasn't heard no more as a crack of a bone was heard and the leaking of dripping blood was flowing inbetween the cobble stone crevices.

 _Every full moon, a man, woman and child will die._

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 : A fairytale story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : A Fairy tale Story**

...

The morning rays of sunshine's light slips it's way into any hole and crevice it can find, lightening the dark room from it's eerie silence to morning birds chirping and singing. Parts of the light beams onto a large bed, passing the see-through curtains and creeping up a pale white face.

The person shifts, the soft rustling of the sheets bundled up into a larger lump. The suns rays has yet to past over closed eyes and it became hard to fall back asleep. The cold was still lingering into the large dark room, making it harder to pull away the sheets and welcome the new day.

With a defeated grunt the closed eyes slowly opens. Shizuru had a hard time to adjust her heavy eyes in the slightly dark cold room. She balls her hands, gripping the sheets in a tight fist as she brings it closer to her neck. She was well aware of a morning person, but mother nature has taken over this pleasant awakening. Shizuru sighs in defeat as she closes her eyes again.

 _" Such a rude awakening."_ Shizuru says to herself, her voice was thick and groggy from lack of sleep. She should have known she was going to start her period after a full moon, but the events spending with Natsuki has made her lose her balance of schedule. Shizuru struggles again to open her eyes and sit up, but she needed to freshen up before things got dirty.

Shizuru slowly peels away the sheets, the chilly air inside the mansion has already given her goosebumps as she reaches for her chair. With a sluggish lift Shizuru adjusts her legs onto the foot rest and slowly begins to make her away out of her room. The heavy wooden door groans as Shizuru pushes it aside and wheels her way to the washroom. Once inside Shizuru shuts the door, the pleasant atmosphere of privacy was her favorite start of the day. She begins to do her daily morning business by stripping down to her clothes and turning on the hot water.

As the water was filling the tub Shizuru thoughts had drifted back to when she and Natsuki were enjoying the day of her working in the mansion.

 _..."_ _And now you know why the water is running slow. " Natsuki says as she was tinkering her way around the large bronze pipes that flow underneath the house._

 _" I should thank Natsuki for fixing such a annoying problem, but of course I have already known this situation." Shizuru was comfortable in her wheelchair, watching the engineer fiddle with her tool box to pick out the best wrench to handle the large bolts._

 _" Why not let twinkle toes boy fix this? Surely he knows how to do some kind of man work around here." Natsuki says, tapping the pip with one of her wrenches before tightening the bolts back in place._

 _Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at how Natsuki names Reito with such words. " Reito knows his manly fitting, but as you can see he has not touched a single thing in this house as to why I have hired you to do the fixing?" Shizuru looks down at the girl who was laying on her back, only her midriff and down were only visible to Shizuru's eyes._

 _The sound of the tinkering stopped. " Why not? Is he afraid to get his hands a little dirty." Annoyed with the way she spoke she gives out a grunt before going back to work._

 _" No." Shizuru props her elbow onto the armrest, leaning her head and cupping her cheek as she watches Natsuki's feet shift and her knees buck. " His hands are always dirty with personal reasons from outside the house. But of course that's none of my business." Shizuru watches the feet halt, her eyes curiously roam up._

 _With both gloved hands Natsuki grips the pipe, sliding herself out from under the stifling moist metal and peering up to the girl. " You don't know what he does in town?"_

 _Shizuru quickly switches her eyes to the side, not wanting to be caught watching intensely Shizuru heaves out the air in her lungs. " I'm not interested in what he does for his spare time." burgundy eyes stayed where they were, a small silence fell upon the cisterns halls._

 _" Hmph. Well if I were you i'd be curious." Natsuki closed her eyes and pressed a dirty glove to her temple, massaging away the small irritation forming._

 _" Is Natsuki interest in what Reito does for his spare time? Perhaps she wants to have lunch with him?" Shizuru's purring voice hit Natsuki's ears._

 _Natsuki's body slightly jumped, opening her eyes and furrowing her brows to the woman next to her. " N-No! I was just advising you!" She clicks her teeth together as she watches the woman give her a smile, her eyes giving out a hint of amusement. " You..." Natsuki shuts her eyes tightly and with a big tug she pushes herself back under the pips. " Idiot." Natsuki gruffs softly._

 _Shizuru heartly laughs at the girls reaction._

Shizuru shook her head from the thoughts as she remembers the running water was filling up faster then before thanks to Natsuki's handy work in the cistern.

Reaching out to turn off the hot water Shizuru grips onto the porcelain side of the tub, lifting her bum off the chair and balancing her dead legs onto the cold tile floor she settles herself onto the tubs support. Shizuru was well enough on her own when her servants weren't present. Normally they would only be at the mansion if there was a busy schedule or big crowds of guests.

But she knew she was alone.

She sighs heavily as she turns her upper body to the steaming water, carefully hoisting her legs inside before fully settling herself into the hot welcoming water. She sinks lower until her lips vanish under, her nose only the source of air to enter her lungs. Shizuru closes her eyes as her body begins to relax and the hot water boiling her blood flowing through her body, wakening her groggy mind from sleep.

It has been well aware a week and a half since Natsuki had started to remember her way around the mansion. She wouldn't stay much more then an hour or two before going back to her work to finish up a few more clients before sunset. Natsuki hasn't let her know when she will end the small poorly paid job but the extra money coming up was too hard to pass.

Shizuru opens her eyes, her dark eyes roaming on top the flat surface of the water. Her mind couldn't stop pondering about Natsuki's comforting aura every time she was around. Every time Shizuru hears the loud thud of the doors Gothic lion handle she would try not to hastily open the welcoming person on the other side. She would quickly peer into a passing mirror and fixing her hair that would be out of place before opening the door. Natsuki would be there with her tools and a smile on her face. The mansion lit up so quickly with her presence.

Shizuru blew out under the water, the soft air escaping from her mouth made the water ripple, the sound of small bubbles filling the silent air. Oh how she wanted to see Natsuki again but the girls schedule has been taken away this week from her other job.

 _Perhaps I should go to town today?_ She ponders to herself before making a quick decision. Shizuru hasn't left her mansion ever since she went to Natsuki's job and the thought of going shopping on her own without Reito by her side made her smile a bit. Indeed it sounded like a great idea for her day hence she had the whole mansion to herself. There were no need for cleaning and her laundry was already fresh. The only thing she can do is make herself breakfast and water her garden. She also though of going to Mai's Inn, the long travel down to town will be almost an hour on horse back.

It was decided.

Shizuru quickly washed down and emptied the tub before turning on the water again and washing her hair with the loose shower head. Once she was done she finally gathered herself into her wheelchair and strode naked back to her room. She rummaged through her drawers and picked out a long tan dress skirt as well as white long pants. She dried her hair with the towel and applied little amount of make-up before finally putting on her light green cloak. She tied the strings together to form a bow by her collar and lifted the hood over her damp hair, the shade of the cloak hiding her unusual eyes from anyone who she runs into.

Once she was ready she makes her way down the hall where the open lift awaits her. She hauls herself inside before shutting the inner gate of the lift and pulled the crank shaft down to the first floor. It slowly descended before it gave a small rattle to a stop and Shizuru once again opens the inner iron gates aside.

Shizuru made her way into the side door, closing it shut behind her she was greeted with a small gust of fresh air and the smell of her blooming gardens. She wheels her way on a stony path that leads to a small barn where her horse was parked. Luckily for her the horse was trained to stay down to be saddled before standing.

She smiled at the large black shire when she slides open the barns wooden gates. The horse claps it's large hoof onto the hay covered floor, signaling to be let out and loaded onto. Shizuru lets out the large shire out of it's resting area and nuzzles the side of her face.

" My, my aren't you just the sweetest every morning." Shizuru says with a small guffaw, petting the shire's large snout.

Once everything was in order Shizuru had saddled her horse, quickly folding her wheelchair and strapping it to the side of her horse Shizuru grabs a hold of the reins.

" Let's check out the rest of the town shall we? " Shizuru gave her shire a small tap on the side of it's neck and it rose up to it's full height.

The slow ride to town has begun.

 **...**

A large crowd was forming in front of a police line, the loud chattering and whispers from the people were beyond spooked and shaken from the scene before their eyes.

" You think this was a murder? "

" Who could have left such a sight! "

" The smell is beyond necrotic. "

The panic crowd was asking full of questions of the mysterious death that was placed in the alley way. There was police already at the scene and careful chalk out-lining of the death of the unknown man that was ripped beyond noticeable. The brick walls were splattered in blood and pieces of inners everywhere the police stepped.

A loud horn and the sound of a police siren made it's way through the crowd, signaling people to move out of the way and make room for the small automobile.

" Move! Coming through! Important person here! " The driver inside was a girl no other than **Chie Hallard**. With her automobile parked she kicked the door open, making her way out with her clip board and feathered pen.

" Detective Hallard, so nice of you to be on time with this one." One of the police says.

" What's the juicy details on this one sir? " Chie says as she pulls her collared trench coat closer to her neck. Her slightly dirty spectacles were perched on her nose and her ash colored hair wasn't brushed properly. Her brightly light brown eyes gave the officer a hint of excitement.

" See for yourself detective." The officer steps aside for her to move through, stretching his hand to the side to let her move forward. " And watch your step."

Chie makes her way through the police and finally on her target. She adjusts her glasses for a better look at the situation.

" _Indeed to watch your step_ " Chie quietly whispers to herself as she look down at the victim. The poor man was unidentified, his face was completely ripped off, teeth missing and tongue. His eyes were gone from his sockets and his lower half body was missing. His engorged guts were splayed out everywhere, some completely shredded around the body.

The only thing Chie had notice was the sickening smell. _" A body can't smell this bad unless it's been rotting out in the sun for weeks."_ Chie thought to herself as her eyes were glued to the scene.

" Detective! " Chie was snapped out of her thoughts when she was greeted by the head officer, **Masashi Takeda**.

Chie puts on her charming smile and greets Takeda with the tip of her hat. " Good morning to you chief! Seems like we got ourselves a mess here."

Takeda nodded as we fully walked up to the detective, his eyes shifting to the body before him. " Yeah, a big mess. There's no trace of any other victim besides him." The tan man says and tucks his hands into his pockets, straightening his back to his full height.

" No other victim? Takeda you must need some glasses because this guy couldn't have done this to himself." Chie pinched her nose, squeezing her eyes shut before letting out a sigh.

" Well has anything caught your eye? We've inspected everything." Takeda pulls his hands out of his pockets and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck. The crowd has become quite the headache.

" You guys just look and not dig. Why do you think I'm here?" Chie makes her way to the body, squatting down on her heels she looks for any sign of out of placement. Her eyes scanned carefully around the body, she shifts around and looks inside the open wound of the torso. The muscle inside was inflamed and the hollow of the chest cavity was infested with flies.

What caught her eyes was a thick white substance coming from the victims neck. She flicked her pen around and stretched out her arm, lifting under the swelled chin of the man the thick substance was not part of his body.

" What about this? Did you see this? " Chie tilts her head to the side for a better look before peering up to Takeda. With a raise of her hand she signals Takeda to come.

" Yes, we saw that earlier when we arrived. Seems like it's just convulsions from his state of death." Takeda didn't move where he was, infact he didn't want to be anywhere near the body.

With a small grunt of her throat Chie leans forward further but a strong necrotic smell hit her nose as she withdrew her pen and stumbled back, her bum hitting the dirty floor. "Oh! Oh God that reeks!" Chie covered her mouth and nose with both her hands. _" So that's where the smell is coming from."_ Chie thought.

" We can't find the source of the smell. Do you think this guy had a bad parasite?" Takeda asked as he watched Chie's sudden shock.

" That's no parasite. But that isn't foam either." Chie got the courage to stumble back on her heels and pulled out a rag from her back pocket. Pressing the rag to her nose and mouth she uses the pen again to lift up the victims chin. "Look."

Takeda made his way around the body, bringing up his arm he uses it to cover his mouth and nose as he looks at the source of substance again.

" You see this? It has a shade of green. And it's thicker than foam. " She sticks the end of her pen into the substance before pulling out. The substance sticked to the end of the pen, it stretched out longer as Chie pulled back. The strong goo-like texture never letting go of the pen. " This is the smell. And it isn't human either." Chie muffles behind the rag before she nudges Takeda's shines. " get me a clear bottle, I want to bring some to the lab."

Takeda made his way back to his horse and grabbed his pouch. Making his way back he fetched out a small glass container and handed it to Chie.

With the tip of her pen Chie collects the substance, trying to flick off the remaining goo off the edges before closing it shut. " This will do fine, I'll let you know what I found." Chie straightens up and wrapped the glass around the rag. She adjusted her glasses again and turned her attention to the officer. " Get this place cleaned up, we don't want rumors spreading in this town."

Takeda nods in agreement and they both made their ways. Chie makes her way out of the crowd and into the safety of her automobile. Shutting the door loudly she stops and fiddles with the bottle in her hand. " _This isn't good..._ " She whispers and peers out of the other side of the window, watching the clean up crew getting rid of the evidence.

" Not good at all."

 **...**

The sound of trumping hooves cobbled onto the mossy stone, The shire horse snorted and shook it's head from pesky flies getting into it's nose and eyes. Shizuru was saddled comfortably onto the shire, her hands holding the reins as her eyes roamed into the brightly lidded forest. Birds sang around the tree tops and butterflies danced around patches of flowers. The road grew warmer as she road onto the path, sensing she was alone Shizuru brought one hand up and flung her hood back, letting her wet hair dry from the warmth of the suns rays peeking through the heavy thick tree tops.

Shizuru brushes her hair to one side of her shoulder and scans the area once more.

" This isn't so bad. I thought this road would be used much more then to lead up to my home." She spoke to herself as she enjoys the slow movement of her body makes when the horse swayed in it's path.

Her shire lets out a small ney before shaking it's long black hair to one side. Shizuru breaks away from the scenery and smiles upon her shire. " Of course I wouldn't doubt loving this long walk with you, _Kiyohime._ " She softly ruffles her slim fingers into the horses mane, watching the soft hair slip between her fingers and grips the reins once more.

" I wonder if Natsuki will be in town today? Perhaps on her break?" Shizuru speaks a loud, bringing her pointer finger up to rest on her chin in a thinking pose. Before she could think of meeting Natsuki in town a rustle from within the forest stops her from her thoughts.

Halting her horse still, Shizuru looks to the sound. Her breath hitched and she felt like her heart stopped beating.

The rustling in the bush becomes louder.

 _Please._

Shizuru kept her eyes on the bush, not blinking once until the intruder shows themselves. The sound became more louder and the bushes movements increased. Shizuru stayed still like a cornered mouse.

 _Don't be a..._

The source of the noise and the rattling of the bush halted. Shizuru's heart beated like a drum her breathing became slightly labored. Until a small head of a raccoon poked it's head out from the bushes. It's long whiskers twitched and it's blackened eyes looked up at her.

 _were-beast...?_

Shizuru and the raccoon blinked at each other, both of them confused of what to do next. The raccoon sniffed at her direction before leaping back into the bush, finding shelter away from her.

Shizuru kept her eyes glued to that spot, the feeling of her adrenaline pumped into her head until the sound of her horse heaved out a grunt, pulling out of her trance Shizuru blinked once again and brought her hands up to her chest.

"Ah...I'm not use to being on my own, I'm on high alert with my surroundings." Feeling embarrassed with herself with the small creature she encountered she tried to still her heart before giving the reins a small flip, signaling the shire to continue the walk to town. _Such a small thing and I was spooked beyond my words..._

Shizuru looked down at the mossy stone path, her senses grew so much in the years that every little noise had her attention.

 _why would I think a beast was hidden in those small bushes...?_

Slightly annoyed with herself, Shizuru couldn't understand. She moved away from those creatures long ago, they wouldn't find her here. The night her parents were slaughtered by a were-beast had burned a forever image into her mind. The bright eyes looking back at her from within the darkness...

 _I shouldn't let that trouble me anymore._

Shizuru lifts her head from the mossy path and gazed ahead. She could see the town coming into view as she rides towards the source of light out of the woods.

At the end of the path Shizuru halts her horse, enjoying the scenery as she looked beyond the town. It wasn't small or large, but perfect for everyone to get along. She could see the roads were already heavy with horses, carriages and automobiles. The side walk crowded with people with their families and pets.

Shizuru smiles to herself as she pulls her hood over her head and with the flick of her reins, she descends down to the small town.

 **...**

Upon the arrival into town Shizuru looks in awe. The town was very much alive and the heavy crowd of people were talking away and going into the open shops. Shizuru wasn't the type to be in such a ruckus but being surrounded by people wasn't bad either. But she was most certain that a lot of eyes were on here.

Living in Manchester for a while and not come into town everyday was something new for these people. Looking at something new was like a newly open shop to them. Shizuru kept her gaze down to shield her eyes from onlookers. She didn't want to be judged from her odd colored eyes, and certainly didn't want people to think she was a witch. Shizuru grabs a hold of her cloak and pulls it closer to her chest, feeling the burning gazes on her back as she rides her huge shire. The horse itself was odd enough, she was higher then most of the people on the road, riding their smaller horses. She was beyond unnoticeable and slightly nervous.

The smell of flowers had caught off her thoughts and she peers to the side of the road. There were flower stands of all colors and different types of plants, various of splended soil bags and empty flower pots.

Shizuru just couldn't help but make her way out of the traffic and towards the flower stands.

 **...**

Natsuki steps out of the steamy building, twisting her torso here and there and then placed both of her hands on her lower back, arching forward she was rewarded with a loud pop of her spine and she exhaled all the air out of her lungs with a pleasurable sigh. Today was a good day to busy herself. She hasn't stepped out of the boiling room since early morning. The afternoon suns hot rays beaten down on her dark abyssal hair, giving it a shine of dark blue in it's light.

" Yo." Natsuki jumped and let out a yelp. Hearing the voice from her right Natsuki turned her head to the source.

It was Nao, perched on the wooden beams like a sly Cheshire cat. Her pale legs hung and swayed slightly with each movement she made.

" Jesus Nao, how many times do I have to tell you to stop showing up and not making a noise!" Natsuki gruffed, folding her arms like a child as she looked anywhere but at the red-haired minx.

" Calm you're tits, I came here to tell you some news." Nao straightened up her posture and leaped down, her heavy boots splashed into a small puddle from over nights down pour.

" News of what? You finally getting a real job." Natsuki huffs again still showing no interest in talking to the smaller girl.

Nao slowly walks her way to the engineer, keeping her gaze down to avoid the blazing sun. " Besides you?" Smirking when she settles under the shade of the buildings flag, Nao leans one of her shoulders onto the pebbled wall. " There was a brutal murder last night."

" What? " Natsuki perks her ears and turned her full attention to the smaller girl. " A murder? Who was it?" Nao as the girl she was, didn't have an effect from the conversation. Clicking her nails and picking any dirt from under them Nao continues.

" Yeah, some drunken guy got slaughtered near Mai's Inn. Took a good look at him." Nao stops her picking and folded her arms together, glancing her bright lime eyes to the dark forest ones. " His face was missing and his lower half was completely gone. Reeked of death as well." Natsuki lifted a dark slender brow, how could that have happened? Manchester wasn't known for brutal man slaughter nor death's out in the open let alone in the middle of town.

" So? Who was the killer?" Natsuki's curiosity was high, but she couldn't help it when this town had nothing new besides a mysterious murder scene. She herself would have gone to check it out if it weren't for her job to book her early in the mornings. The scene was cleaned up by now.

" Didn't say. But Chie was there." the smaller girl said, pushing herself from the wall with a slight bump of her bum. Nao knew something was wrong, that murder didn't come from a human. Seeing Chie's face back in the ally made it obvious.

" She doesn't know who the killer is?" Natsuki watched as Nao looked out in the crowd for an easy picking for money and jewerly.

" That's the scary part. She didn't say it was _human_." Nao brought one of her hands up, still staring out into the crowd as she shades her eyes with her hand. " And that's not all, She found a foreign substance on the guy's neck." Nao was watching her target, A well dressed man that screamed money.

" Not human? It could have been a pack of wolves that snuck it's way in town. That man should have known better to venture out alone drunk and into the night." Natsuki followed the girls gaze, landing on the man she was staring at.

Natsuki slapped herself and grabbed a hold on the girls forearms, giving her a small shake. " Hey! Don't you dare think about it." She gives Nao a scorn look.

Nao rolls her eyes and brushes the girl off her. " I won't get caught this time." Nao lands her eyes on a familiar figure as she scans her eyes into the crowd. The figure was riding a large black horse, light brown chestnut hair peeked from the hooded cloak. "Hey isn't that Viola?" Nao says, her eyes spying on the woman.

Natsuki quickly distanced herself from the smaller woman and looked over the crowd. "Wh-What, Where?" Nao once again rolls her eyes in a annoyance and placed both her palms on the side of Natsuki's head, turning her head the same direction she was looking.

" Over there idiot!" Nao harshly whispers. Giving Natsuki's eyes time to adjust upon her target before dropping her hands to her sides. It wasn't a lie, there was Shizuru, riding on a large high horse and giving out her appearance to the world to see. Natsuki watched as Shizuru parked her shire, but she also notices that the woman seemed flustered. What has made her seem that way?

" Hey don't you think some-" Natsuki was turning her head back to Nao but the sneaky minx was already gone. "...Thing." Natsuki furrowed her brows and slumped over. How can that girl get away so quietly flabbergast Natsuki. With the red-haired gone Natsuki turns her attention back to Shizuru, she was still saddled on her horse and she was looking around as if she was being followed. Whatever the case was Natsuki slowly made her way to the woman.

 **...**

Shizuru strode up to one of the horse poles. The thought of finally shopping for herself giggled her belly and her smile widens. Oh, how she can't wait to park her horse, get down and-

"Uhn.." Before Shizuru was about to let go of her reins she forgotten one rule. _How to get down._

She slapped herself inside the head and let out a groan of defeat. _" How could I have been so stupid!"_

Shizuru tightly shut her eyes and repeatedly called herself unpleasant names inside her head before re-opening her eyes and shyly scanned the area around her. She didn't know anyone walking about and she highly doubt that any man could help her off her horse and into her chair. Shizuru spots a couple of people coming her way, a fine couple that were happily chatting with each other. The man was strongly built under his flannel shirt, the two tops of it's buttons pulled town to reveal a lot of amount of chest hair. The woman beside him had her lithe arms hooked around his arm, giving him her bashful smile.

" Uhm...Excuse me?" Shizuru says in a small quiet tone. But the couple haven't notice any sound as Shizuru reached her arm out to at least get their attention. " I-ah..."

Before Shizuru could fully turn her upper torso at the couple who has passed behind her they have already walk past a small corner store, leaving Shizuru in the empty damp horse pole parking. " Could use some help..." Shizuru whispers to herself as she turned her eyes back on her horse.

 _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all._

Shizuru bent her head slightly and let out a defeated sigh. The thought of her shopping in this brightly warm day has lifted her spirits high. But without getting down and into her chair seemed to change everything. Everything when...

" Shouldn't twinkle toes boy be here helping you?"

Shizuru chirped slightly at the husky voice behind her. _" Pardon? "_

Bright red eyes sharply turned towards the voice, her breath caught in her throat upon seeing the black haired vixen. " Natsuki? " Shizuru blinks down at the girl that has walked to the side of her horse. Natsuki's hands were inside her pockets as she looked up into the ruby gems.

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk up at the woman saddled onto the large horse. " You stuck? " She shows Shizuru her toothy grin.

Shizuru couldn't help but blush at the sight below her. Natsuki knows well enough why she was stuck so why stand there and not help?

Clearing her throat Shizuru fixes her posture, lifting her chin high and softly closes her eyes, gripping the reins more lady-like. " Natsuki must know I am very aware that I am stuck." Shizuru's blush was easily visible to the emeralds eyes, still picturing that handsome smile.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, taking her hands out of her pockets Natsuki places them on her well shaped hips. " Why are you even on that huge thing? Where is pixie boy?"

Shizuru turned her head away from Natsuki's comment. She was having a hard time to bubble down the laugh. Her shoulders were slightly quivering. Once she regained her formal self Shizuru looks back down at the girl.

" Reito? He hasn't come back." Shizuru spoke softly. She gave the girl below her a small smile before adding another comment. " Besides, I'm a big girl. I should be fine on my own don't you think?" Shizuru tilts her head to the head, her shining hair swaying to one shoulder as she did so.

Natsuki's cheeks burned. She presses her feet together and folded her arms across her chest, puffing it out like a quail. " Fine. Get someone else to help you off." Natsuki slowly made her way back to her work as she turned her back towards Shizuru, her long jet black hair swayed in her movement and started to stomp off.

Shizuru's eyes slightly widen at the girls words. Shizuru quickly squirms onto her saddle, trying to turn her torso more. " Natsuki! Oh please, I really want to go look at the flowers, please do help me." Shizuru faked a sadden cry as she gripped the back of her cloak and burried her face into the soft fabric.

With a fast halt Natsuki turns on her heels, a worried look plastered on her face as she scrambles for words. " I-I wasn't going to leave you! hey now, stop that." Natsuki rushed back to Shizuru's side, softly grabbing the lithe leg that was dangling. " Come on now, I'll help you down." Natsuki wasn't sure why seeing this woman sad and hopelessly stuck. But it did make Natsuki laugh a little on the inside to see Shizuru stuck on a horse.

The sounds of soft sniffles and shaking shoulders has slowly descended as the maiden upon the horse slowly lowers her cloak from her eyes and peeked down at Natsuki. " Natsuki...Promises...? " She says in a soft whisper before fully pulling her cloak away.

Natsuki softly pats Shizuru's leg. "Yes. Now stop, I'll help you down and we can look at the flowers." She didn't know why she added the _we_ but she couldn't bare to go back to work just yet without grabbing something to eat. So maybe just looking at the flowers with Shizuru wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Shizuru flings her cape back and clapped her hands together, pressing her flushed cheek against the back of her hand and she giddies with glee. " Natsuki is such a gentlemen!" She gave Nastuki a bright smile.

" Ahh-! You-" Natsuki bend her head down, her rich oil black hair framed her face. Pinching between her tightly shut eyes Natsuki was tricked by this maiden. With a sigh of defeat, Natsuki goes around the other side of the shire, unstrapping her folded wheelchair and went back to the other side when the large shire's tail flicked in her face.

"Ack! Shizuru! Tell you're horse to behave." Natsuki cough, trying to get the dust out of her mouth when the tail swatted her face.

Shizuru rolled her eyes playful, a warming smile still on her face as she waits for Natsuki to set up the chair before she can do anything else. Once Natsuki has settled the wheelchair in place she look up at Shizuru before reaching out her arms for the woman. But it was hard to take this seriously as Shizuru kept looking at her with that charming smile.

" Cou..Could you not?" Natsuki says as she just stood there looking up at that stupid smile.

" Could I not what?" Shizuru didn't know she was affecting the girl below her but still she was enjoying the teasing moment.

The girl blow growled, showing her scowl. " Nothing." She says in a low gruff tone, reaching her arms out to the girl with a full on blush. " Just stop smiling and grab on!" She didn't want to look back at that face, knowing the girls secret of teasing people Natsuki has become a victim of the game.

" Natsuki is being too cute. " Shizuru couldn't help but have another playful tone in her voice as she teasingly slides her palms along Natsuki's hands and up her toned arms. She was bent awkwardly, the height of the horse didn't show any signs of laying down. Once Natsuki got a good grip of both Shizuru arms she made sure to tell her to grab on tight.

"Careful Natsu-eep! " She was fastly taken off, she shut her eyes tight for the upcoming impact of her face hitting the stone floor. She curled her body tightly into a ball making herself small as possible. But the impact hadn't came but instead...A soft chest and strong arms kept her from being damaged.

Shizuru slowly opens her eyes and looks down at the floor. She wasn't set on her chair but she was obviously still in Natsuki's arms. Bashfully, Shizuru slowly turned her head to look up and see Natsuki looking down at her now.

" See? I gotcha. " Natsuki gave her another toothy grin, her emerald eyes shined. Shizuru couldn't help but register her brain on Natsuki's gentle grips. Her side was pressed softly against the girls chest, her hands were softly gripping Natsuki's shoulders for support and _oh my..._

Shizuru can smell a faint forest lush coming from Natsuki. It was _intoxicating_.

" Shizuru? " Natsuki questions her. Wondering if she was alright Natsuki gives the girl a small bounce in her arms to get her out of her trance. " Shizuru, hello? Earth to Shizuru."

Shizuru shook her head and looked straight into those emerald eyes. Shizuru's mind was blank as writing paper before she finally found her voice. " Ahm..." Shizuru felt her cheeks grow slightly hot, thankfully her hood was covering the brightness of the sun or Natsuki could really see the true colors of what she has done t o her.

" Natsu..." Shizuru shook off the remaining thoughts and buried her head into the girls neck, making Natsuki off balance from the sudden action. " Natsuki is my wonderful knight!" She couldn't help but muffle into the girls neck.

" _H-hey! Knock it off Shizuru there's people around_!" Natsuki whispered behind closed teeth, making her voice sounds feral and well much embarrassed.

Shizuru gave a purr as she held on tighter around Natsuki's neck, enjoying the lush smell and wiggled a bit in those strong arms. " But I want Natsuki to carry me like this the whole day." She gave the reddened ear a puff of air.

Natsuki whipped her head back, keeping her face far away as possible from Shizuru as she felt that hot air creep on her stinging ears. " I-I-No! No way! " Natsuki shook her head to the side furiously, the thought of carrying Shizuru made her head smoke and ears steam of embarrassment. Natsuki quickly drops Shizuru onto her wheelchair, earning herself a small yelp and a sadden look down at the girl she has let go of.

" Oh no you don't, I'm not being fooled again by that." Natsuki huffs and turns her back on the girl. " You can forget me ever doing that again." Her head burned. Natsuki moved her head slightly forward, once again trying to hide her face behind black hair.

Shizuru lets out a chirping laugh. The heartily sound of that made Natsuki tense more. _Just like Church bells..._

" Oh Natsuki I was only teasing you." Shizuru folded her hands onto her lap and looked up at the back of the girls head, catching her eyes on redden ears that peeked out from the long cobalt hair. " After all. Natsuki said she was going to look at the flowers with me, did she not?" Her voice changed into a soothing milky trance.

Natsuki paused. She did say that...

With a hand reaching up and tucking some stray hair behind her ear Natsuki spoke without turning around to face the woman, still slightly shooken from the girls actions. " Yea-Yes.."

Shizuru gripped her wheels and directed them to the flower stands. " Well? Shall we?" Shizuru began to push her wheels forward but a soft hand on her shoulder stopped her from going anywhere. Curious rubies peered up into green ones, but they were looking away, down casted onto the street.

" Um...You shouldn't...I mean you came down here so I thought, maybe..I could.." Natsuki buckled down her blush and glanced her eyes on scarlet. " You know..." She glanced her eyes back onto the street, the feeling in her cheeks started to burn again.

Shizuru smiles, holding back a teasing remark she decided to not try to ruin this moment and let Natsuki help. " That would be very nice Natsuki, thank you."

 _Thank you._

 **chapter 4 end.**

 **Next chapter** _\- The rumors spread like wild fire. Can Shizuru avoid them or will they reach her before the next full moon approaches._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **...**

"...And you think this will hold the strength of _five_ men?" The low voice belonged to Reito.

He had heard about the meeting two days ago where he had left Shizuru alone with her new client. The meeting has been discussed from last night and today did not seem to change anything. He was trapped inside a medium size room with three others that could only fit two small cots, The dark room was dimly lit with blue candle light, their flames flicking softly to try to touch any darkness from shying away. The walls were made of dark grey bricks and small tabards hung from rusted hooks. The air inside was musky and damp, inhaling the air was hard enough to manage. In the middle of the room laid out a large circular rug, almost hugging the entire small room. A simple wooden table was the only furniture inside and upon it was a carved pentagram. Two small red candle were placed on top, their blue flames were still as if stuck in time.

" Strength of _five_ horses." A goolish voice says.

" Strength of _five_ lions." Another goolish voice.

The two ghouls were inside the room with Reito, Their small skeleton body were brittle and shook. Their skin were grey and aligned with black veins popping out. Their heads were mostly bald, small patches of hair crawled down their backs and ended at the tip of their skeletal tails. Their eyes were pure white, no color were seen in them and the skin of their face hugged tightly, showing their skeleton bones as if it was only a simple thin cloth draped upon them.

Their naked bodies shivered and shook as they spoke to the tall man across the table in front of them. They were in the middle of a deal. Ghouls were smart demons when it comes to selling, but at a price. They were the size of a small child and can grow no less. They couldn't survive on their own so the ghouls would pair up into small groups, small enough to not be seen by people and hunters. They would only crawl out of the shadows at night and only speak for a short amount of time before they scuddled back into their cold hiding place.

Reito didn't like making deals with the ghouls for they have a way to snake a deadly cost for a price. But the ghouls sell the best of metal and gems. A cage was being offered as Reito had asked but he did not seem pleased with the results.

" Strength of horses and lions? You think that will hold anything stronger? " Reito wasn't sure if this deal was for the best but calling off a deal with the ghouls wasn't easy. Bringing ghouls out into town and making their survival critical upon being notice was very hard to call off.

" Strength of a _were-beast."_ The third ghoul spoke. His soft voice sounded innocent.

Reito and the two other ghouls glanced their eyes towards the voice. The head ghoul was hidden under a thick cloak, hiding his years of features from curious eyes. The only part of his body that could be seen was his small skeletal feet. His long blackened dirty toe nails would clips and scrape against the floor when he would slowly walk about the room.

Reito watched the head ghoul slowly come to a stop by his right, the hood casted downwards.

" Your cage can hold a were-beast?" Reito placed both of his hands onto the table, careful not to touch the pentagram as his fingers slid along the smooth wood.

The ghoul stood still before answering to the mans question. With a shift inside the cloak a small thin hand creeped out of the material, it's long skeletal fingers slowly reached out to touch the blue flame.

" You question my offer as if they are junk." The ghoul hovered it's long fingers above the flame, penetrating small light through his sharp dirtied nails.

Reito was a careful talker, he knew what and not to say to the ghouls. He has bought from them before and it was successful but in the situation coming up Reito knew he had to take or be nothing.

" I am not implying that you sell junk. I would simply like an example." Reito says in his charming voice, carefully not to offend the ghouls.

The head ghouls action stops and draws back his hand within the cloak. " An example?" The ghouls voice was low and gurgled, a small smile could be heard behind that voice.

The small ghoul slowly turned it's head, facing Reito before slowly rising upwards. Small bright pink glowing eyes could only be seen inside the shadowed hood. Two small skeletal hands came out from the cloak and gripped the hood, pulling it back to reveal pure white hair.

" Kanzaki. I will show you an example." The ghoul peels back it's lips, showing small sharp fangs aligned it's gums. The smile was like seeing the devil itself.

 **...**

The sounds of crunching leaves and autmobile wheels could be heard driving down a long narrow brick path. Aside the long path held rapid growth of trees, not letting any sunlight hit the pathway as only a few specs of the rays sun spot the leaf covered road. Chie kept a firm grip onto her thin spindle, making it hard for her to keep her straight posture as her automobile was small and can only carry one person inside. The long slim pathway had become into a swerving and round abouts, turns there and turns here until finally Chie could see the labs shutted gate ahead of the road.

Upon arriving Chie grips the crank, pulling it back to slowly stop the machine into a halt at the from of the gates. With a kick at the side door, Chie smoothly stepped out and reached for her briefcase before shutting the door and walking up to the gate. She halted her steps as she came faced with a black button on the side of the gates railing. With a swift flick of her finger she pressed the buzzer, a pleasant ring was heard and the gate made a click, slowing opening and making a eerie groan.

On the other side of the gate was a small wooden building. The rooftop was flat and covered in flourished moss and dead leaves, the rapid growth of the area has made the building look like a witch lived there but this area is like a second home to Chie. The small broken pathway leads up to a door, a small wooden sign frame was dangled above the door and a small dim lantern hung above it, keeping it light enough to read what it says.

" Hello?" Chie called out as she watched her footing, trying to keep her well polished black boots from getting dirty.

There wasn't an answer to her shouting so she taps at the door, hoping that someone was inside and opening the door to her welcome. But alas there was no answer. She even reached up to where a bell was hanged, dangling from a string and giving it a loud wiggle.

Chie gave a grunt as she settled her case down at the door and began to make her away to a dirty window. She couldn't get far as her feet were getting tangled in thick vines and branches hitting her face, so she decided to pick up small pebbles that were in her reach and flick them at the window seal.

 _Tap._

 _..._

 _Tap._

 _..._

Chie became annoyed as her plan has failed her. She untangled herself from the gripping roots and stumbled backwards, letting out a huff she fixed her tie and hat as well as her glasses. She became so annoyed now that she bent down, picked up her briefcase and sharply stood right in front of the door. She sucked in a haul of fresh air, her fists balled, eyes shut tightly, back arched.

" Is any-!" Before Chie could even let out her whole sentence, the door of the building unexpectedly flew open, smacking her right in the face with a loud thud.

" Oh my!" A heartly voice was heard from the other side of the door as the person inspected what had halted the door from opening any further then it should.

" Oh goodness, Chie! I'm so sorry." The voice belonged to **Aoi Senoh.** She was in the middle of dumping a large bucket of soiled water but her accidental caused her to put the bucket down and help the poor detective.

" N-no problem..." Chie stepped aside, her nose red from the impact but not damaged. She again adjusted herself before looking at the girl in front of her. Aoi was a beautiful young girl. Her hair brown and styled into a side braid on her left shoulder. Her bangs swept from one side and her intense bright baby blue eyes gazed back into Chie's dark ones. She was wearing a long white coat and black boots, keeping herself clean from whatever they were working on inside the lab.

" It's good to see you again Aoi." Chie, charming as always gave her a toothy smile. The other woman couldn't help but feel a warm tinge to her cheeks as she watched her friend become so lively each day.

" As well to you too Chie. Please come in, I will be inside shortly after I depose some waste." Aoi stepped aside, giving room for the detective to slip in the heartly lighten room. It wasn't very big but the space was enough for comfort. Inside the building held long furniture with variety of bottled items and surgical tools. Shelves along the wall held old dusty books and human diagrams. Jars of un-human preservation were filled with liquid from keeping the species rotting and smelling.

Another door was heard open from the far right of the room, a woman. She was tall, well framed, and her face features can make anyone weak at the knees. Her short wavy dark hair curled underneath her face and her banged slightly passed her violet eyes. She was also wearing a long white doctors coat, black boots, and surgical gloves. On top of her head held a pair of goggles, keeping her eyes safe from any liquid or gas hitting her eyes from damage or diseases.

Her name was **Yohko Sagisawa**. Another good friend of Chie's as she always comes by to give the doctor any unknown object. Being a detective wasn't easy, but with a case Chie had encountered hours ago baffled her mind. She herself couldn't have handle the situation on her own. But knowing a smart doctor could easily help her with her culprit.

" Chie, so nice to see you again." Her voice was modulated and very pleasant.

" As to you, Yohko." Chie began to walk towards the doctor, setting the case on a wooden table Chie casted a glance to the tall woman on the other side.

" What has the smart detective need me this time? Please tell me it's not another finger or tongue." Yohko gave a small laugh but seeing the seriousness in the detectives eyes has halted her rising excitement.

" I couldn't tell you if it was a finger or a tongue. But it belongs to _someone._ " With a click of the briefcase locks, Chie opens the case and inside was a single tube in the middle, snugged in velvet padding from keeping it tossed around and breaking on impact from the ride.

" Or _something._ " Inside the tube was a thick white substance that held a small tinge of green blended in. Yohko leaned her upper body onto the table, inspecting the new foreign sight before her.

" If I may?" Says the doctor, her covered gloves already reaching out to pick up the tube.

" Of course, but I wouldn't open it unless you feel like guzzling up her morning breakfast." Chie turns the case so the doctor can have a better reach of the tube snuggled inside the padding.

" It smells that bad? Where did you get this from?" Yohko held the tube up to the light, the thick goo not letting any light shine through it's substance.

" I found it at the crime scene. The corpse should be on it's way here now." Chie folded her arms, watching the doctors face as she twirls it and gave it a light shake.

" Where on the body?" Yohko says as she turns around and places the tube on another table, but instead of wood it was metal, performed for surgical use only.

" You'll see it when it gets here." As if on queue, Aoi opens the front of the door. Two police men wearing gas masked to shield their nose from the putrid smell of the body. The body was covered in a thing white sheet and hoisted inside by a dolly.

" Well I'd say that was great timing." Yohko placed the tube down and gestured the police to put the body in the other room. Once the body was placed and secured, the police had Yohko sign a few papers before they took their leave.

Chie, Aoi and Yohko stood around the table where the body laid underneath the sheet. The sheets were stained in dried blood and puss from the bodies face and chest.

" Let's suit up for this one. Seems like this will be messy." Yohko says to Aoi who began to button up her long coat and tuck her sleeves inside of her gloved hands. Yohko handed Chie a pair of goggles and gloves as well as a coat and gas mask. Once everyone was secured from getting infected Yohko pulled off the sheet. The sight was revolting.

" Yikes, looks like he was un-lucky." Yohko adjusted her mask as the smell immediately hit her face.

" He was found in an alley near the diner." Chie says in a muffled tone behind her mask.

Yohko signaled Aoi to hand her the tools she needed to start the autopsy of the victim. With surgical tools at the ready Yohko began to fiddle and pick around the body, opening wounds larger and cutting off rotting flesh.

" The smell was coming from his neck," Chie reaches out a covered hand and pointed to the area, giving her finger a circle motion. " Right here is the same substance in that tube I took from him."

Yohko inspected the area where she was told. " What happened to his other half?"

Chie shrugged and places her hands inside the coats pockets, eyeing the doctors hands as they went to work. " Don't know, police are still searching for it."

Moments went by as Yohko fiddled around the neck area, the skin was already stiff and swollen from the heated sun. With more moving around inside the substance a small _clink_ was heard.

" Aoi, pass me the grippers." Yohko muffled behind her mask, her eyes down casted at the sound before she was given the tool. Aoi came around the other side of the table and held the other two tools Yohko was using to push open the broken flesh of the neck.

With both hands, Yohko digged the tool inside the neck, carefully finding the object they heard and closed around the hard foreign body.

" I got it." Yohko slowly pulls on the grippers, the sound of wet flesh and smell of decaying tissue filled the quiet room. With a quick tug the object came free, the wound jetting out pressured puss and blood.

They all took a step back from the body as they examined what the doctor has pulled from the bodies neck.

It was a large curbed canine.

" A tooth?" Chie questioned, her dark brows furrowed in confusion.

" I think we found the smell of the problem." Yohko twisted and turned the large abnormal fang in the grippers, trying to figure out what type of animal it belonged too.

" I have never seen a tooth that large before" Aoi says as she placed the dirty tools in a water filled bucket. Chie was also trying to figure out what creature could have had such a massive jaw to carry such a large tooth. It couldn't be a wolf, It couldn't be a bear either nor a lion. Whatever creature this was, it was still roaming inside or outside the town. The large fang was as big as a human palm and the color of it was slightly yellow, the plaque at the end where the gum should be was beyond vile.

" I will inspect the body and try to find further investigation, as well as read up on any kind of animal that holds up a large fang like this." Yohko told Chie as she put the tooth in a sealed bag.

" Until then I need you to keep an eye out of any suspicion in the area. Dead birds, cats, dogs," Yohko turned her gaze at Chie who gave a nod in return. "-humans. If any of that substance is on any of those we can have a trail on where it lives." Yohko picked up a new clean tool and began her autopsy.

Chie gave the doctors a tip of her hat and removed the coat and gloves.

" You can count on me doc."

 **...**

" You came all the way into town just to see flowers?" Natsuki's voice was guttural in Shizuru ears as she was being pushed by Natsuki behind her. " Don't you have enough at you're damn castle."

Shizuru hummed as she looked at the variety of different flowers. Their colors were healthy and bright, blooming so beautiful to be caressed. Shizuru couldn't help but let out a small chortle at the back of her throat hearing Natsuki say that she indeed has too much flowers. Her garden was already lushed with greenery and colorful plants, but a certain flower she is finding lacks in her collection. A flower that she dearly wants.

" Natsuki should know that I am a nature lover." Shizuru spoke in her honey voice, the obvious accent sending a ghostly chill down Natsuki's spine.

Natsuki herself couldn't understand why this woman had easily slip passed her wall of silence, It wasn't a bad type of feeling nor a good one. Both mixing together had the girls mind swirl into a typhoon of confusion. Natsuki never lets anyone see her vulnerable side after all, she would be careful around Shizuru since they have only been friends for a few weeks. Nevertheless, Natsuki was only good friends with Mai and Nao and she was happy just having those two around enough. But now adding another to her list, Shizuru was quite different and well, _confusing_ to understand. Natsuki would have a hard time talking to the girl, she would mostly be poked up and clamp shut like a clam. She can't seem to have a real conversation half the time with this girl teasing up her words.

 _" You need to make more friends Natsuki!"_

Natsuki could hear Mai's words sneak back into her mind from the day she went to that damn Ball.

" Natsuki seems very addle."

Natsuki's ears twitched at the voice below her. Shifting her eyes down, Natsuki saw Shizuru's looking slightly up at her, her upper torso twisted so that she could have a good angle up at the girl and her hood was pulled off, casting around her shoulders. Shizuru's hair shined brightly under the sun as those scarlet eyes watched into hers, her long lashes casting a shadow upon her cheeks.

Natsuki was feeling that swell again in her chest, the unknown feeling making her uncomfortable every time she looks into those eyes. With a big gruff, Natsuki let's go of Shizuru's wheelchair handles and folded her arms. She turned her head the other way, hiding her facial features. " I was thinking about going to Mai's place."

Shizuru was slightly confused herself about the girls body language, but she knew not to question much and not scare the girl away. " Oh? Mai's inn? Sounds quite lovely." Shizuru gripped her wheels and slightly turned herself more towards the flower stand. " Natsuki isn't planing on getting herself drowned now is she?"

Natsuki coughed on her own spit as she heard Shizuru. " You know where Mai's place is?"

Shizuru picked a tulip from the stand and closed her eyes. Bringing the flower to her nose she inhaled the sweet scent of the plant, the petals lightly tickling her lip as she gave herself a small smile. " Of course I have. Natsuki should know since she heard it from there has she not?"

Shizuru brought the flower up to Natsuki, signaling the girl to give it a smell but was politely refused.

" Ah, right." A small pause. " Mai was very excited when you purchased her food, I never seen her so thrilled." Natsuki gave the back of her nape a scratch, feeling her skin there was moist and clammy from the hot sun.

" Was she now." Shizuru gave the flower another loving sniff. " She is a very nice girl." Shizuru remembered the day she was carried out into town by her butler inside one of her carriages. Seeing the inn did got her curiosity going, so in the end she told to halt and have a word with the owner that works inside the small cute inn.

The owner was a woman as Shizuru saw her walked out from the back door. Her hair was short and the color of orange. Her eyes were a pretty color of purple. Shizuru could see that the poor girl was nervous, instead of letting the girl stand outside of her carriage, she insisted that she should sit down inside and out of the cold. They discus about the upcoming Ball and what was the best serving foods. Along with arrangements by telling the girl that she will deliver a cargo carriage to help and not put much stress on the chef.

" Did you like?" Natsuki's voice snapped Shizuru out of her thoughts. She placed the tulip back where she plucked it from and looked up to Natsuki. Seeing those eyes brightly in the sun made it hard to look away.

" Did I like what Natsuki?" She says in a bell-like voice.

" Inside Mai's." Shizuru casted her gaze down to Natsuki's booted feet. Watching them slightly shift on one weight, hearing the dirt on the brick sidewalk crunch under her actions.

" No, I did not. It was late at night and seemed too busy for entry." Shizuru folded her hands onto her lap and lifted her head back to the flowers. " But I'll admit, I indeed wanted to go inside." Shizuru's voice had a small hint of rapture. It was true, Shizuru was a very lonely person. Her eyes casted downwards, Shizuru did want to enter and be apart of the noisy party that was happening inside.

Shizuru felt a soft movement of her wheelchair, blinking in surprise she wanted to know what the other girl was doing.

Natsuki began to push Shizuru away from the flower stand and strolled her down the brick path. " N-Natsuki, Wai-"

" Hush woman, Me and you are going to Mai's and enjoy people's company." Shizuru gulped at Natsuki's sudden turn of events. She gripped tightly onto her arms rests and pushed her back tightly against her cushioned chair. " Natsuki wait, I-I can't."

Natsuki ignored the girl below her as she continued to stroll Shizuru around town. The area they were in became familiar and the tall buildings pressed together became a wall, shielding the suns burning light. Rounding another corner the area was much more known, stray cats were everywhere. Some curled into a tight ball in the cool shadows and some sitting on top fences, grooming each other lovingly. Ahead of the was the Inn, the small gated fence connected to a small brick wall surrounded the tavern. Simple flowers grew under the windows and the vinery crept it's way up the walls of the building. The building looked much nicer in the sunlight, but what doesn't? Shizuru always finds everything look beautiful in the sun.

Once Natsuki put Shizuru to the side of the small brick wall she rounded herself and unlocked the small fence. Once Natsuki went back to help Shizuru she was stopped by a hand softly gripping the end of her sleeve.

" Natsuki I've never been in a place like this. Is this alright?" Shizuru words were in a hush tone, not wanting to be heard from the soiree of people inside the Inn.

Natsuki blinked down at Shizuru as she placed one of her free hands on the wheelchair handles. The dark haired girl let out a small chuckle and slowly removed her captive arm from Shizuru's grip. " Relax, I'm going in with you, I'll be there and keep an eye on ya."

The words made Shizuru's heart jolt of relieve. They stood outside of the gate for a few minutes, Natsuki patiently waiting for Shizuru to calm down and signal when she is ready to enter. Shizuru placed her hand onto the small wall and gave it a slow rub, feeling the rough texture under her soft fingertips. Shizuru turns her upper torso and looked up at Natsuki, giving the girl a slow nod and a small smile.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a wolfish grin and together they entered the Inn.

 **...**

Midde aged-men gathered around a large table, hoisting their overflown mugs of rum and having a heartly shout, giving the young man on top of the table to continue his drunken dance. The tipsy men swayed their bodies and raised their fisted hands all around to the sound of the live tavern music.

The sound of Uilleann pipes and Fiddles gave the Inn a welcoming tune, rhythm stomping of boots and pounding mugs onto the table flow with the music. the repeating pattern made the heavily intoxicating men shout with joy, making the table vibrate and teeter as the young boy on top of the table lost his balance and dropped to the floor.

Along the men were numerous women of shape and sizes, some large and others well curved. Some of the women enjoying the dance and cheers of the bellowing men's voices and drunken slurs, pressing to one of another in attractiveness and others settled upon the men's laps. The atmosphere was heavily musked with rum and perfume, but the lively sights of people having a good time made it impossible to not enjoy.

On the other side of the Inn were older men, sitting at a smaller round table. Upon it was faded out cards and dice made out of wood. They were enjoying a game of gambling and others stood behind them, watching and chugging down their drinks. Younger women were around that side of the Inn, hence that the older men were more with coin with their fancy fashion and top hats.

" This is quite a sight Natsuki, but aren't I a little...out of place?" Shizuru glanced her eyes from side to side, watching the scene in front of her as some of the men ogled her from afar.

" Everyone here is out of place Shizuru why do you think they are getting shit-faced?" Natsuki eyes the gambling table as she pushed Shizuru to the bar where Mai was currently placing large rum filled mugs onto a flat metal plate. Shizuru wasn't the type to take part in this kind of situation. The scenes of muscled men, sweaty and dirty from work and taking their break by drowning in the yellowish liquid, as well as the women in their small clothing and lushed faces. It's as almost walking into a brothel from the way the two sexes pressed to another and kisses upon necks.

Natsuki settled Shizuru by a two seated small table, the wood was freshly washed from whom ever used it last and a single jar with a burnt out candle inside was placed in the middle of the table.

" Stay here Shizuru, I'll ask Mai to give us a drink and to join us." Natsuki patted the table, gesturing as she says Natsuki rounded her way through the lively drunken crowd and made her way to the front of the bar.

Shizuru watched the woman until she was out of sight. In the mean time Shizuru placed her hands upon her lap, being lady-like to her habit Shizuru bashfully lifted her lashes once again to the scenes of people. So much different types and color were enjoying each others company. The heavily drunken table was still dancing to the tune of the live music, the bolstering men pounding on the table and cheering for more drinks, their heavily slurred gruff voices sang to the tune.

 _"In the boozer you're a loser!"_

Shizuru watched with curiosity as she politely stared at the group of men who placed their hairy sweated arms around each others, forming a large human circle about the table and once again stomped their boots, making the floor vibrate and quake with their heavy strong motion.

 _"make us gamble, make us fight, and sit out in the cold all night!"_

The men swayed and raised their large mugs into the air as they sang rhythmically to each other. The singing enhanced the atmosphere, tranquilizing all bad thoughts and days to a good time. Shizuru gave a smile as she watched some of the younger boys ogle at the women and making sexual hand gestures, of course it was not their fault of such an act, the rum surely has drowned their heads. Shizuru couldn't help but secretly fiddle her fingers to the music, tapping to the tune on top of her lap and continue to watch around her surroundings.

Shizuru peered her eyes at the gambling table, the old rich folks came to the Inn to escape from their peckering wives and settled a game of winning money. The woman once again trying to catch their attentions to earn their selves some coin for sexual favors. Some were lucky and walked out of the Inn with the prize, others sat and piled the coins with addiction.

Shizuru kept watching every motion around her until she caught a new costumer walking into the Inn. The figure wore a long black cloak, hiding away from everyone as the person swiftly made their way to a darken corner and sat in a one person table. She kept her head facing the dance, not wanting to look obvious to what she sees as she slowly moved her eyes to the side, wanting to know who the person was.

The cloak figure was mysterious, the head was slightly down casted still hiding inside the shadows of the cloth and quietly sat where it was.

" Here Shizuru, drink!" A fruity voice made Shizuru lightly perked in her chair. The voice was hard to hear upon the loud atmosphere so Shizuru decided to break her curious eyes onto the figure and to the person handing her a large mug.

" Oh, Natsuki! My apologies it seems that my mind was on vacation." Shizuru gave Natsuki a sweet smile before lifting her fiddling fingers to grab ahold of the handle of the mug. It was heavy with the liquor inside, the mug carved not so thinly as the thickness was almost a half inch.

Natsuki rounded herself across from Shizuru, she herself had a large mug and bowl of shelled cashews. Natsuki gave a small huff as she sluggishly parched her bum upon the crooked wooden chair.

" Tsk, damn these worn chairs, I keep telling Mai to purchase new ones." Natsuki spoke as she wobbled into her seat, balancing herself by gripping the edge of the table and put her weight on the worn side, some of the rum splashing out of her mug from her rough movements.

" Natsuki should be more gentle with things that are almost at their limits." Shizuru gave a belly laugh from the back of her throat from the girls cute actions.

Natsuki stopped her battle with the poor chair and peered her eyes at Shizuru, her down casted frown and furrowed brows made Shizuru smile widen.

" Well you're lucky, you have a well made chair." Natsuki brought her elbows up onto the table in a rude manner and began to drink. Shizuru watched the woman's throat, each downing giving a nice smooth bob to the muscles in the neck. Shizuru wanted to reach out and touch the smooth skin, wanting to trace every fading vein with her nail.

Shizuru had to quickly glance her eyes away from the pearly neck and into her mug as Natsuki withdrew her own drink from her lips and sighing out a loud relief. Natsuki was about to take another swig of her drink but a shift of her eyes locked onto curious ones. The stare was uncomfortable to Natsuki, making her face feel a little warm of course not from the drink since it will take a good hour or so for Natsuki to feel her face. Blinking and furrowing her brows Natsuki decided to hide her hot face and muffled into the mug.

" What's the matter, don't like the drink?"

Shizuru's smile kept it's curve as she held the giant mug with two hands, trying to steady the overflown rum from spilling on her lap. " I wouldn't say I like it, but I'm more of a wine person."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a deep guttural sound as she took another swig, glancing her eyes to the group of drunken men who are slowly calming down their raid of excitement, watching them give the young women seated onto one of their knees a hard slap to their rear. The scene made Natsuki's drink taste bitter and decided to look back at the woman across from her, but alas those scarlet eyes never looked away from when she sat down at the table.

Feeling the side of her temple twitch, Natsuki slammed her mug hard on the table, rattling it in her action before roaring at the woman with that damn smile still on her face.

" Dammit Shizuru just drink and stop staring at me!"

Shizuru gasps and placed her untouched drink onto the table as well, cupping her cheeks with both of her hands and shutting her eyes shamelessly.

" Natsuki only wants to get me drunk? I wonder what she will do if I was under the spell of this drink she had handed to me." Shizuru began to pout her plumed lips at the startled girl infront of her.

" What I will do..?" Natsuki quirked a dark brow at the woman before realization hit the back of her head like a thrown brick. " No! no, no, no way Shizuru! Jeez you think like an old man." Natsuki covered her eyes with both of her hands, trying to take out the plaguing images spiraling in her mind.

" Ah?" Shizuru fluttered her eyes open and rested her elbows on the table, still cupping her cheeks in her soft palms. " Natsuki is thinking of something perverted? I don't recall saying something of such words."

Natsuki parted her fingers so that she was peeking through them, her shadowed eyes giving their color a dark forest look.

" Then what were you thinking?"

Shizuru fixed her eyes onto the shy ones and bashfully fluttered her long chestnut lashes. " I was simply thinking that Natsuki would make me gamble away all my coin if I were in such a state." Shizuru watched Natsuki lean back in her chair, puffing up her chest as she watched the woman let out a low chortle.

" Yo-you would think-!" Before Natsuki could finish, the worn chair she sat on gave out one of it's supports, the sound of a crack was heard and Natsuki fell back and slammed onto the floor. Her legs shot up into the air before they settled down on the impact.

A heartly loud laugh was heard across the table.

 **...**

The cloaked figure watched the two woman in the dark corner of the Inn, seeing the two having a good time gave the person inside the cloak a slight twitch. Watching the dark haired woman reach out and bringing a mug of rum to the chestnut haired lips made the figures blood boil. The continuing playful actions was uncomfortable for the cloaked figure to look at. Watching hands lightly brush from handing cashews and heartly laughs pierced the ears of the figure.

A low growl came from the blackened hood and it slowly lifted it's head to see more clearly at the two woman that were boozed up.

 _" You haven't changed at all, Shizuru."_

 **Behind the darkness of the hood shown bright purple eyes.**

 **...**

The day slowly came to an end, the slow descending sun gave the sky a beautiful orange color and the sounds of lively crows were heard from the horizon.

Shizuru was saddled back onto her shire, the help of Natsuki strapping her chair to the horses back side helped her tremendously. Of course it wasn't easy when the two of them were slightly tipsy. The day has certainly brighten Shizuru's spirits to go outside more often and not to worry about much of personal reasons. Oh how she wished the day didn't end so quickly when she and Natsuki joined the gambling table and played the addicting game. Natsuki was a great gambler and had much tricks up her sleeves. Shizuru would watch her tactics and each time the woman one a copper coin Shizuru would reward Natsuki with a pat on the shoulder. Even when drunk Shizuru was well mannered and knew how to handle personal space, but when it came to Natsuki she just wanted to sit on that comfy lap of hers and let everyone know that she was with the winning hand.

Shizuru was snapped out of her thoughts when her shire stopped it's tracks, the slight actions concerned her.

" Kiyo? Come girl, it is late." Shizuru gave the reins a light tug to gesture the shire to move forward but failed when the horse had no intentions of moving or giving a budge.

The horses ears flickered, the sound of it heaving out a distraught grumble from it's nose made the horse slowly step backwards.

" We are almost home, let us not stray." Shizuru once again tried her best and patted the side of the shires neck, lovingly running her slim fingers through it's mane. Once the horse seemed the settle down it's odd behavior Shizuru gave the reins a soft flick and the shire began to carry them up to the mansion.

Once arriving at her home Shizuru noticed something at the front of her main doors. Curious as she was Shizuru motions her shire to the direction instead to the back of the shed. The horse slowly made it's directions as told.

Shizuru kept her gaze on the mysterious object, closer and closer as Shizuru got her eyes adjusted to what she has witness. She gasped loudly and let out a shriek of horror at the object that is laying in the front of her mansion.

 **The lower half of a mans body.**

 **...**

 **Next Chapter :** _Shizuru wasn't seen or heard of for the past couple of weeks when Natsuki continued to work inside the mansion. A bit worried for the girl she decided to look for her in the mansion but stumbled upon something she shouldn't have._


	6. Chapter 6

**The lower half of a mans body.**

The rotting corpse of a pelvis was wedged up against the front of Shizuru's mansion doors. The half of the corpse was disfigured, it's leg bent and broken from being dragged up to her flat low stairs. The trail of blood was slightly dried but the thicker pools were still fresh from whom ever had delivered the body part earlier today. The clothes the person wore was long gone and Shizuru could tell it belonged to a man. The shaft that should be where it was formed from of the body was cut clean off as well as the gems that held the seeds of children.

The inside of the lower body was hollowed out, as if carved like a pumpkin. The color of the man faded long ago from blood loss and now is grimly grey. One of his ankles were broken, protruding out a bone that had broke the skin. The blemished body seemed that it was tossed roughly at her Gothic doors, the left over blood splattered and painted all over, like throwing a rotten tomato at a lousy stand up joke.

Shizuru was beyond frozen of fear on her shire when she landed her eyes on the blood trail. She didn't want to follow it. She didn't want to know where it came from but she had to understand why and how it got there. Her eyes skimmed the trail from the body to the stairs, casting her eyes down where the long streak of blood had been dragged. The blood trail had started from the forest...

She didn't want to go any further nor near the gruesome body, in fact she didn't want to even budge, afraid that the beast she long had wanted to forget was somewhere in the forest, watching her within the darkness of the trees. Shizuru was stuck aghast when she withered lightly like a leaf on her horse as she stared out into the forest, trying to catch those bright eyes that same night her parents were brutally torn apart. She felt her whole body began to feel cold under her long cloak and her chest tight, the feeling of being squeezed from the inside. Her anxiety begun to rise as she just sat on her shire near her large fountain, hearing her blood pulsate in her ears brought her senses back and she panicked.

" Shizuru!" A low booming voice made Shizuru snap her head to the sound, she was relieved who the person is was. The man was jogging at her, looking out of breath as he stopped at the side of her horse.

" R-Reito! This-!" Shizuru didn't have time to speak as two strong arms hoisted her off the saddle and pressed tightly against the mans chest. His heavy breathing giving Shizuru's rib cage a soft stroke. She was being carried bridal style in his arms, quickly wrapping her slim arms around the strong neck of the man Shizuru glanced back at the body.

" Don't look Shizuru." Reito gave Shizuru a small bounce in his arms to signal the woman to look away and focus on him. The action caused Shizuru to tightly hold onto him, trying to curl herself in a small ball as possible Shizuru pressed her face in Reito's neck. She was shaking lightly and her face burned, hot tears dripped down to her cheeks and faded in the mans clothes.

Reito turned his back from the corpse and soothed Shizuru down by lightly patting her shoulder. " Don't be afraid Shizuru. I will handle the situation." His voice was low and had a small hum at the end of each word.

Shizuru knew this was the beginning of a new threat. Her younger years brought back from Kyoto to Manchester. The ghostly shadows of the beast lurking in her backyard at night, the small scratching sounds inside the walls of her room and the eerie taps at her windows made her anxiety rise higher with each memory.

Shizuru pulled away from Reito and stared at him with her shocked eyes. " How? How can you handle this? People will think we killed someone!"

It was true. The evidence was obvious to the situation and they had barely escape prison time back in Kyoto. But thanks to her uncle, they were erased from the city and aboard a transportation ship that was heading to London where her uncle bought them land.

" I will clean the blood and put the body down in the cellar." Reito knew it wasn't a good idea, but he won't let this happen again to his dear friend that he loved so much. The cellar was originally for storage but Reito had turned it into something more grimacing.

Once Reito had helped Shizuru in her chair, he grabbed a hold of the reins of the horse and walked to the side of the mansion where the shed was. They both talked personally inside the shed as Reito made sure the shire was behind it's gate and place fresh hay bedding. They both had a long day and didn't expect to come home to this. It's been so long since something like this had happen to the both of them. Reito once again tried to calm Shizuru down and told her that it could be a person then a beast but Shizuru didn't listen and kept repeating that it found her and will take her away.

They stayed inside the shed for an hour before finally they sealed the deal. Reito and Shizuru entered the back door of the mansion and told Shizuru to go to her room, but once again Shizuru refuses to be left alone even for a split second.

" No, I will not be on my own for this. Not now.." Shizuru reached out and held the large hands of the mans in her smaller ones, giving it a soft squeeze. Her eyes were still puffed from crying and the color a frightening darker red. Reito knelt down to Shizuru and cupped her hands, concerning eyes scanned her face as he began to open his mouth.

" Listen to me. You're safe in this place, don't watch me do this." Reito once again had to talk Shizuru to keep out of the situation that he wanted to do and what was best for the both of them. Shizuru sucked in as much air as she could, filling her lungs and expanding them until she let it all out with a slow exhale. She watched as Reito rised from his position and made his way to the foyer where the entrance doors was and grabbed a hold of the large handle.

Before Reito could open the door to retrieve the body he turned his upper body slightly to look at Shizuru. Giving her a nod Shizuru strode her way to the gated lift. Opening it slowly and adjusting herself inside before securing the gate she gave the crankshaft a push and the lift begun to slowly rise up to the floor where her room was located. Her eyes never left Reito's until the walls of the mansion disconnected them and the lift stopping on the second floor. It gave a sharp stop, the sounds of the lifts gate rattled and creaked. Shizuru pried open the gate and quickly strode her way to her room. Her heart was painfully pumping inside of her chest, wanting to burst out past her bones and muscle. Her hands shook violently as she reached the knob of her door and shoved the door open before going inside and slamming the door shut.

Shizuru couldn't sleep a wink.

 **...**

Reito watched as Shizuru was ascending up inside the lift and disappeared past the ceiling of the first floors. He turned his attention back to the double doors and re-gripped the handle tightly before slowly opening it.

immediately the disemboweled bodies broken and crooked legs dropped to the rug inside of the mansion, the sound of broken bones and rotting flesh hit Reito's nose and he gagged. Slapping his palm against his nose and mouth Reito reached at one of the small side tables for decor and yanked the cloth that covered the old fashioned furniture.

He brought the cloth to his face and tied a knot to the back of his head before continuing to dispose of the body. He grabbed both of the ankles and slowly dragged the body inside before shutting the door. Luckily the body has drained all the blood Reito didn't have to worry about cleaning the blood inside before he continued dragging the pelvis down a long corridor hallway. He made a couple of turns inside the mansion before finally stopping at a double door. The large doors were carved out of two lion heads and the painted in bronze color. The handles were gold and held each small bells that dangled from them.

Reito pried the door open, leading the body inside the dark cold room and reaching a single large desk. Inside the room was too dark to see for any visitor but Reito knows all too well of this area. Rounding the desk, Reito let his grip go of one of the broken ankles and bent down to the desk, reaching under and hearing a satisfying click the sound of a large groan was heard behind him. He once again took a hold of the ankle and dragged the body past the secret door before closing it behind him.

 **...**

 _The days went by slowly for Natsuki when she started arriving at Shizuru's mansion three or four times a week. She would start by letting herself through the gate and coming in by using the backyards door instead of having the trouble to pull on the heavy Gothic front doors. Shizuru would greet her but not so brightly as she always did when she would come by to fix a leaking pipe or busted beams. She would not question nor get in the way of Shizuru's troubles but simply continued to make her way to where she was needed and do the job._

 _Once she was rewarded with a break Shizuru would only tell her that a maid will bring out lunch for her and she would just slip away past a door. The aura of the girl gave Natsuki a small turn of her stomach as she was left alone in the middle of the large diner hall. It was eerie and quiet to be inside the mansion without company when Natsuki roamed to the next location. The whole damn thing was falling apart. Natsuki would notice some holes in the corners of the rooms and small scratch marks, assuming rats were scurrying around when night falls and raid the pantry when all source of human life is gone._

 _The past weeks were almost the same for Natsuki. Coming to the mansion, fixing some more of the rotting mansion and having lunch by herself. It was strange that Shizuru has began to dissapear little by little each day when Natsuki arrived. She would feel a little lonely when she worked, missing the weird talk but yet comforting when talking simple._

 _When Natsuki was done for the day she was making her way to the back door but halted her steps when she looked up to the second floor of the mansion. Eyeing the support railings that trailed along the hallways to Shizuru's room. She turned her attention at the closed door._

 _" Shizuru?" Natsuki called up at the door, waiting a few minutes before getting annoyed at the odd girls behavior. She huffed and called out again. Another few minutes and Natsuki heard a faint noise. It was Shizuru. She wasn't heard clearly but Natsuki assumed that Shizuru needed to be left alone._

 _" I fixed the boilers lights." Natsuki called up at her again. " I'm off now." Natsuki still was standing where she was, her tool box in one hand as she used the other to dangle by her side._

 _No answer back._

 _Natsuki gave a childish pout and stomped her heavy boot. " Fine! Be that way!"_

 _Natsuki slammed the door shut, wanting to let the girl know of her rudeness. Natsuki saddled up on a horse and calloped into town._

 _When she arrived to Mai's she wasted no time by paying large mugs of rum and blasted herself until she blacked out._

 **...**

Natsuki woke up to the soft sounds of chirping morning birds, their singing for one of another gave a light tune and their happily flapping wings rustled in the trees outside Natsuki's slightly opened window. Her windows were a light faded yellow, making the color inside Natsuki's walls of her room stain of dawn. The freshly breeze smell of the sunny morning air swift it's way in through, casting the girl's small things around. The sounds of her withering plants gave a rustle, blooming out their leaves to catch the fresh air to breath in. The curtains waved forward, casting a slow motion ocean wave before slowly calming down when the breeze had settled down.

" Hunh.." The girl in her small squeaky bed gave out a low grumble in the back of her throat as she started to rise from her warm bed. The smell of heavy booze still lingered on her skin and her mouth was dry. Her head ached and a painful throb formed on her temple. The pounding muscle became worse when she was trying to sit herself up. Once she sat up in a slump, Natsuki took her time adjusting her heavy eyes to the bright room. Her hair was slightly wild, some of her long raven hair was out of place and hung in front of her face.

Natsuki stretched her arms and back, earning herself a relief pop in her bones and tight muscles. She pulled off her thin sheets from her lap and planted her bare feet onto her wooden floor. Her room wasn't large. It wasn't medium either. The free space she had was the middle of the room and bathroom.

Natsuki began her daily morning routine by brushing her teeth and taking a shower. Once she had washed herself off Natsuki dried herself off and stepped out of her bathroom. She was fiddling about her room before deciding on what to wear before setting off to Shizuru's place to fix an old water engine that watered some of Shizuru's heavily planted garden.

She nodded to herself when her options of what to wear came to her mind as she picked out the clothes from her creaky dress drawers. She put on a simple light colored blue dress shirt, the lone material loose and hung above her knees before she slipped on a pair of undergarments and began fitting into her tight black pants. She tucked her long shirt into the waist of her pants and wore her work boots.

Natsuki wasn't a girlish type when it came to fashion. She couldn't see herself wearing a gown or a round dress that most of woman her age wore. The only thing she could muster up is putting a hair clip on the side of her head. She didn't bother to care what others think of her when she would step into a store and hear small whispers of other women. She would often find herself being caught by a mans hand and telling her that they can help her out of those clothes and something more cute. Of course Natsuki wasn't an idiot to know the perverted meaning of the words the men would give her so she always end up under cutting them with the knuckle of her fist.

But today since she is going to Shizuru's place she decided to wear something that will fancy her aura as well as look a little decent. She walked to the small low drawer at the side of her bed and sled out the top. Inside was a small bit of jewelry, floral head bands and ribbons. She reached out and picked out a simple white flower clip. Natsuki lifted up both of her hands and pushed her hair back behind her ears before clipping the object to one side and finishing her look by slipping on a white flannel.

Before she left her room she checked herself in the mirror and examined her face. Her bright green eyes were full of today's work and her pearly white skin glowed from her warm shower. Her small ears showing from underneath her raven hair and the tips slightly red from wear the blood pumped. She gave a huff and grabbed her tool box along with her duffel bag that held her labored clothes.

Natsuki stepped out of her small home and walked up a pair of stairs that led out onto a dirt road to the town. Natsuki wasn't a people person so the house she can pay off was as small as a shed. But she worked on the house and gave it life by fixing the roof where holes would sneak raid water in and trimmed the over growth of weeds around the house. She place a simple white fence around the house and finished it with a bell at her door so she could hear the ring of any visitors.

Natsuki rounded her house to the backyard wore she had the horse tied to a post. The gift from Shizuru when she needed transportation instead of using her small bicycle. She tied her things to the horses sides and places the saddle before hoisted up and giving the reins a flick for take off.

The horse trotted along the dirt road of the small meadow that lead into the forest of the main cobble stone path. The long ride was smooth and quiet to Natsuki's liking. She wasn't bothered by people nor stopped to be rudely taken away for coin and excitement.

Once her journey has ended by being stopped by the large gothic gate of Shizuru's manson Natsuki belowed out at a standing guard to open. The guard, with his long gun perched against his shoulder and facing to the woman on the other side of the gate clicked his long black button up boots together and sharply shouting," What is you're purpose here?"

Natsuki quirked a dark brow at him, not understanding why Shizuru has a post guard at her gate. " My name is Natsuki Kruger, I'm here to fix the water engine in the garden." Natsuki spoke in a professional tone, not wanting to seems like total stranger.

The guard didn't budge where he stood, still in his proud stance and gripping the bottom of his long gun. " You do not dress like a worker, leave!" He switched his gun in his hands and pointing the long rifle at her head.

" Whoa, whoa! wait!" Natsuki shot her hands in the air and panicked. Watching the rifle being pointed at her had her heart pumping wild, her breathing began to labor. " I'm not a threat! I work here!" Natsuki's horse was a little uncomfortable in the situation as it started to sway and began to step backwards in a circle motion, making Natsuki keeps her hands in the air as she squeezed her legs on the side of the horses ribs to calm down.

The guard was at the trigger ready but a grip of the shoulder stopped him from doing any harm to the poor girl on the other side of the gate. " Kanzaki Sir." The guard says as he still aimed his rifle.

" Calm yourself, this one is harmless." Reito watched as Natsuki tried to tame the frighten horse, taking her hands down and grabbing the reins to hold on and not get tossed off. The scene was too much not to laugh at as Reito gave out a small chuckle and called out to the girl.

" Kruger. Nice to see you again." Reito waved at her as she was still struggling to keep the horse down.

" Hey! Tell you're boot-licker guard to aim that gun to his head!" Natsuki shouted as she was still swirling in a circular motion on the horse.

Reito watched the guard drop his open mouth and lowered the rifle to his side. A strong pat on the shoulder brought the guards eyes to look at Reito's. He gave another laugh and softened his gaze.

" My apologies. She is harmless but her mouth isn't." Reito watched as the guard opened the gate, spooking the horse suddenly it kicked up it's rear, tossing Natsuki to the floor and sped off to where the other horses where parked by the side of the mansion.

" Ach!" Natsuki landed flat on her rear, scrunching her face and baring her teeth as she rubbed tail bone.

" Oh dear, allow me." Reito bent slightly and reached out to the girl on the floor but the sudden look of Natsuki's annoyed eyes made him flinch.

" I can get up myself." She gave the offered hand a back hand slap and stood up, bringing both of her hands to her rear and giving it a good rub from the impact. " That horse needs to be trained better."

Reito watched Natsuki stomp away from the two men, his gaze not leaving her as he spoke to the guard by his side.

" And so do you." Reito casted his eyes to the guard, giving him a small frown. The guard startled by his words, went back to his statue like position and held his rifle to his side.

"Yes Kanzaki Sir."

 **...**

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The sounds of a bed side clock was the only thing that Shizuru could hear inside of her room where she locked herself in for the past weeks. Not wanting to reveal herself to anyone from the day of that vile scene.

The drapes were drawn closed and the only source of light was the lamp that was perched on the side table of her bed where the ticking of the small clock kept it's reminder of time. It was currently 1:45 in the afternoon and Shizuru had no appetite for lunch. She would snack on small biscuits but she could never refuse a cup of tea.

Shizuru was in her bed, her back pressed against the head board with a novel in her hands and a pair of thin rim reading glasses rested on her nose. She was reading one of her favorite books that she requested to her maid to fetch for her from the mansions library. The old worn books cover was green and the spine was of thick leather. The cover had a carved simple, a folklore of fables and fairy tales. She read too much in her life but she could never toss this book aside. It helped her thoughts when she read the tales of a young adventurous woman who roamed the sea and stole bags of coin to give to the poor. Much like robin hood but as a woman and not on land.

Shizuru, keeping her eyes on the book while reaching out to take her small tea cup from it's handle and took it to her lips that she didn't notice that her cup was already empty. Realizing that Shizuru needed more she gave out a small sigh and put her book down on her lap. She had a small ring bell resting on her small table, just in-case she needed her maid.

She gave a small twitch of her wrist, the bell giving out a delightful tune around the area if anyone was near by. Of course she had two guards outside of her door, wanting the extra protection.

Not long a pair of feet was heard outside of her door and the handle was turned. A young maid named of **Arika Yumemiya** , stepped inside. Her everyday dress was a simple white, the long puffed sleeves held cuffs and her stocking where tan. The button up boots made for stable balance if she wear carrying a plate of delights. Her hair was a color of brown in two braids and a wore a white cap from keeping her hair from frizzing out with her chores. Her eyes were a bright sapphire and she always held a big smile on her face whenever she was called from her maiden.

" Yes miss Viola?" The active young girl was always cute when she waited for her duties.

" More tea please," Shizuru handed the empty cup to the maid before asking another request. " And a couple of the fresh biscuits that Erstin has kindly baked."

The young maid gave a happy nod while taking the cup from Shizuru. With a sharp turn on her heels, Arika marched to the door and closed it politely behind her.

Shizuru resumed back to her fairy tale world.

 **...**

Natsuki was exhausted as she finally retrieved her tool box and duffel bag from the distraught horse that had made her entry an embarrassment.

She was making her way when she stopped to lift her head up to the mansion. The window seal of Shizuru's room was being shielded by her dark curtains and her double balcony door was closed shut, not wanting the fresh gentle breeze from lurking inside. The scene made her annoyed again, knowing that Shizuru was once again locked in her room today.

She let out a aggravating growl when she continued to walk her way to the backyard where the huge garden was. The over grown flourish of flowers and trees was a bit of a hassle to make way but Natsuki's footing was always careful. When she was younger she was always outside and playing on the branches of trees and crawling through bushes so this was her naturally area.

She made her destination to the rusted water engine that was covered in moss and creeping vines. Natsuki, knowing that she couldn't work in her formal clothes, started to unzip her duffel back where her one piece handy-man overalls was shoved in. She looked around and found herself that she was being shielded by the labyrinth of tall shrubs. Knowing that no one can see her she started to remove her clothes and folded them neatly in the duffel bag and zipping it back up, tossing it aside and away from the small puddle of water that has formed around the engine.

Once in her garments, Natsuki began to slip into her work clothes.

 **...**

Shizuru took a white feather that she uses as a book marker and snugged it in between the open books pages before closing it and placing it down on her side table. She became bored sitting in her bed ever since she woke up and her bladder was full to be emptied.

With a reach of a hand Shizuru grabbed her wheelchair and adjusted herself, getting herself comfortable she wheeled herself to the door before stopping and glancing to the closed curtains of her room. She noticed bright sunshine peeking through any slits and crevices that it can sneaks in, wanting to let the person inside to brighten the darkness.

Shizuru loved sunny days and knowing that if the sun was brightly shinning then she has nothing to fear right? With a swift turn she made her way to one of her large windows, grabbing a hold of her curtains she pulled one of them to the side. The brightness partially blinding her when the light found new source to eat the darkness away.

Shizuru shutted her eyes quickly, the back of her eyelids buzzed and a blur of dots took her vision. Once her eyes settled and adjusted to the new sight she slowly opened them.

The outside of her vast land was a healthy bright green, all of her flowers bloomed beautifully, displaying their colors and open petals to feed on the warmth. She noticed a breeze was gently blowing away the fallen leaves that withered off the trees and a flock of small brown birds flapped their wings and happily chirped at each other for communication. There were dozen of white butterflies that Shizuru saw, their gentle wings fluttered in the breeze and made circular motions around the open flowers for pollination.

She watched a certain butterfly flutter around until her scarlet eyes landed on a familiar person with long raven hair.

" Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered to herself as she watched in curiosity of what the girl was doing. Why was Natsuki just standing there in, _normal clothes?_ Shizuru didn't think Natsuki would wear such cute clothing to her home nor be working in them.

But her thoughts changed quickly when she noticed that the woman began to strip out of her clothes. The scene made Shizuru flabbergasted as she watched. She didn't mean to look like a peeping-tom but how can anyone not look away from a chance like this, nevertheless, a very attractive woman!

She watched her like a hawk from her window as Natsuki slowly peeled her flannel off and dropping it onto the ground. Next she brought her hands down to her tight pants, unzipping and opening the fly.

Shizuru pressed the top of her nose to the window, her breathing a little labored as she watched those lithe hands work on her pants. Shizuru didn't know what she was thinking but her right hand began to trail down her form and slightly slipping past underneath her night gown.

Next Natsuki wiggled her way out of those damned tight pants and kicked them aside next to her flannel. The long dress shirt was covering the only treasure that was beneath it. The small hands lifted again, grabbing the cloth and ever so slowly slipping up past her thighs and a well round rear peeked out.

Shizuru was lost, she didn't think as she continued to slip her hand further under her gown and came in contact with her undergarments. She became hot suddenly and her throat was dry from the heavy breathing. Her nostrils flared as she watched the woman fully lift up the material and dropped to the pile. Shizuru gave her lips a small lick, the sexy two piece of underwear the girl wore was so thin from her distance. She became moist when she gazed back at the girls behind, the smooth looking skin made Shizuru's mouth water, wanting to know how that skin tasted between her teeth and tongue. The long legs craved for attention to be touched and Shizuru's fingers twitched against her clothed groin. The slim back showed signs of ripping muscle each time the girl would bend and move her arms.

Shizuru slowly slipped her finger inside her own undergarments, feeling the soft trim hair as she began to move further. Her fingers hit wetness.

" Miss Viola, I'm here for you're tea!"

Shizuru let out a sharp gasp and quickly slipped her hand out from underneath her gown. She swiftly closed the curtains and turned herself towards the closed door before quickly calling out.

" Y-Yes! come in!" Shizuru groomed down her gown and placed her hands upon her lap. Watching the door open as the same maid from earlier held the same tea cup and a plate of the biscuits. She skipped inside happily that she brought her maiden the contents that she asked for, carefully not spilling a drop onto the floor.

" Miss Viola! You're up!" The perky girl stopped in front of Shizuru and offered the freshly brewed tea and biscuits to her who swiftly accepted and placed the plate on her lap while holding the tea.

" Thank you Arika, that will be all." Shizuru's voice had a small nervousness in it as she watched the young maid gave a curtsy before finally leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Shizuru sat there shocked. Why did she do that? Why did her mind suddenly vanish when she watched Natsuki undressed in her garden. She never felt this way before, she never felt so excited and troubled at the same time.

 _Why was I so..._

Shizuru thought to herself when she remembered her hand being so close to doing something that she never thought she would do. She never thought about touching herself in such a way while looking at another person or rather, _another woman._

The desire that swelled up in her belly has yet to fade away and the sensation between her legs become an uncomfortable tinge feeling. To Shizuru's curiosity she turned back to the window, slowly and shyly pulling the curtain aside Shizuru saw that Natsuki was fully clothed in her work attire and is now kneeling down in front of the water engine, her tools already working on the source of the problem.

Shizuru let go of the curtain and brought her hand to her heart, feeling the non-stop throbbing of adrenaline and heat swelling inside her body.

 _Was this the feeling of falling in love...?_

 _ **...**_

A huge cloud of smog puffed it's way out of the engines exhaust pipe as Natsuki pulled back the starting line to power up the water pump. She did it three more times before finally hearing the old machine rattle and pump fresh water through it's pipes, the sprinklers attached to the machine finally released gushed water onto the hungry plants that were in need of a drink.

Natsuki wiped the sweat away with the back of her thick leathered gloves and let out a content sigh. Just pinch the collar of her shirt and gave small flicks to let the cool breeze swift it's way inside. " What a hassle. I need a wash."

Natsuki tossed her tools back into her box and draped her duffel bag over one of her shoulders as she makes her out of the garden and enter into the backyard door as usual.

Once she was inside she noticed a lot more maids around the house and a couple of guards. The different types of maids pace around and about, making sure that everything was spotless clean and dusted with their feather dusters. Others were carrying buckets and a rag for cleaning the wooden floors and windows.

As far as the maids the guards were the ones that concerned Natsuki. Why did Shizuru request guards today? Were they going to be here all night as well? She didn't understand the situation at all. Natsuki doesn't remember seeing anything wrong around the house nor out of place. The guards were wearing tight fitting clothes to show their stiff posture as they stand by the main entrance doors as well as one at the back. The other two were at Shizuru's door, their guns slanted onto their backs and lanced swords at the hip.

She moved quickly to one of the leveled bathrooms the floor held. It was a small bathroom, a washroom for only washing you're hands and face. The small bathroom was mostly used by Natsuki since Shizuru's luxurious bathroom was hers and Natsuki didn't want to get it dirty every time she was covered with filth, that and having to climb up the spiral staircase was troubling enough.

Once she finished washing her hands and splashing some water to her face Natsuki placed her tool box under the sink and tossed her duffel bag as well, not quite ready to change into her nice clothes as she would probably work on something down in the basement again.

She made her way out and took a peek up to where the two guards were standing by at Shizuru's door. Natsuki needed to know if the woman was alright and would at least like to know a little information on the situation that is being held here so she decided to sluggishly walk up the spiral staircase and walk down the long hall towards her room.

The guards took notice but did not budge and held their ground.

" Let me in I need to talk to Shizuru."

" Miss Viola is in need of much rest, please wait until you are called." One of the guards said in a bland manner.

" Look here you!" Natsuki began to bewail at the annoying guards. " I know her so let me in!"

The guards began to reach for their swords but the commotion that was happening outside of Shizuru's room had the doors handle slowly being turned. All three of them stopped their actions and the door slightly opened, revealing ruby eyes of the woman who hibernated all day.

" Natsuki hello, please do come in. I apologize of my absence." Shizuru pulled herself back to let the girl fully open the door by herself.

With a quick step in Natsuki shutted the door behind her. " What's going on?" Natsuki's concern eyes roamed over Shizuru's face but did not move from her spot. She watched Shizuru give her a soft smile, those eyes hiding some sort of emotion.

" Nothing is wrong. Natsuki must know that I have a bit of a cough." Shizuru brought her palms unto her lap and laced her fingers together.

" You don't sound ill." Natsuki scoffed, folding her arms and cocking her hips to one side as she still watched her with those lush green eyes.

Shizuru gave a deep sigh and grabbed a hold of her wheels and made her way to her bed. She picked up her book that she was reading from earlier and rubbed the cover with the pad of her thumbs. Natsuki tilted her head, trying to get a better look at what the other woman was treasuring in her hands.

" What's that?" Natsuki unfolded her hands and walked up behind her. The sound of the girls heavy boots coming closer to Shizuru made her bones shiver and her ears twitch when they stopped right behind her chair. She could faintly smell the raven haired girls scent, the smell of a summer breeze and fresh flowers from her garden. But she notice a small hint of honey-milk, probably the soap she uses when she bathes. The images of the girls naked body once again snuck it's way inside Shizuru's head and she felt her cheeks tingle.

" Shizu-"

" Would Natsuki like some biscuits?" Shizuru placed the book into her drawer, shutting it close and took the untouched plate of biscuits that Arika gave earlier. She turned her chair around facing towards Natsuki and held the plate with both of her hands.

" They were freshly baked today." Shizuru's voice was soft as she glanced down at the cookies.

" Uh, ok sure?" Natsuki was confused about Shizuru's odd behavior but she also didn't want to stress her either. Natsuki was about to reach out and take one but Shizuru held the plate away from her and gave the girl a hum.

" Ah-ah Natsuki. Let me." The raven haired girl watched again with more confusion as Shizuru placed the small plate of cookies onto her lap and delicately picked up one of the biscuits between her thumb and pointer finger. Shizuru gave Natsuki a gesture to bend over a bit when she waved her other hand with a come-hither manner.

Natsuki slightly bent down in front of the girl below her and supported her upper body but placing both her palms on her knees and blinked at the girl. " What?" Natsuki furrowed her brows a little when she noticed that Shizuru was bringing the biscuits towards her lips.

" Open up." Shizuru watched Natsuki's face scrunch up and shot her back upright.

" Yo-you! Shizuru!" Natsuki's face bloomed on a full blush, her green eyes hidden behind her tightly shut eyes lids and grounded her teeth together. Shizuru exhaled a chortling laugh as she watched how she made the girl bloom. Natsuki gave her a deep glare before opening her mouth to speak again.

" Idiot. I was worried!" The dark haired girl fumed as she tried to calm down her body, the feeling of her cheeks still burned from the other girls actions.

" Natsuki does not need to worry about me. I am a big girl." Shizuru started to nibble on the biscuit that she offered to Natsuki when she noticed the other girls emerald eyes were watching her lips.

" Th-then why all the protection?"

Shizuru stopped her nibbling and placed the cookie back onto the plate, her angelic smile never leaving. " You never know what will happen on a full moon, Natsuki."

The raven haired girl gave Shizuru a lift of a brow, not exactly understanding the words what she was trying to say but she put it aside for now. " Uh right..well I'll be working in the basement now."

Natsuki was about to turn but her sleeve was caught by two slim fingers. " Natsuki, a biscuit?"

Natsuki turned her head and saw that Shizuru was cupping one biscuit in her closed palm, holding it up so Natsuki can take it. With a sigh Natsuki decided to give up and opened her hand under Shizuru's who brought her palm down and cupped the small lithe hand between her large slimmer ones.

" Becareful down there Nat-su-ki." Shizuru gave the small hand a squeeze and let go. The action made Natsuki face swell red and body stiff.

" Yeah, yeah alright already!" The raven haired woman stomped her way out of the room, leaving an amusing gigglemug girl chuckling in her palms.

Natsuki didn't notice it was the biscuit that Shizuru nibbled on.

 **...**

Natsuki shoved the cookie into her pocket, wanting to save it for later when she felt the need for extra energy while she made the long walk to the basement. She passed more maids that were cleaning the furniture and wiping down decorative tabled. She walked until the corridors become slightly thinner into long hallways and candles that dimly lit the dark area that didn't have windows.

She looked on ahead and noticed a pair of stairs leading down and assumed it was the way to the basement. She began to pace her way and passed two large double doors.

 _..._

Natsuki halted in her steps. _" Eh?"_

She walked backwards until she met the double doors again. They had large carved lion heads on each side. One of the lions mouths were open, a crimson orb snugged inside and the other held the same. " What is this room?"

Natsuki stepped closer to the door, placing both of her hands onto the wood and softly pressed her ear, wanting to know if anyone was inside before she enters.

Once secured she looked down the hallway to see if she was notice or caught by the annoying guards, luckily she wasn't and grabbed a hold of the golden handles but she stopped. A single small bell dangled onto the door handle, signaling anyone near by when the door was open. What was this room? What was the big deal if a bell was tied.

Natsuki took the bell in her hand and the other still gripping the handle. She slowly and carefully pried the door open, not wanting to set off the bell she fragilely let go and shut the door as quiet as possible.

" A...Library?" Natsuki noticed a large window that has illuminated the room, showing stacks and stacks of old worn books and cased that were sealing away important books. She also notice a single desk that had nothing on top of it.

With her curiosity she made her way to the table and examined it's state. The top had a thin layer of dust and it held no drawers. But looking under the desk there was a single crankshaft.

" And what do you do?" Without thinking Natsuki reached under the pulled the shaft back. A small click was heard behind her and the large bookshelf began to turn, showing a pair of descending spiral stairs fading down into darkness.

Natsuki gaped at her new founding of the mansion. _A secret room?_

She grabbed a candle wick that was placed onto the floor and reached in her front breast pocket where she kept a small box of matches. She lit the wick and slowly made her way down.

 **...**

The air inside the dark hallway was heavy and musked. The brightly lit wick forming a circle of light around Natsuki as she kept waking forward. The walls were moist and made of cobble stone, creeping tree branches had made their way in between the stones and dangled down the slightly dried hard floor.

Drips of water poured, forming puddles and scurrying mice fled from the light when their eyes got blinded.

Natsuki noticed a small light coming from down the end of the hallway. She held the wick tightly as she walked closer to the door.

She halted.

There, in front of her was a large heavy wooden door with a large metal lock. It was a prisoner door, locking up anything from getting out.

Natsuki lifted the wick up to peek through the railing that was slightly above her height. Inside was a single large cage. The heavy thick metal bars welted together. Why was this here? Why have a single cage that can fit a elephant inside let alone having another door secure it.

 _" Ssss."_

" AH!" Natsuki howled loudly upon hearing the sound. She frantically pointed the wicks light around herself. To her side was a cell, the long metal bars were rusted and moist from the damp air. " Who's there?!" She barked at the darkened cell, too afraid to get any closer to shine the light of what's beyond it.

 _" S-so h-hungry."_

The voice was gruff and had a raspy noise at the back of it's throat.

" Step into the light coward!" Natsuki waved her wick towards the voice, showing it no fear as she bared her teeth and standed her ground, her hand balled into a fist.

 _" I am n-not the coward."_ The deep raspy voice spoke again.

Before Natsuki can protest, a mouse scurried in front of her. The small creature stopped to take a sniff at the bars when suddenly a grey skeletal arm shot through the thin cell bars and crushed the mouse, curling it's long bony fingers and piercing the skin.

The mouse let out a gruesome snarl before the sharp dirty nails pierced it's heart and quickly pulled back into the cell.

Natsuki quickly shined the light and before her was something she never saw before. The creature was sickly thin, it's badly balding head had little hair left and the body was crouched, showing it's sharp spinal back, it's long thing tail swayed a little as it munched on the mouse that it caught. The sound was repulsive.

" What..are you?"

The ghoul stopped it's munching and quickly jumped onto it's hind legs, facing towards Natsuki she can now clearly see the facial features of the creature. It had large lifeless white eyes, sunken back into it's skull, protruding cheeks bones and a lip-less mouth, showing it's badly plaque sharp teeth. The nose was missing and the color of the creature had no life color. The skin was flaky a cracked and under the pale grey skin showed black veins creeping everywhere on it's body.

The ghoul hissed and arched it's back, showing it's little hair of whats left spike up on it's back and trailing down it's thin tail.

 _" Talking to a ghoul is foolish, girl."_

Natsuki watched the ghoul wither and shake, the weakness of it's body had no energy and it would scratch around, itching off annoying dead skin and bugs.

" You're a ghoul? I haven't heard of one since I was a kid. What's you're name?" Natsuki crouched down to the cell, trying not to scare the poor creature as she placed the wick next to her feet and placed her hands on top of her knees.

 _" A-A-Ahn. My n-name is Ahn."_ The ghoul twitched it's head to the side, it's pointed badly ripped ears shows that it had been in fights a long time ago.

" Ahn? Were you human before?"

The ghoul opened it's jaw and gave it's yellow teeth a lick. _" Y-yes."_

" Tell me, did you work here in the Viola mansion?" Natsuki asked.

 _" I-I was a maid. N-no. A servant."_ Long skeletal claws clutched it's balding head, hunching over and started to wither once again. _" Vi..Vio-la. She was my master."_

Natsuki grabbed a hold of the cell bars and pressed her forehead against the cool metal. " What?! Did she do this to you?"

 _" To-too much. too much!"_ The ghoul sharply snapped it's head towards Natsuki and ran at her on all fours, the large mouth open as it shrieked her way.

Natsuki quickly stumbled back, gasping out and hitting her head on the other side of the wall.

The ghouls skeletal hand shot out, trying to grab her foot.

 _" Let me taste! Let me taste!"_

Natsuki full in panic, jumped to her feet causing the wick to go out as she ran down the dark hallway and up the spiral stairs. The sound of the ghouls shrieking screams echoed and bounced off the walls in the prison cells.

Beyond the dirty window seal, a large red raven watched her from within the forest.

 **...**

 **Next Chapter - The Red Raven.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Red Raven**

 **...**

The hurried steps of Natsuki's feet boomed through the mansion's halls as she made her way to Shizuru's room.

The two guards that have met the girl hours earlier have notice the rampage that was storming towards them and they tightly pressed together at the shoulders, their grip on their swords tighten as they watched the woman approach them with a fast pace.

" Let me through, I need a word!" Natsuki howled at the two guards, never budging as Natsuki halted, breathing heavily from her mouth.

The two guards were aware that Shizuru has announced that she knew the woman but the guards stayed to their duties and blocked the closed door behind their straightened backs.

" Shizuru!" Natsuki fumed out beyond the door, lacking the ability to convince the guards to her orders she decided to call out to Shizuru.

Another few heavy breathes Natsuki watched the door handle turn and opened ajar.

" Natsuki?" She peeked between the guards waists and ordered them to part aside.

" My goodness look at you! What on earth has happened?" Shizuru's worried voice cracked in the air as she reached out a hand to the heavy breathing girl.

Without thinking, Natsuki pushed herself inside the room and collapsed on her hands and knees. Shizuru ordered the guards to tend the outskirts of her gate, wanting some privacy between her and Natsuki and figuring out what the situation is.

The guards gave a bow and left.

" Natsuki?" Shizuru turned her head to get a better look at the girl on the floor as she silently closed her door, locking it.

She gave her chair a quick turn to face her and gave herself a slow push forward. Watching the heaving back of the woman below inhale and exhale with every huff she took to calm her racing blood, her heart booming painfully against her rib cage.

" Natsuki I cannot help you if you-"

" What is this Shizuru!?"

Shizuru halted her slow movement towards the girl, her actions caused her body to give a light wiggle in her chair. What on earth was Natsuki talking about?

" Pardon?" Shizuru tried to keep her voice in a calm hum, her heart beat already pounding into her ears. She watched Natsuki below slowly come to a kneeling position, her arm resting on one of her prompt knees as she let out more of the rushing air from within her lungs.

Natsuki's legs felt like jelly as she stayed in the position she was in, grunting from the pain in her chest with every breath she sucked in. " You..Why do you have something locked in a cage?!"

Shizuru's eyes flickered upon hearing the words that spat from Natsuki's lips. _She found her?_

" Something? I...Don't follow Natsuki." Shizuru's own breathing begand to respirate.

Natsuki's head dipped as she heavily hoisted herself onto her feet, the action making her stumble back as her knees gave a quick lock. She turned around quickly, snapping her raging bright lush eyes at the girl before her.

" That thing," She heaved once more before lifting a heavy boot, taking a thundering step towards Shizuru. " Behind that bookshelf," Another thundering step. " In the cage!"

Shziuru watched Natsuki slowly approached her, everystep and every word she was telling the girl made Shizuru grip her wheels and begun to slowly back away from Natsuki's startling actions. She watched the girl's mouth clamp shut only to re-open and give a click of her white teeth, her brows furrowed, making her eyes shine with confusion and anger.

The back of wheel chair hit her door as she watched Natsuki step closer and closer towards her until she fell forward, gripping both of Shizuru's arm rests and bringing her angered face leveled with hers. She huffed out another word through shutted teeth.

" Ahn."

Shizuru pressed her back as far into the chair as she could when she heard that name. It's been so long since she has heard anyone say it. She forgotten that person and wanted to forever erase the memory that melted in the back of her mind.

" Natsuki..What are you talking about?" Shizuru's quivering eyes peered into the green flourished ones, watching them intense with every hitched word that she breathed out.

She felt Natsuki tighten her hold onto each side of her, the sound of stretching leather hit her ears and the slight shake from the girls arms made Shizuru give a shallow gasp.

" You caged one of you're maids down below your feet!" Natsuki spat, her breath slightly making Shizuru's hair sway back.

Shizuru shut her eyes tightly, turning her head to the side to avoid the raging gaze of the woman towering over her. " Natsuki please, I don't know what you are talking ab-"

" You know well! She knew you!" Natsuki pushed back, giving Shizuru's chair a quick crack when it hit the door again. Shizuru hitched out a yelp and gripped the hot leathered arm rests that Natsuki was previously holding her in place.

" She knew you.." Natsuki's bolstering rage slowly started to cool down when she watched the shakened eyes of the other woman in front of her.

Shizuru watched back, silently waiting for Natsuki to look anywhere but at her before she spoke. The sudden behavior sent a shock through Shizuru's body that she failed to quickly answer the girls questions. How did Natsuki knew about Ahn? She had past away a long time ago.

Shizuru's eyes became heavy and slowly slumped her head forward, casting a curtain of her hair to hid her face.

" Ahn..?"

 **...**

 _The Ships large sails flapped and expanded from the fresh oceans breeze. Seagulls above squawked and cried, flapping their large wing spans high into the bright sunny sea air._

 _The large cargo ship slowly desceneded towards a dock, flooding with working men to unhaul the equippement._

 _The ship gave a large halt, swaying slowly forward and then back on arrival to the main harbor of London. The heavy step ladder swung out and gave a loud thud, hitting the dock below it the men started to aboard the ship, grabbing ahold barrels and boxes._

 _Shizuru and Reito emerged from the Captain's quarters and both inhaled the fresh salty air._

 _" We're here Shizuru." Reito says in his charming voice._

 _Shizuru gave out a coo as she fluttered her lashes, adjusting her eyes to the new light. She and Reito were hidden far too long within the Captain's quarters. They both heard the news hours ago of approaching land and they fixed themselves up to look descent on their new arrival. Their new home._

 _" It seems we are." Shizuru was being strolled by Reito as she un-flapped her sun umbrella. She gave it a twist to unfold the floral cloth scrunched behind the flaps and perched it above her head, hiding her delicate skin from getting sun burn. " Come, let us meet my new guardian."_

 _Reito gave a happy nod and carefully strode Shizuru down the large ships ladder. The crowd of men and woman with their children waited for their families. There were cheers and yells once other families has took notice of their loved ones._

 _" Ahoy! Miss Viola!" A white gloves hand waved high in the air behind a crowd of people._

 _" It seems that's her." Reito hummed as he turned the wheels and walked towards the frantic waving hand._

 _The hand disappeared and was pushing people aside, trying to make way through the flooded dock._

 _The person that had such a womanly wave has emerged from the crowed and came out a young beautiful girl. She was wearing caged dress, the color was a dark ash and the ends of the dress tousled freely with each move she twisted and turned. Her black laced up heels clicked upon the wooden dock and her long white gloves reached all the way up and stopped at her forearms. Around her neck was a black laced collar and a porcelain flower necklace. The tiny chains were gold and the side bonnet hat she wore was decorated with fake flowers and quail feathers, a long white ribbon flowed behind her that was attached to the bonnet._

 _Her facial features were beautiful. Her creamy white skin shined under the rays of the sun and her short light brown hair was raffled wildly. Her were a bright amethyst color, the black mascara she wore made them pop._

 _" Miss Viola! A fancy hello to you," The woman stopped her hurried steps infront of her and Reito and gave a cursty. " Ahn Luu, At you're service."_

 _" A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Luu." Shizuru gave a light nod to the woman and Reito, a gentlemen bow._

 _" Please call me Ahn." Ahn gave Shizuru a wave of her gloved hand._

 _That was the start of a new adventure for Shizuru. They made the long journey to the mansion that was signed to her from her uncle. The carriage ride wasn't pleasant but the scenery was a nice view within the carriage. Shizuru spent her days mostly in the study once she has settled down in her new home. The furniture stayed inside the mansion that was once owned and most of the books and scrolls had a thin layer of dust from abandonment._

 _But her favorite was looking beyond the vast guarden of the stretched land. She would often bring a book with her when she enjoyed the wide open of her large windows and let the breeze cast her hair behind her. The first few years was slow but having the pleasent company of Ahn was quite excitiable. S_

 _Ahn would often check on Shizuru and see how she was doing or if in need of anything while she was present._

 _Her and Ahn grew closer each day. light flirts of chatting and innocent touches whenever they past by each other through the mansion. Shizuru wasn't the type to shallow away feelings when she knows the truth her heart beats for. Her and Ahn began to kiss here and there, small clothes such as gloves and blouses would be tossed away but they both remained clothed._

 _Another year and Ahn confessed her true feelings for Shizuru, ravishing the woman with every kiss when she peeled each layer of cloth away from Shizuru's delicate body._

 _she made love with that woman that day and ever since then they shared a heavy love connection. It was Shizuru's dream come true until an accidental bite was effecting Ahn's body._

 _Ahn didn't tell Shizuru where the bite came from but she grew weaker with each passing day. She lost a gruesome amount of her weight until she couldn't keep her strength to walk._

 _She was deathly ill._

 _Shizuru cried herself until she was dry of tears on Reito's shoulders when they watched Ahn's coffin descend down into the earths gravel. That day has changed Shizuru. She wouldn't leave the house nor laugh the way she would. She stopped going to the library where her and Ahn first kissed. She stopped looking at others with a high amount of courage and she moved slower when she pushed herself around the mansion._

 _It has been 5 years that day._

 **...**

Shizuru couldn't hold it in anymore. The stining pain of tears formed below her eyelids and dripped down onto her lap. Her shoulders slightly quivered and a soft mewl past her lips.

" Shizuru..?" Natsuki whispered out her name, not wanting to howl out another word of her raging voice.

Shizuru's hands quickly shot to her face and she let out a wail of sorrow. Her tears leaked through her slim fingers as she curled her upper body down, trying to form herself into a small ball and hide from the girl in front of her.

Natsuki rushed down and kneeled, softly placing her hand on the crying girls knee. " Shizuru, wait-"

" H-How.." Shizuru sniffled, her bell like voice cracked and her body shook lightly with each pass of flowing tears. " How do you kno that name.."

Shizuru didn't lift up her head as she spoke with her yowling voice. The taste of air hurt her lungs and gravity began to sink her body lower to her chair. Her body was hit with a sudden emotion and confusion it made Shizuru's mind fog with fading memories of her past lover.

Natsuki silently watched Shizuru, her words weren't the best of comfort but she gave it a try. She told Shizuru everyone about the room in the library and the ghoul hidden below.

" Ghoul..?" Shizuru's body slowly softened, but the tears still flowed heavily down her face. Natsuki's soft words buzzed through Shizuru's ears like an arrow whizzing by. Ahn was alive?

Shizuru felt a small grip on her thigh and with that she slowly lifted her head. The sight in front of Natsuki let her speechless. The way Shizuru's crying face made her glow softly, her eyes were a much redder color, her hair tousseled and lips plump. The confused sorrow look in those eyes burned the back of Natsuki's brain. She gulped slowly when Shizuru started to come back to her senses but watching every drop of those tears drip down and fading into her clothes made Natsuki want to reach out and wipe them away.

She held back only to give Shizuru's thigh a light squeeze. She knew the girl couldn't feel her affection but Natsuki didn't want to stir up a new emotion. She parted her lips and breathed out, " Shizuru..Who was Ahn?"

Shizuru became so weak from her heavy crying that her eyelids were heavy to open any further. She tilted her head up a little more, her half lidded eyes casted to the other ones in front of her. She saw blurness in her vision from the swelling of salty tears that slowly dripped down and into the corners of her parted lips.

Shizuru started to straighten herself up but her heavy eyelids and blurry vision has not yet left. Shizuru became more aware of what kind of answer to Natsuki's question. The woman didn't know that she was more attractive to the same sex. What will happen if she tells Natsuki?

 _Tell her you are a sin._

 **...**

The forest's thick tall trees swayed as the cool breeze slithered through and between trunks, making the long aging wood groan as they leaned forward of the same direction of the wind. The rustling bushes quivered and shook, rattling away dead leaves and grow new healthier life. The looming thick trees casted a never ending shadow down upon the blankets of soft grass and creeping moss that sleeps upon rocks. The thick long vines crept their way up in a spiral growth, clutching tightly to whatever they can reach around them.

The air was quiet, no birds were chirping their lovely songs nor bugs buzzing their wings. The eerie atmosphere made the aura of the forest strange.

The deathly silence was interrupted by a loud flap of a wing and a clicking grip on a branch. A large red raven perched itself onto the strong wood, it's calming wings set leaves and dust into the breezy air and picked under it's feathers, itching an annoying twitch.

The raven flapped it's wings once more and took in it's surroundings, tilting it's head side to side to peer at anything within it's large eyes.

" I did you're deed, Now pay my debt."

The large red raven said, opening it's sharp long beak and extending out it's throat to let out a croak.

A few moments later the giant tree that the raven was parched on has slowly began to creak, dead branches and leaves fell from above the thick lush and slowly a colossal grey-teal matted claw swept down and dug it's sharp nails into the bark, splintering the wood into long cracks.

" _ **How many guards.**_ " A gurgling low voice was heard above.

" Fifteen." The raven croaked out again, stepping away from the debris.

An odious large snout peeked it's way through the heavy thickness of the leaves and it let out a large huff, speckles of nasal fluids flew through the air.

The raven squawked and hurridly flapped it's large red wings, pushing itself off the branch and landing onto the turf of soft grass. " Could you not!"

The matted claw tightened it's grip into the bark, making it crack loudly and splinter more.

" _**And the girl.**_ " The harsh voice became impatient.

" She's locked in her room." The raven stretched it's limbs and a flurry of smoking haze surrounded the raven.

The dripping snout leaned forward down the trunk of the tree showing it's full form from within the thick plantation.

It gave a small leap, landing on it's hind legs with a thundering thud, sending dust about the air. It's large hunching back heaved, making the spiked knotted hair on it's spine rise up and the bushy tail swayed back and forth. But the head of the beast was much more frightening.

The large head was a shape of a large goat. Four large horns curled upon it's head and the thick turf of it's matted fur hanged around it's throat and shoulders. The nasal inhaled, extending it's nostrils with each breathe and the long knife like fangs were coated in thick saliva.

" _**Good. You did good, Nao.**_ "

The hazing smoke was blown away by the cooling breeze and a slim young girl stood.

" Are you going to pay me or keep barking." Nao says as she reached out her hand, waiting for her pouch of coins.

The large were-beast clutched a small bag tied to it's hip and with a easy pick it was thrown at the direction to the girl.

" _**Keep in mind we are not done.**_ " The voice boomed. " _**Shizuru still owes me her price.**_ "

Nao excitedly caught the pouch, opening it up and drooling at the shining gold. " Yeah, Yeah, whatever." She says and tucked the coins into her black coat. " Just climb up to the second window on the left side of the mansion and that's where she will be."

The beast gave Nao a large huff and it rushed back into the darken forest.

Nao gave a snap of her fingers and with that she formed into a raven and flew back into town.

 **...**

Shizuru watched Natsuki closely, her red strained eyes focused on every little detail. Shizuru told the raven haired girl about Ahn and herself, What they use to do and what they have become. It was a choking storying to Shizuru, every word of Ahn cause a faint cry past her lips and an uncomfortable silent to think of what words to manage next. She swallowed her sin like a thirsty drink and spoke those words, hitting Natsuki's ear drum like a cannon.

They both had swelled up stories to say to eachother. Everything they talked about was something serious or something small. It was hurtful to Shizuru to keep up.

" Natsuki I'm human too, don't be unfair to me." Shizuru says in distress.

" I'm unfair? You lied to me all this time." Natsuki was sitting at the end of Shizuru's bed, her hands were cupped, dangling between her parted legs as she spoke in her gruff voice. Natsuki flicked her eyes to bleeding red ones, thinking of any other story that Shizuru has told her a few months back with their spare time. The upset swelling in Natsuki's face was not hard to miss.

" I don't care about you're sexuality," Natsuki lifted herself off the bed and strided towards Shizuru, stopping a few feet away. " Tell me what you're hiding."

" That's my privacy and only me to know." Shizuru sat calmly in her chair, her hands were placed flatly on her thighs. She watched Natsuki's movements with each step, not missing a stir behind those eyes.

" You can't demand me to tell you about my past. Don't be such a brute to a small conversation we had." Shizuru didn't want this. She didn't want to argue with Natsuki or stir up drama. She wasn't the type to bare the aura of hate whizzing above her head like a thundering rain cloud. She never shown her anger through words. She would talk in a calming voice to try and serene the other girl in her room.

" Please Natsuki could we talk about this another day?"

But alas Natsuki didn't want to stop. She barked more words to Shizuru, trying to find out more secrets that has now formed an annoying ring in her head. They spent hours in that room talking, some would slow down and be calm and others would come back to a little argue. It wasn't a furious type of chat but more of a sore scratch. Natsuki would sulk about her misbehavior, she would apologize in a quick grunt and then she would tickle another side of Shizuru that made her excitable. Seeing a new side of the girl was certainly strange but the emotions in those ruby eyes were confusing.

" Natsuki I had nothing to do with Ahn in this..Secret room you are talking about."

Natsuki, still swelled up with pent up confusion and anger has slowly settled down into a calmer feature. Her lush green eyes softened and her balled fist unclenched. Natsuki exhaled all the air out of her lungs and blinked confusingly at Shizuru.

" What?"

Shizuru watched the girls face become more calmer before she spoke once again at the girls out burst. Shizuru was more confused then the other girl. How can Ahn be alive? She watched her coffin be filled with muddled dirt in that dark, deep hole in the cemetery. And a secret room? In the library? How did she not know all of this when she has spent her whole days in this mansion. Of course she didn't ponder around much when being in a room for long and simply just picked a book to read before heading back to bed. This whole situation has made Shizuru flabbergasted.

Shizuru brought up a finger to her lips in a thinking manor, her hazelnut brows furrowed lightly and her scarlet eyes down casted to the wooden beam floor. " You said you saw Ahn..Down below the mansion?"

Shizuru's gaze shifted up to the others eyes, watching them search hers for any sign of lies before the girl nodded silently.

Shizuru parted her lips as her chest became tight and her shoulders stiffened. And with a soft whisper, Shizuru let out her words.

" Show me."

 **...**

 _Click._

Natsuki pulled her hand from under the study desk and a low moan was heard behind them. The bookshelf slowly turned and halted half way. A spiral deep stair case was descending down into the pitch darkness below and the air that was trapped behind the door blew a gust of freezing mist.

" This is certainly a surprise to me." Shizuru says as she scooted herself a little closer to the door. The chilly air wrapped itself around Shizuru, trying to pull her in. She turned her head up to the girl who was a standing a little bit behind her. " Was there anything else down there?"

Natsuki gave Shizuru a shook of the head and folded her arms under her breasts.

" Only that thing is down there." She said in a low tone.

 _Thing..._

Hearing Natsuki call Ahn a "thing" gave a pull at her heart. Did Ahn really change so much? She thought to herself again, turning her head back to the eerie quiet darkness. Ahn was down there...Alone.

" I'm ready." Shizuru breathed out, her voice was a low whisper.

Natsuki pushed herself away from the study desk with her bum and unfolded her arms, making her way around the girl she gave Shizuru a small nod before hoisted the girl in her arms. It was gentle, the feeling of Natsuki's soft fingers glid against her silken night gown and grip where she could lift her up in a safe hold. Shizuru felt the girl begin to step towards the darkness.

Shizuru gave a hitch and gripped Natsuki's shirt tightly. " Wait, A light Natsuki."

Natsuki walked with Shizuru in her arms towards the small pile of candles that were places upon stacks of dusted book. Once Shizuru was in reach she took a wick. Natsuki told Shizuru to grab her oil lighter in her front pocket, she took the lighter and lit the wick. With that, Shizuru craddled the dim wick with both her hands and gave another whisper. " Okay."

Natsuki slowly carried them both down the spiral stairs. The musky smell of wet dirt made Shizuru's nose scrunch. She covered her nose with her hand while holding out the candle wick with the other, not wanting Natsuki to hurt herself while stepping down the last step and ahead of them was a long narrow hallway.

It was pitch dark.

Natsuki carried them both down the hallway before speaking. " Shizuru, this thing isn't human anymore. Are you sure-"

" Yes." Was Shizuru's quick breathy reply. The smell has gotten worse as they came closer to two iron cells.

" I need answers Natsuki."

Natsuki kept quiet most of the time before she finally halted in front of a dark cell. The candle's dim light can only reach as far as it could but can't reach the back of the cell.

" Natsuki, get closer." Shizuru says as she extended her arm further out to the cell.

" That thing attacked me, there's no way I'm letting you get close." Natsuki said in a low whisper.

Natsuki crouched down and settled Shizuru on the floor next to her as she took the wick from her, not wanting Shizuru to get herself hurt from the creature that's lurking inside the dark damp cell.

"Ahn..?" Shizuru says in a calming tone. She placed both her hands on the damp stone floor and slightly leaned forward. She called out again. " Ahn, It's Shizuru, Are you alright?"

It was eerie quiet in the cell. The only sounds breaking the barrier was the dripping of loose water pipes and a slight whistle of the wind from outside.

Natsuki noticed the distress in Shizuru's eyes as she watched her inch her upper body closer to the cold, dark cell. The candles flame flicked softly at her movement, the flame trying to reach the back of the cell's darkness.

A small shift was heard behind the metal bars.

"Ahn?" Shizuru carefully whispered, bringing the small flame closer to the bars Shizuru tried to reeach further in to see if the Ahn she knew was truly still alive. The silence was back and no more movement was heard.

"Shizuru, maybe this wasn't a good idea." Natsuki felt the temperature drop around her as she watched Shizuru move closer to the cell. Shizuru's bare feet dragged her behind as she placed her un-occupied hand flat on the cold wet floor and heaved herself a lot closer to the cell, still holding the wick in her other hand.

"Shizuru, I said not to get to clo-"

A loud screech was heard behind the cell, heavy thick dust blew in the direction of the two woman. The wick's flame gave out from the sudden gust as Shizuru dropped the candle to shield her eyes from any debris.

"Shizuru-!" Natsuki quickly snagged the back of Shizuru's night gown collar as she saw a familiar skeletol limb reach out to grab the girl's neck.

Shizuru gave a startled gasp as she felt Natsuki tug her back, bringing her further away from the cell and tightly held her to her side. Natsuki gripped both of Shizuru's elbows and heaved her up and watched the ghouls hand reach further out to grip Shizuru's feet. With quick reflexes Natsuki bent forward and tugged both of Shizuru's feet.

"God damnit, enough!" Natsuki roared, taking the burnt out wick and jabbed the frantic hand with it.

The ghoul shrieked and retracted it's hand back into the darkness, letting out a hiss.

"Shizuru I told you to get back! It's not the Ahn you once kne-" Natsuki was quickly shoved to the side by Shizuru and watched her gripped the thick cell bars with both of her hands before huffing out.

"Ahn? Ahn is that you?"

Natsuki shifted her eyes into the heavy thickness of shadows within the wet cell, hearing a small scuttle and a low breath. A few minutes of Shizuru's soft lure voices and managed to finally get Ahn to peek herself out from the thick darkness.

Shizuru's soft gaze looked over Ahn's form. Her skeletal features and hollowed areas on her body made Shizuru's mind vision back to when Ahn became deathly ill. The same greyish flaky skin that once was Ahn's arm has now spread her entire body. Her Short touseled brown hair once shining under the summer sun has now fallen out, a few strings of hair here and there but not all covering her flaky cracked balden head.

" Shi-..." Ahn says in a low harsh whisper.

" Ahn, what has happened to you? Why are you down here? " Shizuru scooted her bum so she could reposition herself in a more upright manner.

" Ahn?..Me? " Ahn once again speaking in a whisper.

" Ahn please I need to know why and how you're here, i- " Shizuru's mind was a mess of questions. How was Ahn still alive? She seen Ahn dead in the middle of her foyer, no pulse, no breathing...

"...Why are you in this cell? " Shizuru calmed her questioning banter to at least get Ahn to say something or try to bomber her with head aching memories.

Ahn lifted a slim claw, scratching the underside of her chin and throat. The white skin flakes falling off and molting into the wet cobbled stone floor. " In it.." Ahn's unblinking large eyes could be seen shifting here and there, the small light creeping through the hidden well gate glistened her eyes.

" Ahn..Does not remember." The skeletal hand continued to ich around her crusted form.

Natsuki decided to join in, well enough annoyed with zero information. The ravenette stood and pondered down the ghoul. " What do you know? What was the last thing you remember." Natsuki's husked voice made the ghouls pointed ear tips twitch before turning her attention to the other woman.

" Eyes."

Shizuru's stomach made a painful pinch upon hearing that word. _Eyes._

Natsuki took notice of Shizuru slight discomfort and softly tapped the tip of her boot against Shizuru's hip. The contact snapped crimson eyes from staring to peering up to the ravenette woman who seems uncomfortable about this aura.

" Shizuru." Natsuki's didn't waste anytime being down here no longer, instead she faced her back to Shizuru and crouched, gesturing to get on her back to get back into the main mansion.

" But Natsuki what about Ahn? We can't leave her here." Shizuru brought her vexation back to Ahn, watching the poor creature nip at it's skin and the overcome of scratching.

" Shizuru she was put in that cell for a reason let's not risk the trouble." Natsuki patted her back for the woman to get on with it before continuing her sentance. " I know someone who can take a look at Ahn." Natsuki felt Shizuru slide her lithe fingers up her shoulder blades. The contact made Natsuki hold her breath before speaking again. " I'll let you know if there's any news." Natsuki hooked her elbows around Shizuru's knees and bobbed her up higher onto her back.

Shizuru gave a soft hum of approval to Natsuki's word and watched ahead as Natsuki began to bring them back up the stiars and out of this death of a cold place.

With one final look back, Shizuru couldn't help but have a painful feeling in her chest.

 **...**

On that same day the setting sun was loosing its warm light. Shizuru waved Natsuki off as she watched the girl on the horse she gave to Natsuki galloped off back into town, watching her flickering oil lamp attached to her horses hip cast shadows behind her. Until then Shizuru went back to her room to retire of the days events.

Tonight she was alone on a full moon. Reito was currently scouting with the guards out in the fields, while others, into the foggy woods.

Shizuru wheeled herself by her bed and as usual swiftly hoisted herself upon her luxurious cushions. Reaching out to grab her reading glasses and book, Shizuru opened to the page where she left off last night and emptied her mind by fantasying herself out at sea.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The small clock perched upon her side table was the only source of noise in her room but she liked it that way. _Silence._

Silence was her ally. She always listened carefully when she reads her book. Her ears always on high alert if there was a suspicion in the area.

Shizuru's heavy chestnut lashes lifted as she glances towards her closed door to her tightly sealed windows, the light fabric curtains were stilled meaning no wind can find it's way inside. A relief to her as she casted her eyes back to the book. She began to say the words in her head.

 _"Upon the starber bow lads!"_

 _The caption howled with mighty power in her voice. The smell of the sea and sounds of booming water below the pirate ship thundered as the crew prepared to untie the knotted sails._

 _The salty air gusted and expanded out the white fabric. The footsteps of pattered feet and heavy footwear thudded against the polished wooden beams on the ship. The smooth ballast of metal glinted and shined in the high sun, the sky a rich blue and cotton clouds raced above the ship of the crew and the captian herself._

 _The sides of the large ship had bow chasers, atleast four on each side. Each cannon mounted in place inside of the ships hollowed area._

 _"Bilge the water and release the trysails!"_

 _The captions voice was a benjo. It vibrated through the ship to alert any crew members._

 _Upon this journey a pirates life has no freedom, but can only give themselves to the sea._

- **Wisp.**

Shizuru jumped at the sudden noise. The ghostly sound snapped herself out of her reading as she glances upon her room.

Empty as it was. Shizuru noticed one of her far right window was slightly cracked open.

 _When did that happen?_

Surely she remembered shutting that window when she was addle upon seeing her half naked friend changing into her work clothes.

 **whisp.**

The noise whistled through the slight slit under the window panes and Shizuru gave a sigh of surrender by going through the trouble of getting back into her wheelchair. She managed easily and slowly rode to the annoying breeze.

" Honestly this place I-" Before Shizuru laid a finger on the wooden beam she saw a black figure out in the gardens. _No, some kind of animal?_ Shizuru thought as she hooked her fingers under the pain and lifted it up to get a better look. She propped her reading glasses upon her head and gave a small squint at the animal below.

There, out in the cold fogged night was a large black goat. It's thick heavily matted coat swayed lightly into the chilly air and huffed out a white breath. It had two large curved black horns on its head, almost reaching it's back and two smaller curved ones below.

Surely it was a domestic goat. A rare sight to see in her gardens but how did it get through her gates? Did a fox dig itself a hole under somewhere?

Shizuru sighed at the trouble of thinking to scout along her gate to re-cover any animal holes that made a mess in her grounds.

Shizuru heard the goat give out another loud puff and before she could shut the window, she looked down once again at the domestic goat, this time it was head on staring right up at her. The goats eyes were large and pure white, no color, no pupils, just staring blankly up at her.

Shizuru couldn't move all of a sudden, trapped in it's gaze as the goat stomped it's hoof into the lush grass. Shizuru's body began to fail her as her blood pumped faster and her nails digging and splitting the wood of the pane.

 _What is this?_

Before she can silently question herself, the domestic goat gusted into a swirling black smoke and quickly made it's way towards Shizuru.

She quickly snapped out of it's gaze and within a split second the window was shut but not right after a loud thud hit the window in front of her. The black mist reformed into the goat but this time it's large eyes glowed a bright amethyst and its lips were peeled back, showing it's large wet fangs. The beast rammed its horns through the window, shattering the shards about the room and giving the girl a gurgling roar.

Shizuru shielded her eyes with her arms and gave a scream.

" Stop!"

Shizuru swiftly sat up, some of her pillows dropping to the floor as well as her book. She was breathing heavily, sweat dripped from her brow and chin as she hastily looked around her room.

 _A dream?_

Shizuru noticed some rays of the early sun piercing through her curtains and casting light into her room. She inhale the still cold air into her lugs before leaning back against her bed board, trying to calm her anxiety and pinching between her eyes. A headache formed from her sudden wake from the nightmare and gave out a groan. Even her small lamp light can't protect her from those type of dreams. With a reach Shizuru flicked the light off and moved to the side of the bed, her legs dangling by her wheelchair.

" _When will you go away_?" She whispered to herself before calming a bit more before facing reality.

 **...**

 **Next Chapter - Learn To Run.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6 - Learn To Run**

 **...**

 _Clomp, clomp, clomp._

The sounds of well wielded horse shoes mushed against a wet dirt road. Spotted mud trailed behind the horse every time it kicks it's hooves behind it. The last night's rain was a downpour like a heavy waterfall. The greenery along the road was sparkling in the aftermath of the rain and now flocks of little birds chirp and flutter above the clear blue sky.

The fresh earth smell expanded Natsuki's lungs, bringing her soul alive as she rode one of Shizuru's horses to Yohko's autopsy house. The long path was narrow and the horse puffed as it galloped it's powerful hooves into the fresh wet dirt, leaving visible horse shoe trails behind it. The sounds of Natsuki's tool box clanked at the hip of the horse and the voice of the woman on-top tried to get the horse running faster.

" Come on you-" Natsuki give the reins a quick whip before continuing her speech. "Get at it or i'll-" She was interupted when the horse suddenly stopped and lifted on it's two back legs, it's front two up in the air as it gave out a shrieking nay. The courbet action startled Natsuki and she held tight on the reins, the buckle in place in the horses mouth pulled back and making the horse irritated. " Whoa, ok, ok! I give!" But the horse didn't seem to have effect. It landed back on it's all fours and started to buck.

Natsuki felt the powerful rump of the horse give a high bounce and the ravenette herself felt her own bum lift off the mammal's back, landing on the road with the air knocked out of her lungs. " Hoof! " Natsuki landed face first into the dirt, her rear in the air as her right arm was still hanging onto the reins. As the horse felt the heavy weight off it's back, it pointed it's ears into the direction of the noise and turned it's heaving nose down towards the girl, giving a curious nip at the girl's clothed butt and letting out a grunt.

" Augh.." Natsuki rolled onto her back, reins still in her clenched hand as her eyes slowly squinted up at the sky, watching a few brown blurs of suppose birds flying by. The sudden adrenaline rushing into her head made the back of her eyes throb. She tipped her head to the side and tried her best to glare up at the oh so calming horse. " Y-you're...Not much of a-" Natsuki blew out some air before speaking again. " Vazey horse." Natsuki puffed more air out, her hair had small twigs and dead leaves in it as her face had some speckled dirt on it.

The horse crept more to the fallen girl and lowered it's head as it gave a powerful huff to her face. Then suddenly a obnoxious sound of horn was heard the way they came from.

 _Rrrooogah! Rrrooogah!_

"You whooo!"

Natsuki lazily shoved the horses annoying soft large nose away from her face as she painfully sat up to see the savior of her trip. Chie Hallard!

Natsuki gave a wave as she saw the automobile make it's way towards them before slamming her aching head back to the dirt.

 **...**

"Ahahaha!" Chie howled a hysterical laughter listening to Natsuki's trouble adventure to Youko's home with a stubborn mule, her fingers gripped her sides as she learned forwards of the continuous laugh.

Natsuki was prepared with a ice pack to the side of her temple but hearing Chie's annoying chanting made her slam the ice pack down at the wooden table they were sitting at. " Damfino! shut you're giggle-mug Chie." Natsuki felt her temple give a throb once again and she un-ladylike slapped the cooling bag against her head.

" I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chie took off her round spectacles and pulled out a handkerchief from her breast pocket, wiping the forming tears away and coughing out another laugh. " I just never heard of such a horse to do so." Said the detective before slowly letting out a few more hics and sniffing her nose. " Let alone a girl like you who is always around half-ratted men I thought you'd show that horse a few thing or two."

Natsuki gave Chie a low grumble, knowing herself she couldn't hurt a fly when it comes to animals. Much to her uncomfortable state, Natsuki hunched over, trying to make the aches in her legs go away. They made it to Yohko's home and luckily she was open by the time they arrived. If it weren't for detective Hallard, Natsuki would still be laying on that damned road with the horse stupidly standing there.

When Aoi Senoh heard the sound of the ringer bell at the front of the door she opened it to find detective Hallard and a not so happy looking Natsuki with a mudd smeared face and un-groomed hair with twigs poking out here and there. The sight made a giggle out of her throat before stepping aside to let them in the freshly cleaned medical office.

Natsuki has been here a few times or more in her past. Remembering the time she and her ex-boyfriend came here to see if she was pregnant. The thought of it gave her cheeks a low glowing red before the other times was when she came here with cuts and bruises from fights in bars and gutter roads. The most recent one was when her dog got a nasty infection and brought him in for a cure but alas, even the present medical can't save all loved ones.

Natsuki places the packaging on-top of the table and sighed, she and Chie were waiting for doctor Yohko to emerge from her under-dome home and into her office to apparently speak to the both of them.

As if it was a miracle, the sounds of soft feet behind a door was heard and Aoi rushed over to open it for the doctor of the house. The door gave a heavy groan from long-term rust and out appeared a waking Yohko with a fresh hot cup of white tea. Her long white coat half button up, her hair a frizzy mess but not un-tamed. Yohko made her way towards her two customers, taking a sip of her tea she adjusted her posture before speaking. " Any gruesome news that will tickle my fancy this morning?" She said in a grumble.

Chie and Natsuki looked at eachother before both of them turned their heads back up to the doctor and they both opened their mouths.

" There's a freaky looking ghoul in Shizuru's cellar and-"

" I searched the sewers and came across a bag of teeth and-"

Yohko pinched between here eyes. The two girls speaking at once was like hearing a cage full of chirping birds. The continuous piping and chatter of the voices gave Yohko and grind of her molars and before the two women knew it, the doctor quickly placed her tea onto the table and flinging her coat back, revealing her favorite medical tool, a bone saw.

" Ladies, ladies!" Yohko pulled out the bone saw and carved it deep into the wooden table, stopping the endless chatter of the women and both of them clamped shut, both their bodies stilled like a statue.

Yohko sighed out a relief and let go of her bone saw. Picking up her cup and sipping the liquid into her mouth she pointed her finger to the ravenette before parting her lips. " You. You said a ghoul? And Shizuru Viola? Or a different Shizuru." Yohko gave another sip, her eyes locking with Natsuki's.

Natsuki gave Yohko a fast nod before giving Aoi the ice pack she had made for her. " Yeah it was like a walking dead human but uglier." Natsuki felt the ice pack out of her hand and slipped both her hands between her thighs, trying to bring them warmth back to her fingertips.

" It was hard to see but It's name is Ahn. Apparently she suffered a fever and died but I found it in Shizuru's cellar." Natsuki watched Yohko's face expression before adding one last word.

" The Shizuru Viola."

Chie jumped on her heels and slammed both her palms on the table, the clinking of cheap table wear stirred upon the detectives actions. Chie gave Natsuki a dumbfounded look, her spectacles drooped down her nose and her mouth agape. " A-a-a ghoul?" Chie leaned closer to Natsuki's face, seeing the ravenettes cheeks give a red color of the personal close space between them as the detective continued. " What? Where? When? How? Tell m-"

Chie's annoying talkative bluster was cut short when she felt a palm slap her mouth shut and feeling a painful squeeze, feeling Natsuki's nails pierce into her cheeks.

" God dammit Chie, shut up!" Natsuki shoved the detective back and stood up from her seat, giving her attention back to the doctor, a more serious look was given this time. " She died and became a ghoul Yohko, How can that be? You heard of this?"

Yohko calming stared at the rising woman and blinked her eyes to the excited detective. A ghoul? She hasn't heard of them since she was a mere child, more so seeing one, well a dead one as of that. They were unpleasant to see and the smell of them were repulsive. Her father was in the autopsy room working on the hideous thing. His blade smoothingly cut open the flaky flesh and out came a cloud of green gust. She remembers herself watching her father gag and cough behind the thick glass wall to watch her father work. Watching in slight discomfort as her father hastily puts on a gas mask and bent down to catch his breath. After that day he slowly became sick and died a week later...

Yohko snapped out of her train of thought when she felt Natsuki give a snap of her fingers in front of her face. The doctor softly shoved the pearly white hand away and gave her attention to Chie.

" Right now I cannot do much of you're situation Natsuki unless you get that ghoul to come here but for now the only person that can help you is Chie."

Chie also stood up from her position and gave Natsuki a chesire grin. " I will need my things first but Yohko and I have been working on another project." Chie signal Yohko a twink in her eyes and then back to Natsuki. " I think you're case might be connected to ours."

Yohko gave Chie a confusing look. " A connection?"

Natsuki also was in confusion of what Chie was saying.

" As I was trying to say early I sniffed out the sewers and came across a small bag of human teeth." Chie adjusted her spectacles, the light medal fitting perfectly upon her nose and without looking away, Chie reached down and untied a small bag. Knowing it was the teeth Chie planting the bag on the table. " These are children's teeth but not just random ones, these teeth only belong to one little boy that had died 2 years ago on my case."

Yohko watched Natsuki curiously reach for the bag before giving the ravenette a quick slap of the back of her hand, much like a child trying to reach for a cookie on the kitchen counter. Natsuki gave a yip and retracted her hand, blinking at Chie across from her. " So what? There's a crazy tooth fairy living in the Manchesters sewers?" Natsuki asked Chie in a loquacious chatter.

" Pfft." Chie placed her hands on her hips, allowing herself to teach the young girl a wisdom of speech."No, Not so much a fairy but more like a collector." The detective peered her grey eyes to the doctor. " That case I had was an unsolved mystery when that boy had all his teeth missing and one bite mark on his ankle but when I went back to his grave to see if there was any suspicious activity I saw him half way out of the ground and he was alive." Chie took the small bag and handed it to Yohko. " So whatever bit that boy somebody knew something was going to happen and that person pulled all his teeth out from biting a victim and continuing the cycle."

Yohko took the bag and untied the small string sealing the goodies. She heard Chie chatter away again.

" And the same smell came from the boy just like the dead man from the alley."

Yohko examined the small teeth before closing it back up and stuffing it in her pockets. She also couldn't help but bring a solution to the mysterious death of the man. So with an idea Yohko gave her attention to Natsuki. " You and Chie must bring that thing here, if that thing were to escape it's cage the whole town could get infected."

Natsuki nodded in agreement. " How should we? Without getting bit I mean." Natsuki asked.

Aoi decided to step in to not let all three of the women to get over whelmed with all their ideas. Knowing and working with Yohko for 5 years she would take a guess that she would prefer to use a long metal bar with a painful choker at the end. Or Chie with her unusual detective skills, she would probably simply reply with a sack over the ghoul head and drag it with a rope. None of the above would work against a feral ghoul so in Aoi's experience with stray animals she would take this quest a much rather slow capture.

All three of the women heard a belling voice. " Why not use an opium to drug the ghoul into a haze state. The confusion will effect the brain and easier to maintain capture." Aoi discarded the ice page into a medical drain, watching the melting ice swirl down the tube, she continued. " But I won't know how long that will last. This is our chance to help the ill people in Manchester."

Natsuki scratched the underside of her chin. " So overdose the ugly thing? Won't it kill it with sedation? It has no meat to even offer the drug." Natsuki shoved the uncomfortable steel chair with the back of her boot before placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder. " There's just one problem..."

The doctor and detective both listened to Natsuki's uttered tone. " Shizuru seems a bit connected to the ghoul. She was once her lover and I don't think Shizuru will be very fond of us bringing it out from the mansion."

Chie's face turned into a handsome smile. " Well if Shizuru needs to be distracted I think I can do th-"

A sharp quick jab in the stomach made Chie heave out a ghastly hack, the air in her lungs spurt out and she dropped to the floor in a fetal position, her face clearly in pain of the sudden attack.

" You are NOT going to even be near Shizuru! Knowing you well enough to see you out in the streets sweet talking lonely girls." Natsuki watched the detective wither on the floor.

 _Cough. Cough._

Chie shakenly raised a hand and gave a surrender wave.

" Ok, ok, you win. Shizuru is forbidden."

 **...**

The mansion was quiet. Nothing but the sound of creaking wood from Shizuru's wheelchair was heard down the halls. She hated the day already. That nightmare she has woken up to has decayed her mind and the burning sensation under her eyes began to be noticeable. She tried her best to go back to sleep and get a little more rest before beginning her day but once the sun was out she too had to respect the lights daily routine. The first thing that Shizuru has noticed is that Reito was nowhere to be found this morning. Where could he have gone? Usually he would tell her where he was going and when he will be back. Last night's patrolling the grounds must have tired him out so he could have gone out to relieve himself. But what about Ahn? She wanted to ask, no, _need_ to tell Reito why Ahn was locked away in the cells and what has happened to her.

Shizuru's chest heaved in a gulp taking breath before sighing out loudly.

Shizuru started her day as usually, taking a bath, washing her hair, brush her teeth and put on little foundation. She wheeled to her wardrobe and picked out warm clothes hence the cool air that slips into every crack and crevice throughout the mansion.

She had no trouble putting on her clothes in her state nor fashioning her hair. She picked out a long silk white sweater and a rich chocolate shoulder scarf to swrap around her exposing neck. It took her a good few minutes to put on her tan bloomers. She also decided to wear simple black button-up ankle boots. And for her last touch, a silk flourish pattern head band to keep her hair from waving around in her face, the fake white roses that are attached to the silk band were positioned behind her ears. She took a pair a gloves and went to the elevator.

Wheeling herself backwards into the elevator and shutting the caged doors she wrapped her hand around the crank and gave it a pull, feeling the lift give a small bounce before slowly descending down to the first floor.

She finally gotten out of the stuffy mansion and headed to her small garden shed out back of her house. She needed to do something productive around the place so gardening and tending the flowers seems to relax her anxiety. With a linen sack on her lap, Shizuru picked out many small garden tools and cups of rich soil. The containment she favored were mostly for the flowers and the pesky weeds that sprout like a creeping disease in her gardens.

Shizuru thought she had enough and wheeled out of the darken shed. Following the cobbled steps to her over growing lushed garden, she watched as the shade shielded her eyes from the bright sun, some of the light peeking threw the trees and speckled on the floor and herself. The small ride was soothing and pleasant. Hearing the whistling of small birds and buzzing of bugs fluttering in the cool sunny air was a fresh of life. The sounds of crunching dead leaves under her wheels signaled that she was at her garden. The looping white rusted cage gate creaked when she opened it and begun her tending attention to the blooming roses. Behind the garden was a small meadow, the well trimmed grass kept the area weed free along a heavy stone bird back in the middle, a small patch of black birds pecked the ground for grubs and seeds. Their happy tweeting and small splashing of the water made Shizuru feel safe in her surroundings as she mothered the plants.

Shizuru spent the last hour and a half in her garden, loving the smell of wet soil the heavy rain last night did an enormous amount of help. She plucked all the weeds and now started to feed her hungry roses. She placed some in pots and set them aside to bring inside the mansion so that the roses can do their job at spreading their rich smell.

The sounds of the flock of birds from the meadow grabbed her attention as she watched them fly high into the air and out of the area. Grabbing her small brass trowel with both her hands she scanned her eyes around, a little disturbed at the sudden action. The air gone quiet and a slight chill tickled her spine. A small snap of a twig made Shizuru shot her head to the direction and pointed her trowel forwards, acting as if it's a sword.

" H-Hello?"

Her rich accent called out.

 **...**

Natsuki parked her horse inside a small shack, paying the over-weight man a couple of coins and walked herself out, her hands tucked inside her saggy pant pockets. She wasn't wearing much of a womens attire but she felt comfortable. Her looks were of a long white linen sleeve shirt and over it was a light grey vest, buttoned up to look a little less sluggish. Her boots heavily stomped onto wooden beams as soft splashing of waves hit under the floor and bashed against the large round wood stocks.

It was one of Natsuki's favorite place to relax and empty her mind from earliers events. The whole plan talk with Chie, Yohko and Aoi had cause a headache in the back of her head. What will Shizuru do if she told her? Would she be ok with it? Or should she not even speak about the whole thing and just kidnap Ahn right under her nose.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh thinking about this situation. She's known Shizuru for months now but she hasn't really gotten much about the woman. All she knew was she had a great personality, a great love life _once_ , and a striking beautiful face.

 _Her face..._

Natsuki restes her elbows on the cold steel railing, looking ahead out to the calming sea and watching steam boats float by, their black smog puffed the air as she started to think to herself.

Yes she was right, Shizuru did have a beautiful face. Her natural wavey hair that glitters under the sunlight, her long thick lashes brushing her cheeks each time she blinks, her cute nose that twitches here and there when she thinks to herself was cute. Her rosey lips glossed each time she poked that teasing tip of the tongue to lick her dry lips. And her eyes were indescribable. Sometimes they turn a playful shine and other times, a darkened secret. Her skin was much more darker then Natsuki's, a tint of a nice tan.

 _And her body..._

Natsuki down casted her shamrock colored eyes to the water below, a burning sting hitting her cheeks as she shook the perverted thoughts away.

" Geez what am I, a mutton shunter? Feh." Natsuki spat. She eventually got bored watching slowing boats and ships unload cargo, the annoying screams of seagulls made her head throbbed even more. With her time off, Natsuki spent most of her afternoon strolling around and going into small shops. Her favorite was the market, the open stands held many items and unknown objects across the seas. trinkets and furs from expensive animals as well as ivory tusk and tiger skulls. She couldn't help but spot the flower stand, thinking back on the day she and Shizuru stood their for more then fifteen minutes smelling and touching the roses.

 _Right. She really likes flowers._

The ravenette thought to herself as she walked past the flower stand and straight towards the boot and shoe shops. Oh how she really needed new boots. The ones she is currently wearing have been worn out for many years in her work. The small holes in them were noticeable and the thick leather faded away and sagged.

Natsuki wasn't paying attention to her directions nor even looking up, she was far dazed into her unlady-like dress wear that she failed to notice a person walking right beside her.

With a quick glance to her right her green eyes immediately knew the figure.

"Jesus!"

The small person didn't bother to look at the girl next to her as she halted her stride just as Natsuki did. With her hands behind her head the bright lime green eyes decided to shift towards Natsuki.

"I thought I would get a better hello then that."

The oh so curious cat herself. Nao.

Natsuki placed a shaken hand on her heaving chest, feeling the electrical adrenaline pump through her pounding heart. Leaning herself back against one of the small shacks brick wall Natsuki gave Nao an annoyed expression, much less then her voice. "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to help you're consumers feel giddy." Natsuki rubbed her aching face from earlier events with the horse, the throbbing behind her left eye hence to vanish.

Nao gave a light shrug to Natsuki's question and continued her forward stare. "I snuck out. The men today are horribly loud."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. Of course her friend would sneak out and have any chance of her own fun in public when it's a clear sunny day. Keeping eyes on the girl was impossible to even keep up even inside Mai's tavern. No matter where her and Nao go she always seems to have a way to get herself out of bad trouble or even, smell it before it's happening.

Natsuki pushed herself off the dusty brick wall and continued her strive, letting Nao follow her lead. A few minutes of relaxing walking through the town Natsuki decided to open her mouth. "You know, uh-"

Nao didn't bother to look at her as she continuesly eyed the road ahead of them but not without a sarcastic "uh?" when Natsuki shut her clamped her mouth shut.

Natsuki thought again. Maybe telling Nao about the whole situation with the locked up ghoul in Shizuru's cells was a good idea or not. The other side was the unknown dead man a few weeks back that Nao told Natsuki about. Would Nao even be interested in this kind of gossip? Natsuki surely knew the girl loved gossip but mostly about herself getting pent up drunk or seeing someone. Natsuki still til this day doesn't know how to read Nao's expression nor the tone in the girls voice.

"Never mind. I was going to ask you if I should buy new shoes." Natsuki said.

"Boring." Nao finally gave up the staring contest and pasted her eyes on the girl next to her. "Why aren't you with Viola?" Nao gave a large gasp and brought her hands up to her mouth. "Don't tell me your asking me for dressing advice for the little princess stuck in her castle?"

Natsuki gave her a swift punch to the forearm, her face scrunching up distastefully. "No! And I was. I just needed a few things in town first before going to her _castle._ " Natsuki said in the end of her sentence in a sarcastic slutter.

A cackle from the small girl. "That Viola girl is a weird one."

Natsuki lifted a finger to her face, giving her soft cheek a fake scratch. "Y-yeah she is."

Nao continued. "I see her come into town often. She's always with her cock rider-"

Natsuki upon hearing such a word from her friend swiftly brought her into a choke hold. Her long dark mane swaying with her movement as she lifted the small girl upper that had her head snugged into the inside of Natsuki's elbow. "Don't say that! Shizuru is-!"

"Is a lying fake! oof." Nao felt her backbone began to stretch in the woman's choke hold as Natsuki gave a sharp tug to try to shut her up.

"Why do you dislike Shizuru so much?" Natsuki asked, not letting Nao go in the slightest. Waiting for an answer she gave another tug much softer then the other one.

"Who doesn't?" Nao wiggled her head to give a better look at Natsuki. "I watch her stroll around in town, flirting with all these rich married men and making them kiss the tip of her dirty slippers." Nao huffed out, signaling Natsuki that less air was getting into her lungs. Natsuki felt Nao's throat bobbed, trying to swallow in her arms before she loosens but not enough for Nao to get her head out.

"She thinks she's a princess in this town. She always has that annoying smile on her face and batting her lashes at every person. She's trouble Natsuki, she and her slave boy!"

Natsuki finally pushed Nao to the side and watched her drop to her knees and hands, coughing out the saliva that failed to slither down her throat. "How can you see Shizuru that way? You only talked to her once and you judge her that quickly?" Natsuki felt a sharp sting under her breasts. Why was Nao spying on Shizuru?

Natsuki feeling a small guilt in her actions knelt beside Nao to help her but with pushed away as sharp lime eyes locked with hers."Get off." It was so simple. The change of voice in the girl was eerie. She brought herself back up onto her feet, rubbing her raw throat. "If you want trouble Natsuki then keep going to her."

And with that, the small Cheshire girl left with a defeat, giving Natsuki a back hand wave.

Natsuki herself gave a defeated inhale of dusty air. Her continuing walk in town didn't give a like to her fancy but the self reminding fact that she didn't need to see Shizuru today. But wanted to.

 _I want to see her._

Natsuki gave a shake of her head getting rid of the selfish thought. "Why would I think that way?" the dark ravenette furrowed her brows together as she inspected some goat milk soaps. Let alone why have a small ticklish feeling in her navel thinking about Shizuru at all. Natsuki wasn't quite the experience lover, sure she had some in the past but they weren't serious nor romantic like Shizuru's with Ahn's.

 _Shizuru's love life._

Natsuki kept her thoughts rolling as she swept through the stores for items she needed.

 _Shizuru was inlove._

Natsuki yet again lost in her train of thought. She was in a crowded store, popular for it's fancy clothes and mustache grease. She was curently looking at jewelry, not that she needed it or kill for it like other women did but she liked to look girly sometimes, if it's for someone special.

 _With a girl._

A loud gurgled laugh followed by a soothing chuckle made Natsuki peer at the noise. An older couple were enjoying their company as they too were looking at jewelry. The man ducked his head down a bit, whispering something to her ear. The woman hid her lewd smile behind her white gloved hand, obvious knowing that the man said something sexual in favor for buying gems for the beauty.

Natsuki resumed her diddle daddling, her fingers feeling the soft silken fabric of the skirts and dresses.

 _What happens between two women?_

Natsuki's eyes fell at that. She couldn't understand what it would be like being with a girl. Knowing herself well she has only been with men in her sexual activities. She obviously wasn't a leader in that type of situations. She would just go with the flow or get piss drunk when she felt the need for contact. How long has it been? She hasn't been counting, not like she cared to when it came to the past.

Natsuki lost interested in dating a while ago, two years maybe? or was it less? She picked her bottom lip at this.

Natsuki shook her head again as she made her way where she parked her horse, holding a medium sack of her store items she bought with her oggling mind. One thought just couldn't leave her mind as it repeated in her head.

 _In love_ _with a girl..._

 **...**

"Oh, Shizuru!" Reito emerged from the thickness of the forest, a large brown sack slung of his shoulder while his other hands busy pulling a small wheeled basket. The items inside were of course for the horse, hay, dried corn, and new horse shoes.

Shizuru lowered her garden tool and spread her slim fingers upon her breasts as she took a big inhale of the crip air. "For heavens sakes Reito, I thought you were a beast!"

She heard him laugh loudly as he made his way through shrubs and parked the basket at the gardens gate. Reito crosses his arms and restes them on the small white rusted gate, his posture bent. "If I were a beast I'd most likely hunt you til dawn." He gave her a glint of his teeth in a flirtatious manner.

Shizuru placed the garden tools back in the bag and cupped her hands onto her lap. "Is that my sun hat you are wearing? When did you become interested in women's clothing?" Shizuru couldn't help but tease back at the boy knowing what accured from last nights adventure with Natsuki.

Reito chortle and flicked the tip of the large sun hat. "Come now Viola it is not fair if you get to look pretty and I can't." He locked his eyes at Shizuru's and noticed an uncomfortable silence from her. "Shizuru? What's wrong."

Shizuru down casted her eyes when those eyes met hers. She felt her fingertips itch and the pit of her stomach tightened. Knowing what she is about to say she just couldn't afford a lie form her long loving friend.

"Reito. I found Ahn in the cellar behind the hidden bookcase." Her voice was lachrymose. It's stern sound hid no lie and Reito watched those rich chocolate eyes lift back up to his.

He scratched his stubble in confusion. "A cellar? Ahn? Shizuru what are-"

"Reito! Why did you not tell me this?"

"You are mistaken Shizu-"

"Do not!"

Reito shut his mouth and watched his friend bent at the waist, her pretty posture now cracked, her hands slapped down on the grass as her shoulders quivered, her head hung low as she stifled the first tear of the day.

"Do not..." She harshly whispered at him. "Lie to me..."

Reito kept silent until those eyes met his once again, and with that Reito opened his thin lips.

"Alright."

 **...**

This is not right. Not right at all.

Shizuru had spoken to Reito about the whole situation and yet here they were in the damp dark _empty_ cellars. How could Ahn be gone? Where did she go? It left Shizuru's mind in a swirling mess of confusion.

Reito held her tightly in his arms as he inspected the cell as well, his eyes darting to Shizuru. "As I said before Shizuru, There is nothing here. Are you and Natsuki playing a silly game to me?" He gave her a raised brow.

"Reito you know I do not play these types of games." her voice was grating with annoyance. "Ahn was here! Right here!"

"Shizuru I do not mean to be rude but please tell me you do not have...Schizophrenia?"

"Reito..."

The last time her and Reito that engaged into a battle of a bickering argument was when they were in their teen years. The difference of opinions they both had wasn't much of lacking but the face-off between the two was quite a scene. Both of them that stayed in their victorious strides and calming manners even if no one was around. Shizuru wasn't much of a hassle when it came to things like picking out a dress or a basket full of rich candies but when it came to the situation her and Natsuki countered last night wasn't going to get Shizuru to stop her rumpus. How can something like this just disappear let alone Reito not fully understanding? Shizuru was good friends with Reito ever since they met at age seven with his young charming behavior, his ruffled wild ash hair brushed back, the white cotton undershirt that was tuck with a black button up vest as well as his black shorts and knee-high white socks that are covered up by buckled black boots that when up to his ankles.

 _So innocent._

The long cold day has turned dark, the sky hidden by the thick booming clouds above. Soothing rain pattered on the mansion, dribbles of the rain dripped on the edges of the statues that curved around the buildings form and spattering down to the wet soaked grass below. The low rumbling of thunder was faint but still the aftershock vibrated throughout the mansions dark halls.

 _Crack._

A slow burning fire was set in a large room. The carpeting was a large circular rug, the edges ragged and torn and the color was a dark scarlet. In the room was also a single table that held a single kettle and a mug while a large lonely chair of a throne was next to the said table. The room was grousemly dark, the only light illuminating the large area was the slow kindling fire that licked the air it could possibly reach. Small smoldering sparks would pop as the fire let out a crack of the heavily scented forest wood. The walls were a gloomy grey, decorated by large frames of deceased family members of the viola blood line. Their eyes a shimmering scarlet as the fire made them glow in their stiff pose...

 _Sigh._

Shizuru was settled into the large chair in front of the fire, blankets and silk wrapped around her form as she reached for her mug to take a sip of her white tea. The night was a ghostly chill and the rain didn't make it any warmer as Shizuru can hear the drops make their way into the chimney pipe and sizzle into the roasting flame. Shizuru couldn't help but wrap her shawl more over her head as the steam of the tea brushed under her nose and lips.

The atmosphere in the room was relaxing to Shizuru, knowing how she likes to have times like these to herself while listening to the slow rumble of thunder and the soft cracking of the welcoming kindle.

 _Creak._

The sounds of a heavy wooden door was opened behind her as she brought the mug rim to her lips, her blood eyes heavily downcasted to the fire as she heard heavy foot steps coming in her direction.

 _So much for alone time._

"Reito if you could kindly let me stay here for a few more minutes before I settle into sleep." Shizuru says in a murmur tone.

The footing stops.

Shizuru let out a sigh, trying to signal the man of her privacy.

Before Shizuru could let out a breath of words a small grunt was heard behind her, following a soft rustle of a linen bag being placed byside her arm rest.

"Oh! Natsuki I didn't think you'd come by tonight." Shizuru stuttered some of her words upon embarrassment with her actions, not bothering to notice who even entered the room. "Forgive me Natsuki, I had a tiring day with Reito." Shizuru curiously leaned herself to see what Natsuki had in her bag. It wasn't fancy like most women carry around but Natsuki couldn't really see herself carrying a small little purse and a bird cage dress.

Natsuki fumbled in her pockets as she shrugged away the awkward atmosphere around her and Shizuru. "Yeah, I spoke to him myself when he let me in an hour or so ago. Seems like the whole Ahn never even happened."

"He took you down there as well?" Crimson eyes peered up to Emerald, the fireplace setting a soothing shimmer in the ebony haired girls eyes.

Natsuki gave up a huff as she sat herself down to the twin chair next to the small table holding Shizuru's precious kettle and tea cup. "He took me yes. I just can't seem to feel like he is hiding something. How can you and I see Ahn and the next few days she's just...Gone."

Shizuru relaxed back into her own seat, cupping both her hands onto her thighs as she re-focused her gaze on the calming kindling fire. "It seems you and I only know what's going on..."

Natsuki cautiously peeked to the woman next to her before exhaling a large amount of air, her chest expanding too much to her liking before speaking. "I told my doctor and her nurse about this."

Shizuru snapped her head, her expression grimace. "What?" Shizuru wanted pinches the girl. "You told two people this? Natsuki-"

"And the town's Sherlock Holmes, Chie." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

Shizuru quickly picked up her now cold tea and before Natsuki could even think about why the woman was behaving in a fast itch, She felt wetness hit her face.

"W-what?" Natsuki blinked away the drips of tea from her eyes as her mouth was gaped. "Did you just-"

"Natsuki! Why did you tell people this?!" Shizuru's face wasn't exactly the reaction Natsuki thought she wanted to see but seeing those sandy eye brows curve in such a way and those full lips a down right frown made Natsuki know that this wasn't a good start.

"What do you mean?! You had a monster in this castle!" Natsuki cursed as she ruffled in her linen bag to retrieve a light cotton blue top, scrubbing away the cold tea form her face as she scowled.

Shizuru placed her cup down and turned her upper body facing the girl, both her hands down gripping the armrest as she gave Natsuki a stern look. "This will only bring people in danger Natsuki, I-" Natsuki lowered the cotton, only her smoldering verdant eyes were peering at her with those damn, thin, ebony eyebrows.

Shizuru stopped her speech. _How can I be unfair to Natsuki? She doesn't know what's happening and yet I splashed her in the face with such rudeness..._

Scarlet eyes lowered to the girls feet as she slide her hands down behind the armrest, hiding her anxious, twiddling fingers before biting the inside of her cheek. "I'm sorry Natsuki...That wasn't quite my fancy." She sighed then, feeling the fire a lot hotter then she liked all of a sudden.

They both chatted about the incident and the mistery of the disappearance of Ahn. The whole instance was none at fault but both of them were thinking of how could something like this slip away just like that? Shizuru knows Reito wouldn't lie to her even when they both started living in this mansion. He even looked in every closet, crevice and much to Shizuru's embarrassment, under the beds. But nothing. There wasn't a single evidence. It took some poking to let Natsuki know the situation she had with Reito while doing so and she herself didn't believe so. Natsuki was stubborn until she proved everyone she has told of this fairy tale story. Shizuru wouldn't blame her...She would look rather, mental in the mind.

"Oh! It's already so late, Forgive me Natsuki I didn't mean to keep your night." Shizuru coos.

"It's not that I had anything planed tomorrow." The ebony haired girl grumbled, sinking a little lower in her seat as she watched the slowly burning fire begin to fade into a illuminating shimmer.

"By the way Natsuki, what is in the bag you have brought?" Shizuru softly speaks, the night was late as Shizuru could tell in her sleepish words. She had tooken a much more comfortable position in their talking. Her chin was cupped on her palm, her elbow perched on the arm rest for support, her eyes were half awake as her long lashes were cased down at the raggy bag.

"Hm? Oh, that?" Natsuki took a look at her compartment before quickly focusing her eyes on her extended feet. Her heavy boots were now off and were placed by her side of the chair. She gave her freed toes a little wiggle in front of the fire before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well I went out shopping today so..." Natsuki closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "I thought I'd buy you something." This time Natsuki opened her eyes to take a look at Shizuru, only to instantly be annoyed at the beaming face of the chestnut hair girl. Natsuki quickly hopped off her comfortable rest and bent down to snatch the bag quickly away from the scarlet Satan. "It-it's not like that! With the whole Ahn thing and you being depressed so I...Forget it." Natsuki tossed the bag on Shizuru's lap and turned her back to the girl, not wanting her to even say anything about her face being a colored poppy flower.

"Oh?" Shizuru gave a small huff as she attempted to catch the bag, surprisingly it wasn't heavy nor light. "Natsuki just wanted to buy me something hm?" She watched the ebony haired girls back, the muscles underneath the light material didn't give Natsuki much coverage other than the working bra underneath.

Natsuki shrugged, her arms folded in a much stronger tie then she liked. Natsuki wasn't the one to give people gifts. The idea of it was useless to her. But seeing Shizuru in a state of mindless days and sleepless nights did pinch the girl to go out and get at least something.

 _It's not like it's special right? It's just a get well gift Natsuki so stop thinking like it's important!_

Natsuki twitched as she heard the bag ruffle and the sound of a hum tickled her burning ears.

"Goat soap and a floural clip?" Natsuki lifted an arm to tuck a piece of black hair behind her ear, not wanting to turn around to see the expression.

"Uh yeah. You like things that smell nice and flowers so..."

"So Natsuki thinks I sting then if she got me soap?"

This made Natsuki tensed her shoulders as she quickly turned to face the vixen. "N-no! I said nothing like that!" her voice was cutely girlish when she panics at something like this to Shizuru. They way she flustered for an explanation or the way her body squirmed to fit the stance she had. In all honesty, Shizuru couldn't be more happy to just have the girl act so out of her zone when things like this happen between them.

Shizuru gave a chortled laugh. "I'm only teasing Natsuki but thank you, these gifts are wonderful." She pressed them to her ample chest, a curved smile let Natsuki know that her way of cheering up somebody wasn't that poorly.

They shared a comfortable stare for a few moments before a slow eerie creak was heard ubove them.

"Didn't Reito make his leave for the night?" Shizuru asked Natsuki. The ravenette tilted her head up to the ceiling before shifting her lips in a smug annoyance.

"He left right after we got out of the cellar. So I guess-" Before Natsuki can finish her sentance a loud crack of a door was heard, as if it was kicked off its hindges.

Shizuru bounced in her seat before looking at Natsuki in a worried look.

 _Oh no...Is it...?_

"What the fuck?" Natsuki kept her gaze upon the ceiling before reaching for her boots but a small "pst" caught her attention. She saw Shizuru doing the same thing, her head tilted up and pressing a single finger to her lips, signaling Natsuki to stay quiet and not move.

"Shizur-"

" _Sh._ " Was all she said.

Natsuki watched Shizuru closely, eyeing the girl how stony she looked. Not even a little sway of her body or the movement of her chest whenever she took a breath. Natsuki whispered back.

" _What is it? Someone broke in?_ " Natsuki heard another creak above them. The ebony girl quiet reached her boots, not paying attention as her eyes glued to the same spot Shizuru was staring at. The creaking above them grew louder as if right on top of them and if Natsuki were right, it sure the hell it was. Watching the dust fall down between the old beams of the mansion the heavy thumping circled around, as if the person was searching something on the floor.

When Natsuki kept her eyes upon the wooden beams she hasn't notice that her forearm was dangerously close to the small table in between them. And just like that, Natsuki's arm hit the small bloody thing, the kettle rattle a big loudly and Natsuki gave a deep inhale through her nose as she quickly gripped the table with one hand and the other shutting up the ear piercing porcelain chatter.

The movement above stopped sharply.

Natsuki took this time to glance at Shizuru but wasn't expecting a wide eyed horrid look on the other girls face.

" _Natsuki..._ " Shizuru said in a barely tone whisper.

Before both of them could utter another word the steps above took off in a thundering haste. It rattled the ceiling and brought out most of the dust between in the beams. They heard the enormous footing approaching faster and louder towards the room they were in.

"Natsuki! Help me out of here!" Shizuru didn't have to say another word as the bluenette swiftly picked her up bridal style and dashed off into another room, hearing the terrifying hastily muffled thundering behind the walls of the mansion. The booming of the intruder shook the mansion and before Natsuki could think which way to go down the long halls the closed door to the room they were in was being clashed against.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru shook the girl out of her dazed fright and bolstered them down to a room she only knew could be unlocked. _The cellar._

Before Natsuki could turn around the corner down the hall she heard a loud crash within the room. shifting her eyes towards the dark long hallway stood a large shagged shadow figure with large eyes. The monstrous demon gave out a blood gurgling roar and with no hesitation, boomed it's way towards them, it's large arms pulling its weight.

Natsuki and Shizuru gave a synced scream as Natsuki carried them both towards the hidden room. She moved through the long halls as the beast behind them kept gurgaling a piercing snarl, it's movements splintered the wooden floor it leaves behind with it's hooves and it's long nails shredding the wallpaper in a frenzy to fit in the narrow spacing.

Natsuki reached the dark room of the small library and ducked down towards the desk letting Shizuru pull the lever and with a heart pounding sound of the click the secret shelf was unlocked. They both made it down the spiraling stairway and haled down the end of the cellar.

"Shit, Where do we-"

"Inside that door Natsuki, hurry!" Shizuru points to the heavy sealed metal door at the end of the cellar, the pad lock was unlocked and Natsuki hastily nudged the heavy door open and placed Shizuru inside. Before Natsuki could slip past inside she felt a large huff behind her head. Natsuki stilled, not wanting to even look behind her as she heard the rough, ragged breathing of the beast behind her. She watched the shadow grew larger in front of her and she quickly look down to Shizuru.

" _N-Natsuki..._ " Shizuru's body was slightly shaken and her blood stained eyes looked up at her, but was more terrifying was the fact that Shizuru wasn't looking at _her_ but the thing towering behind her.

Natsuki didn't make a sound but instead quickly clamped the heavy lock in place. The action caused the beast to engulf Natsuki's face within it's palm and shove her aside, letting the girl hit the cobbled wall and a loud crack was head. The impact made Natsuki's body rigged and fall like a ragged doll. Her bloodcurdling yelling in pain as she held her ribs.

The large beast gripped the lock and attempted to rip it off but the sounds of whimpering made the vicious intruder stop. It gave a huff as it leaned forward, trying to poke it's short snout through the thick bars before huffing out a low rumble.

" **Give me what you promised.** "

 **...**

Next Chapter - Natsuki couldn't bare the bruises and the gushing slashing she had all over her body. She laid there in her pool of blood in the deep forest as she tried to breath her last air before succumbing in her death.

 _ **Author -**_ _Hello everyone I know it's been a long time since I have updated this. I would really love some of you're ideas. I am here to fulfill your satisfaction of these two and speak out your mind of what you would like the next chapter to be or at least some or you're thoughts? Don't worry I have plenty of other ideas for this story but I would also like to have your fair share, So please do not be shy and I will squeeze in your part of the story. See you in the next chapter._

 _Littlewingowl_


End file.
